A Favor for a Friend
by Marla's Lost
Summary: Eric comes back from Africa with a set of expectations and finds his world is not what he thought. His friends have changed in ways he didn't plan and does he even fit in this Point Place world anymore? An old friend help ease the transition. AU/Non-Canon
1. Chapter 1  Every Day's a Blur

_**Author Note**__: Yes…it's been a while since I've wrote for this board and I really missed it! Thanks to all the fans and PM's that encouraged me not to give up. Of course this is my favorite forbidden ship and I hope you enjoy the ride._

* * *

><p><strong>Favors for a Friend<strong>

_Eric comes back from Africa with a set of expectations and finds his world is not what he thought. His friends have changed in ways he didn't plan and does he even fit in this Point Place world anymore? An old friend help ease the transition_

T7S

**Chapter 01** – Every Day's a Blur

T7S

**December 31, 1979**

Eric's eyes fluttered open as the captain's voice announced the flight's arrival from Johannesburg, South Africa to Madison's Dane County Regional Airport in less than twenty minutes. Had he been sleeping all that time? He dreamt of Donna. He dreamed of the last time he saw her with her blonde hair all twisted up in a Princess Leia bun….he dreamed of holding her in his arms and then how angry she was when he didn't cancel his trip.

The weather had been bad. He left a sunny southern hemisphere only to arrive on a snowy New Years Eve and air traffic was now in a holding pattern waiting to land. Red was going to be pissed! Eric looked out the window at all the city lights and sighed. In a way he missed civilization but then he also liked the quiet solitude of the little villages.

He missed his mom and family dinners. He missed his dad with his foot in the ass threats. He missed the guys in the basement. He missed kissing Donna. He was stupid for leaving and breaking up with her in a damn letter. But shit, wasn't her happiness all he ever wanted? It always seemed that nothing he did gave her back that smile she had before the ugly man ring – before the little trailer she wanted to sacrifice her future to live in….yet, she found her smile with Casey. For a while – until the Kelso colors bled true.

Eric Forman had ruined Donna's life irreparably – his only hope was that he could spend the next ten years making her happy again. While the American Airlines jet taxied onto the runway, he crossed his fingers and said a quick prayer that would hopefully be answered when he got home.

Home. What a wonderful four letter word. He would hug his mom and maybe his dad and hell, he'd even hug Fez if he had to. He was just glad to be back in Wisconsin and put this experiment behind him. Maybe Donna would be waiting.

Maybe it wouldn't be too late.

Maybe.

T7S

**May 31, 1980**

Summer was going to be brutal. The heat in the attic was nearly unbearable, yet Eric had promised his mom he'd put the winter clothing back in the trunk and sweep at the dust bunnies that collected during the winter. He swiped at the sweat that beaded on his forehead and sat down heavily on Grandma Sigurdson's old rocking chair. This homecoming was NOT what he had envisioned at all.

Things changed while he was gone. In his mind, while he taught classes, Kitty Forman stayed in the kitchen backing cookies. Dad tinkered in the garage and hung out at the Lodge with his buddies. The guys in the basement would still be waiting for him and Donna was still dreaming about his return. Jackie? Eh…she was just a piece of furniture in this vision even though she did call to tell him goodbye.

In reality, Donna kissed him hello and goodbye that fateful New Year's Eve, Kelso went back to his job in Chicago, Fez and Jackie broke up (they were a couple?) Hyde hid out in the basement and rarely made appearances. Now he had Jackie living next door in Bob Pinciotti's guest room, and Donna living in a dorm at U of W. That was totally not what he planned to come home to.

Eric sighed heavily and swept up the dust into the pan and emptied it in the trash. _Escape_ or _The Pina Colada Song_ was playing on the old AM radio he had plugged in by the door and suddenly found himself singing with the song lyrics:

_So I waited with high hopes  
>And she walked into the place<br>I knew her smile in an instant  
>I knew the curve of her face<br>_

Maybe that was the problem. He had known Donna for so long that over the years it was just expected – okay, maybe his expectation that she was the only girl for him_. I knew her smile in an instant…I knew the curve of her face…_ Donna had a life and was not an action figure he would play with at whim. She had a promising future ahead of her and was willing to go for the brass ring.

He had cold feet.

She deserved better.

He deserved whatever he got for hurting her.

The radio was switched off in the middle of _Call Me_, by Blondie, as the trash can was moved to the attic door and the light extinguished. Eric was ready for whatever chore Red had lined up next. This was his penance for hurting his family and friends for leaving and he accepted it without complaint.

If only he could find a regular job to get him out from under Red's thumb, maybe he could be happy. Hell, no one was happy now – but it would feel nice to smile again.

T7S

**November 15, 1980**

"Oh honey, that is just wonderful. I'm so happy for Brooke and I would be glad to make a wedding cake. Are you sure Michael is okay with this?" Kitty was already planning on how to decorate the five tier cake she would bake. Jackie was drinking hot cider at the kitchen table. "Oh yes Mrs. Forman. He thinks Cameron is a great guy and would be a good step-dad to Betsy."

Kitty smiled, "I've met him and he is quite the catch!"

Jackie laughed, "He is handsome and Brooke loves him so much. They'll be a great couple."

Kitty pulled a cookbook down from her cupboard and brought it to the table. She opened the worn cover to the dessert section. "Look at these. I was thinking of square layers stacked off center and covered in roses." Jackie looked at a similar picture cake. "That is gorgeous and it would match Brooke's colors!"

Kitty was pleased at the compliment and eager to start buying the ingredients to bake this special cake.

Jackie reached into her purse and exclaimed, "Oh! Before I forget, here's a check from Brooke's mom – she wants to pay you for the baking."

The slightly wrinkled hands took the check from Jackie's fingers and when Kitty saw the amount she nearly dropped the paper. Brooke's mom was going to pay $300 for a wedding cake? That much money when Kitty Forman could create a masterpiece for no more than fifty bucks? This was a blessing!

Kitty was nearly choked up, "Tell Brooke this is… more than fair for the price. I'll make her the most beautiful cake."

The swinging door opened and Eric walked through with a basket of dirty laundry. He stopped and looked at his smiling mom and Jackie sitting in his dad's chair. "What are you doing here?" Why did Jackie Burkhart have to look so comfortable and happy?

Kitty turned the cookbook around. "Honey…that's no way to talk to company – Jackie came over to ask me to bake the cake for Brooke's wedding."

Eric's eyes got big and he dropped his basket; tee shirts and dirty socks spilling on the floor. "Kelso is getting married and I wasn't invited?"

Jackie smiled softly, "No you big dope. Brooke is marring Cameron. I think you met him at the 4th of July party?" Jackie looked at Mrs. Forman for confirmation.

Kitty nodded. "Honey, he was the tall handsome boy that grilled the bratwurst your father loved so much."

Eric sat down at the table. July…that was months ago! How was he supposed to remember a party when Donna wasn't in it? He did recall a stranger sharing the grill with his dad but the face was a blur. "So….Kelso is okay with Brooke marrying someone else?"

Jackie laughed, "Eric! Have you been hiding under a rock? Cameron Nash owns the biggest pyrotechnic business in Wisconsin. Michael is his biggest fan. Remember the Labor Day Incident?"

Kitty giggled. "Oh Eric, you have to remember that! The Osh Kosh Stadium? The bleachers set on fire because of some fireworks that went off too early? It was all over the news."

Jackie continued the story, "Michael burned off one of his eyebrows and nearly lost the tip of his finger. Seriously, you don't remember?"

Eric scratched his head. It sounded familiar but he had been such a hermit lately and hadn't seen his friends in forever – that did sound like something Kelso would do. "So Kelso doesn't have a problem with some other guy raising his daughter?"

Jackie shook her head, "Eric, you really have to get a grip. Michael is fine. He has Betsy every other weekend and is a great dad. When was the last time you talked to him?" She could tell by his blank expression that Eric's troubles were taking a toll. She reached out a hand to touch his but he recoiled. Softly she asked, "Have you seen _any_ of your friends?"

He shook his head and looked at the door. Nope. No one. Not a single friend. Hyde still lived in the basement but kept odd hours and Fez? Where was Fez? Why in the hell was Jackie even here? It wasn't like they were friends. Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh but she was right – he really hadn't seen any of his friends since he came back from Africa.

Jackie clapped her hands. "Look. What are you doing the Saturday after Thanksgiving?"

Eric looked a little lost. "It's almost Thanksgiving?"

Kitty frowned, "Of course sweetie, why do you think there's a turkey in the freezer and your father keeps talking about desserts? Oh Eric, you need a good wake up call. You can't keep living in the past like this. Donna's gone. She's made her decision to go to school and you need to start your life without her."

Jackie repeated her question. "Are you busy the Saturday after Thanksgiving? I'm a bridesmaid and the usher I'm paired with is 16 years old. I need an escort that can at least buy me a drink. Care to go to a wedding?"

Kitty laughed, "Ahahahaha….it's like a little date!"

Jackie and Eric both looked at the older woman and declared, "It's not a date!"

Jackie looked at Eric and grinned, "It's a _favor_ - two friends just going to an event and doing a favor." With the emphasis on the word _favor_.

Eric seemed to sit up a little straighter. "I think I still have a suit that fits." It might be nice to get out from under Red's thumb and see his friends at a party. "Why didn't you ask Hyde?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Eric…me and Steven are over. Besides, W.B. keeps him so busy he barely has time for his record store these days. Why is it that I know more about your friends than you?"

Eric shrugged. "Fez? Is he coming?"

"Fez is part of the entertainment." Jackie smiled. Wow, she had a nice smile when she wanted. Eric was curious about what she meant. "He's going to dance for the wedding?"

She smirked, "Nope. You're just going to fall off your chair. Fez and some friends from one of those islands he's from formed a group. They call themselves the Foreign Village People. I know, it's a total rip off from the original singing group but Fez is the Indian and he's good! You should hear him sing Y.M.C.A – he's awesome!"

Eric couldn't believe that….well maybe he could – Fez seemed to be talented in more than people gave him credit for. This might be worth spending an afternoon with Jackie Burkhart! "Okay, you have an escort but only if you promise to keep me up to date on the rest of my friends."

Jackie held out her hand. "Deal. Dress nice and we'll take my car. I don't want to pull up outside the Kenosha Hilton in a Vista Cruiser." She winked and Eric could feel his face turn red. Was he looking forward to this wedding more than he thought he should? He watched as Jackie hugged his mom and nearly skipped out the door.

"Does she still live with Fez?"

Kitty sighed, "Oh sweetie….you really need to get out of the house more often."

T7S

**A****/N**: _Since I live in the "Great Flood of 2011" area – my updates may be sporadic depending on if I have to evacuate or not._ _This story will have a beginning, middle and end so I hope you stay tuned and enjoy._

_Writing helps me take my mind off Mother Nature._


	2. Chapter 2 Wedding Bells

**Author Note: **_Oh yay! My regular readers found me! Thanks for the PM's and author alerts – I adore all of you. I'm back with a second chapter. Let's see what happens at Brooke's wedding shall we?_

**T7S**

**Chapter 02** – Wedding Bells

**T7S**

Even Eric had to admit that Jackie Burkhart looked almost as beautiful as the bride. She was holding Brooke's bouquet while Cam was promising to love honor and cherish. Jackie's' dark wavy hair was piled loosely on her head and sprinkled with baby's breath. Her burgundy colored satin dress brushed the tops of her matching satin shoes and Eric was reminded that this was not something Donna would wear. This was girlie girl clothes and the two women at the altar were just gorgeous. That 16 year old brother of Cameron Nash kept leering at Jackie's low cut gown and Eric found himself getting a little possessive despite the situation. He was only an escort as a favor.

Eric turned away as the bride and groom kissed only to see Kelso was hamming it up for the video camera, waving little Betsy's hand in front of the lens. Eric laughed – it was great to see his old friend again.

The wedding was over and popcorn was thrown in lieu of rice. while Kelso tried to catch it open mouthed as the well wishers aimed at his laughing face. Eric found it didn't hurt to smile and he enjoyed running Jackie to her Lincoln to follow the wedding party to the hotel. It was like the sun was shining again

**T7S**

"Seriously?" Eric waited as she swallowed the last of her martini. The glass was set back on the coaster and Jackie nodded. "Yeah. W.B. thinks that the next big artists are those bands that are practicing in garages and playing in coffee shops so he sends Steven to local shows and has him report back."

Eric wasn't as astonished as he thought he might have been. Hyde always had a good ear for music – especially rock music. That explained his living with vampire-like hours. It turned out that Jackie was easier to talk to than he would have admitted. "So Fez is a stylist slash entertainer, Kelso still works as a security guard….what do you do?"

Jackie pulled the green olive from her toothpick with tiny fingers and popped the orb in her mouth delighting in the tart flavor. She smiled, "I still work part time at the salon, I have some night classes to take before I get my license and then I'll be a certified cosmetician."

"So…you are still roommates with Fez? I heard you guys broke up."

Jackie laughed. "Eric, where have you been? After New Year's Day, I moved back into Bob Pinciotti's guest room. He decided not to sell and didn't want to live alone. I mean I love Fez…as a friend….like a brother… but there is nothing…nothing romantic between us. I guess you can say that Fez is – experimenting. He's trying to explore his needs and sometimes he _needs_ more than just a girl….if you know what I mean."

Eric almost choked on his beer. "Are you saying that Fez is….."

Jackie covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't say it out loud!" she hissed. "He's very uncomfortable talking about it and yes. He swings both ways. Think about it Eric, remember all the times he hid in Donna's closet when you guys were making out. Do you really think he was only looking at _her_?"

Eric was shocked to his toes. "Oh my god. Did I do that to him?"

Jackie giggled. "No. I thought I made him that way but you know how he admired man-pretty guys? I think it was always in him and that tingly-in-the-pants thing was his confusion."

Eric sat back in his chair. "Huh. That puts our friend in a whole new light doesn't it?"

Jackie smirked. "No. Just don't bend over in front of him and you'll be okay."

Eric's mouth fell open and she laughed, "I'm kidding! Really. He's still the Fez we know and grew up with. The adult Fez just has a new….swing. Say, speaking of swinging, lets dance before Cameron's brother tries looking down my dress again."

Eric swung his "favor" out on the dance floor and reluctantly admitted to himself that he was having a good time. The band was loud and the bass thumped and having a feminine body in his arms felt nice. Jackie was great company and it was true that in the last eleven months he really did lose track of his friends – a short conversation and he now knew more than he really wanted to know.

Donna didn't hate him but just wanted to be free to live her life and pursue her dreams. Pretty much what his mom told him and also what he had suspected during their relationship.

Donna was done.

Donna was over.

He needed to get on with his own life.

"Eric!"

He was roused from his reverie but Jackie's loud squeak. "You step on my shoes one more time and I swear I'm kicking you so hard you'll hobble your way home!"

He looked down at the brunette in his arms and the peek-a-boo decolletage of her dress was tantalizing. "Sorry….I was thinking about something else." He apologized.

Jackie looked up at his sad expression. "Donna again?" Eric spun her out into the crowded dance floor and swung her back. "You guessed it. I think I'm just having a hard time letting go of the idea that we'll never be together."

Jackie put a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah…I felt like that with Steven but I realized a relationship is between two people…not just me and the idea of Steven or you and the idea of Donna. I'm glad that we finally quit sniping at each other."

Eric looked down. The ex-cheerleader made a lot of sense. "I get what you're saying and it's just different. I had so many dreams and she was in them but I wasn't in hers. It's just going to take some getting used to."

The song ended and the dancing couple stepped apart. Jackie looked at Brooke who was just beaming on the dance floor. The lights dimmed and a rhythmic drumming started. Jackie realized what was happening and pulled Eric back to their table. "Its' Fez's show!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Spotlights were aimed at the bandstand as a cowboy strutted out singing, "_Young man there's no need to feel down…_" Followed by a police officer who picked up the line, "_I said young man pick yourself off the ground…"_ A strong burly construction worker crooned into his microphone, "_I said young man 'cause you're in a new town…"_ The three men turned towards the audience and sang, "_There's no need to be unhappy…."_

The men started marching in place as a motorcycle rider came out singing, "_Young man there's a place you can go…." _The police officer continued,_ "…..I said young man when you're short on your dough…" _and last but not least a tall Indian joined the group. It was Eric's friend Fez!

Fez smiled and waved at Brooke while singing, "_You can stay there and I'm sure you will find…" _The group assembled and turned to face the dance floor. "…._Many ways to have a good time." _The trumpets blasted four times and the song launched into the chorus.  
><em><br>It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
>It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.<em>

_They have everything For young men to enjoy.  
>You can hang out with all the boys.<br>_

Brooke and Cameron got up and went out on the dance floor waving at Jackie and Eric to do the same. Eric hesitated; not wanting to feed into his foreign friend's fantasy of seeing a Forman butt shake, but Jackie pulled him to his feet. "He's not in love you Eric, it's just Fez. C'mon!"

The wedding group formed a semi-conga line and Eric had to admit he was having a blast. Kelso, carrying Betsy joined the dance and Eric laughed when he heard Kelso whining that he would make a better cop than the "dude on stage". He sniggered and Jackie reached back and pinched his hand. "Don't give Michael any ideas!" she laughed.

The wedding bouquet was tossed and Brooke's cousin caught the beautiful flowers. Eric wondered why Jackie wasn't among all the rest of the single ladies trying to catch the coveted bouquet. She looked at him, "I'm not desperate to get married anymore."

_Had she been reading his thoughts?_ Eric shook his head, "I'm sorry it's just so typical …Jackie Burkhart to get in there and wrestle the bouquet away."

Jackie speared a thin slice of wedding cake. "Eric, I'm not that girl you think you remember. You _can_ make the bitch come out but I suggest you don't. I'm a mature young woman and I suggest you treat me that way."

Eric was taken aback by her frankness but it was refreshing at the same time. Had the devil really grown up? He could see that physically Jackie was a perfect woman – maybe a little too perfect and a little too beautiful….he could almost be attracted to her. She was being nice – it was pleasant and for this afternoon, he felt like all of the previous animosity they shared had gone. Well, that was until he stepped on her satin shoe…but still – a new Jackie Burkhart could be good!

"Eric, you're staring at me. Is there something on my face? Is my mascara running again?"

Eric laughed, "No….your face is fine. It's me. I actually think I'm having fun being with you."

She smiled sweetly, "And who wouldn't have fun being with me? You've just been hiding in that cave of a bedroom for so long you forgot how to live. So….let's get in one more dance before this party's over!"

"_There's no need to be unhappy…."_

T7S


	3. Chapter 3 One Favor for Another

**Author Note: **_Ahhh…where do I start? Oh! The crest of the Mississippi has passed Baton Rouge and we are still at 44 feet high but it's expected to get lower by Sunday. That's the good news….the not so bad news is that Eric needs to clean up his act_

T7S

**Chapter 03** – One Favor for Another

T7S

Eric parked the Lincoln behind Bob's sports car and ran around the front to open Jackie's door. "Why Eric, you are still a gentleman. I'm impressed."

He grinned, "Have to be when you have a dad like mine." He stood there with his hand on the door as she got out. Suddenly, he realized he didn't know what to do. "So…do I kiss you goodnight or something?"

Jackie touched his cheek. "Forman, did I give you any indication this was a date? It was a fa-vor. Remember?"

Eric could feel his cheeks redden either from the cold or the verbal gaffe he just made. He frowned and thought about it. "Right. Not a date." He looked back at her pretty face. "But sure felt like a date."

Jackie laughed gaily. "Eric Forman…the day the two of us have a date, Hell is going to freeze over. Good night,"

T7S

**January 1981**

T7S

"….so I'm going down to the mall and putting in an application." Eric said excitedly. Red snatched the newspaper advertisement from his son's hand. "What's wrong with your part time job at Price Mart?"

Eric buttered his toast. "Well….Price Mart is _part time_ and I need a _full_ time job." Red glanced up, "Don't be a smart ass. At least you are getting out of the house."

Kitty laughed,. "Ahahahaha….I was going to bring up some bear rugs for that bedroom cave you were living in."

"Funny mom. But seriously, this job would give me the money I need to take teaching courses and get certified." Eric looked at his dad. "I still want to be a teacher."

Red sat back and furrowed his brow. "That might just be the most adult conversation you and I have had since you came back from the jungle. I really hope you get the job."

There was a quick rap at the sliding door and Jackie poked her head inside. "Mrs. Forman, are we still on for today?" Jackie slipped in the warm kitchen and removed her jacket revealing her pink salon smock.

Kitty covered her mouth with her hand. Slowly she said, "Oh honey….I forgot that your test was today!"

Red looked over at his wife. "Test? What kind of test?"

Jackie sat herself at the empty seat and took a piece of Eric's toast. "Mrs. Forman was going to be a model for me so I can finish this second to the last part of my license. I was going to give her hair a trim."

"Well, you remember that today is our Meals on Wheels day and Kitty always has the Wednesday deliveries." Red smiled a bit too much on the evil side. "Use Eric. He needs to cut that mop sometime."

Jackie looked at Eric with those big beautiful colored eyes. She took a deep breath and suddenly transformed into this professional competent looking stylist and Eric was nearly mesmerized. "You. Cut. Hair?"

She smiled patiently, "Yes Eric. I work in a hair salon. You know this. The big question is will you be my model so I can pass this test?"

Eric dared a glance in his father's direction which only told him what he already knew – he DID need a hair cut. Involuntarily, he ran his hand through the mess of light brown hair and it was not pleasant. He knew Jackie's bitchiness could come shining through at any moment so he declared. "It will be a favor."

She raised a well trimmed brow. "A favor? For what?"

Eric crossed his fingers under the table and watched as those pink lips nibbled on his buttered toast. Why did that seem so sexy?

Eric replied, "I'm trying for a job at that new B. Dalton bookstore at the mall….I need to look good."

Jackie sighed, "Well then you are definitely NOT going to want to dress like that!"

Red sniggered behind his paper. His voice had a tinge of laughter to it, "So go upstairs and get dressed son."

Kitty patted Jackie's cheek. "You are such a dear to help him like this. He really hasn't been out a whole lot since the wedding last year. This will be good for him."

Eric looked at his mom. "I do go to work….sometimes."

Kitty shrugged, "See what I mean? It's like he's still got a case of the Donna Doldrums."

Eric sighed, "Sheesh! I'm so over Donna already! I'm just not motivated – that's why I'm looking for a new job!"

Red smirked over the top of the newspaper, "I heard that your friend, Tonto, is looking for another member for his singing group…."

Jackie giggled, "Mr. Forman, that's not nice!" She looked at Kitty, "But it true, they are looking for a new construction guy." Jackie winked at Eric who threw his hands in the air.

"I'm not working with Fez! I'm not even built like a construction worker!" he exclaimed.

Kitty laughed, "Oh honey, they probably just want someone that fits the outfit." Red chuckled and Jackie giggled as Kitty continued, "But don't worry dear, you don't have the build. Just go apply for this new job and good luck. Jackie will make you look presentable."

Eric lifted a frustrated brow. "Presentable? I want to look like I'm there to kick ass!"

Red folded his paper. "Kick ass on a bunch of books? You learned karate or something? Eric, just go upstairs and change then get that damn head of hair cut."

T7S

Eric was whisked through the beauty school doors into a whirlpool of women wielding scissors and electric shavers and eclectic hair styles. A nylon apron was tied around his neck and he was unceremoniously shoved into a chair. Jackie's face greeted him in the reflection of the mirror. He looked liked a frightened elk – she put her hands on his shoulders. "Relax Eric. It's not often we get a male model in here."

A woman, who Eric could only describe as a cleaned up junkie, came towards him with a safety razor. "I'll shave ya if ya wanna."

Jackie whispered in Eric's ear. "That's Shaky Sharon, just tell her no. I'll get someone else to do your face."

_Shaky Sharon?_ With a razor? "Heh-heh….yeah…no. I'm good with the little bit of beard I have already…but thank you anyways!"

She glared at him and then said, "Fine! I'm going out for a smoke!" Sharon's heels clattered across the chipped black and white tiled floor. Suddenly, Eric's shoes were removed and he flinched. A small older woman smiled, "Pedicures. I'm getting my license in pedicures and son; your feet really need a work over."

Eric glanced back at Jackie who was getting her station ready. Two more women popped up, each taking one of his hands. "I'm Tazzy and I'll be manicuring your right hand and that's Liz…she's a great lefty. Just relax and we'll trim these raggedly cuticles."

Jackie smiled back at his reflection in the mirror and leaned down to whisper, "Relax. You might like it. I'm going to get the shampoo sink ready."

Eric closed his eyes as he felt soft feminine hands massaging his bare feet and clipping his toenails – lotion was being massaged into his hands and cuticles. The girls smelled nice and every now and then a soft arm would brush against him. The collective chatter was a little like music if he tuned out the words.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Jackie's laughing voice interrupted his reverie. He opened his eyes to find that his hands looked nice and the nails neat and trim. His feet looked so much different than he remembered before putting on his socks this morning. Jackie was tapping her shoe, "The shampoo isn't going to magically fall into your hair Eric."

He grinned and slid out of the salon chair and followed Jackie to the bank of sinks at the back of the room. She had him sit in the short chair; lay his neck in the U-Shaped sink while she lifted his feet into a reclining position.

Looking up at the ceiling, Jackie's face loomed over his. Eric suddenly realized he was in a vulnerable position. "Uh….Jackie….you're not planning on….I mean you're not thinking about – hurting me an any kind of way….are you?"

Jackie leaned over his shoulder and turned on the hose the warm water splashing in the sink. She smiled, "I wasn't thinking about it….until you just brought it up. Close your eyes."

Eric gritted his teeth and crossed his fingers under the smock. His mantra was _Please don't hurt me Jackie. Please don't hurt me Jackie_. After feeling small fingers massaging a coconut smelling shampoo into his hair, the mantra changed to _Oh, please don't stop. Please don't stop!_

The spray was held against his scalp – tingling and warm as Jackie rinsed out the shampoo. His cramped fingers were unfurled as he relaxed in the chair. Eric even ventured to comment, "You are good at this."

She brushed a soft arm against his cheek, "That's why I'm paid the big bucks."

Eric closed his eyes as she lathered some nice smelling creamy substance to his hair and rubbed his scalp. "This is a deep conditioner. I'm going to leave it in your hair for a few minutes. Don't go no where."

Eric almost laughed. This was the only place he wanted to be at the moment. The guys would never believe he was in a room surrounded by women who only wanted to make him look better. Well….Fez would…wait! Fez was trained in here too! Jackie came back and started running her fingers through the conditioner in his hair. It felt so good he almost groaned.

"You're lucky that we're getting rid of those split ends." Jackie said casually. "I'm going to get rid of that comb over thing you do with your part."

"My dad isn't going to like it." Eric warned. Jackie smiled above his face. "I'm not cutting your father's hair. We'll shape it and keep it sort of long in the back, shave off that nasty neck hair and give you some layers to make it look like you have body." She added with a wink, "Girls will finally look at you."

Eric tried to flirt back, "Who? Girls like you?"

Jackie slapped the back of his head, "Don't you remember that Hell has to freeze over first?"

Eric grimaced, "You hit hard….for a girl."

"Be glad I didn't pull your hair." She replied. The water was turned on again as she rinsed the conditioner out of his hair. "You are going to look nice and I'm going to pass this part of my test."

T7S

Eric was quite impressed. The front of the cut was short enough to satisfy Red and yet he still had some length that made him cool with the guys. He almost looked as good as Cameron Nash! The class instructor gave him a professional shave and the clothes Jackie had picked out of his closet made him look like a young professional business man.

Tazzy and Liz slipped their phone numbers into his jacket pocket when Jackie wasn't looking. Tazzy mimed talking on a telephone and mouthed the words, "Call me."

Eric looked at himself in the mirror and was convinced that if B. Dalton didn't hire him then he could probably walk into the nearest school district office and claim to be a teacher and the staff would believe it.

He looked cool and confident – would he be able to pull off the interview? He was ready to find out. Jackie was walking back towards him with a piece of paper in her hand.

"I passed!" She squealed happily. Eric was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you! Oh, and thank your mom for not showing up!"

Eric was sort of shocked and put him palm on his cheek. "You're welcome? I guess?"

A bouncing brunette ran out of the salon and got in her car. Seconds later she was gone.

To no one in particular, Eric muttered, "I guess the favor has been paid."

T7S


	4. Chapter 4 A Working Kind of Man

**Author Note: **_Eric is growing up and feeling the pains of losing the old but the hopefulness of gaining someting new….._

T7S

**Chapter 04** – A Working Kind of Man

T7S

"…and this is the non-fiction area where we encourage customers to browse through here first. There are many romance novels and the Harlequin romances that the younger women like. This table is for our overstock that we mark down before taking the books out of inventory. Do you have any questions?"

Eric looked at the pimply faced 20-something bookworm. This poor man looked exactly like Eric was pre-destined to look had Jackie Burkhart not intervened. Clark Everett suffered from the "bad comb over" syndrome that Jackie cautioned him against. That razor sharp line that cut the side of his head into two parts and the long length of hair that flopped on the other side of his face. Comb over – how appropriate. Man, Clark needed a visit to the salon!

Eric cleared his throat, "No. I think you've covered everything about the inventory. Will I get trained on the cash register or am I strictly working the book wall?"

Clark scratched absently at a blackhead on his chin, "Uh….books first. Amelia is our check out girl and she'll be the one that trains you. I'll take your application to corporate and you can start on Monday."

Silently, Eric cheered. He was going to shake Clark's hand but the fact that it had been on the pimple slightly grossed him out so Eric said, "Thanks Clark, I'm looking forward to working with you on Monday."

T7S

Eric handed his mom his first official paycheck. "This is for you and dad. I know having me live at home has been somewhat of a burden so….I want to help out."

The fork filled with fried potatoes clattered onto Red Forman's dinner plate. His mouth worked but no words came out. Kitty laughed uncomfortably, "Ahahaha….oh honey, you didn't need to do this."

Eric sat down and reached for a biscuit. "No mom, I wanted to. I know Hyde helps out and with Dad retired – well I thought I'd step up and help too. I've got a good job now and I should pay rent and food and …stuff."

Red almost smiled. "Son. That's very big of you. I'm almost going to say I'm proud but…you know…the house is going to miss all those chores that aren't going to do themselves."

Eric grinned. "You're welcome dad. I wanted to go next door and thank Jackie. She really helped me get the job. I just want to let her know."

Kitty nodded. "She did give you a spiffy hair cut and you are showering and dressing so much better."

Red took a long drink of water, "You have come a long way son. I'm glad that you're finally doing something with your life. Just don't come back and eat all my dessert."

Eric grinned and grabbed a jacket to head outside.

T7S

"Steven….it's your decision. It's always been yours. If you think it's too much….tell him." Jackie was shivering and didn't want to have another pointless conversation with Steven. He thrust his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"I guess I'm asking you because I don't want to worry Red or Mrs. Forman. I know my crazy hours are keeping them up at night." Hyde pushed his shades up higher on the bridge of his nose.

"Well, talk to W.B. Maybe he doesn't know this is stressful to you. I mean you're traveling a lot and maybe he forgets what your job is about." Jackie suggested.

Steven exhaled and the vapor warmed the air. "You're right - I'm glad we're still friends. I never see Kelso any more and Fez….that's just too weird. Hey, I heard you helped Forman get a job."

Jackie tried to brush off the compliment, "He did all the work. I just helped him look a little more…contemporary…you know, that thing you always hated."

Hyde grinned, "That's me. I got one look and I'm happy with it - what do they say…don't mess with perfection?"

Jackie laughed and hugged her arms. "You're still a funny guy. So go to work already, Bob's made something weird for dinner so I'm going to sneak a sandwich." Jackie turned and ran carefully over the icy drive towards the Pinciotti's back door.

Eric passed Hyde by the garage. "Hyde. Hey! Haven't seen you in a while." Hyde nodded, "Forman. Congrats on the job. Let's get together some night and grab a beer."

Eric was slightly shocked that Hyde even suggested hanging out together! "Yeah…that sounds like a plan. Leave a note on the fridge and we'll work something out."

Hyde nodded and ducked down the back basement stairs. Eric turned and hurried to the Pinciotti house. He paused – his hand ready to knock. This was the first time he'd been at this back door since that fateful night he returned from Africa. This was going to be weird stepping into Bob's kitchen without Donna being there.

Bob opened the door, red faced and wielding a spatula. "Eric! Hey there, hi there ho there! I don't think I've seen you since you came back from your trip."

"Hello Bob." Eric said shaking his hand. The previous bright yellow and green kitchen had been painted a subdued taupe. The curtains were yellowed but otherwise it was tidy and clean. There was a picture Donna and some unknown girls held to the refrigerator with a U of W magnet. She was laughing in the photo with her arms around her friends.

Eric felt a twinge of longing but he had let Donna go months ago. That happy smiling face was all he wanted for her. "Eric. Earth to Eric." Bob waved his spatula in front of Eric's face.

"I'm sorry. I was just surprised to see Donna's picture." He admitted.

Bob smiled. "I like that picture. She's on the student council with those girls. Yep, my Donna Marie is doing great. So….what can I do for you?"

Eric blinked. "Actually, I came by to thank Jackie."

Bob grinned, his face lit up. "She gave you that do-over. Yeah, you're looking pretty good. I have some nice velour leisure suits if you want to borrow them."

"That's okay Bob. I think my wardrobe is working for me. So…"

"Oh. Oh, she's in the guest room - first door on your right at the top of the stairs." His spatula pointed in the general direction of the room. Eric pushed through the kitchen door. "Thanks Bob." Eric took the stairs two at a time and stopped when he found himself heading towards Donna's room. Again, memories threatened to spill out but Eric remembered that photo that was on the Pinciotti fridge.

He rapped on the door and heard a "Bob?"

He smiled and replied, "No. Eric."

The voice on the other side responded, "Come in."

Eric turned the knob and walked into the spacious room only to find a half -dressed brunette. Jackie was peeling off her panty hose and smiled when he walked in. "I'll just be a second." His eyes immediately glued to her lacy blue bra. It was almost as if he hadn't seen anybody semi-naked in some time. Jackie Burkhart had a very nice body!

"Eric. You are staring." Jackie said pointedly. She pulled a sweatshirt over her head. "What's Bob making for dinner?"

Eric had to untie his tongue. "Uh…it involves a spatula and makes Bob sweat. Something hot… and spicy?" _Hot and spicy like Jackie?_ What was he thinking? "I mean…probably something with lots of spice…and he's cooking it."

Jackie brushed past Eric and pulled open a dresser drawer grabbing a pair of fluffy pink socks. She sat on the edge of the bed while slipping her delicate feet into the socks. "Eric, if you don't quit staring, I'm going to kick you so hard…."

Eric turned and looked at a poster of Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys that was tacked to the wall. "Sorry. I just stopped by because I wanted to thank you. I think I just came at the wrong time."

She tied the laces on her shoes and hopped off the bed. "Is there ever a right time? Let's go downstairs. Bob's probably wondering why you're spending so long up here."

Jackie opened the door and there was Bob standing with his arms across his chest and a spaghetti stain on his cheek. "Eric." Eric sidestepped the older man and hurried down the stairs.

Jackie patted Bob on the cheek, "You don't have to protect me Bob. I'm a big girl now."

Bob gave her a side hug. "You're still Pam Burkhart's little girl. It's my pleasure."

T7S

The ziti-sausage bake was delicious. Wonderful aromas of oregano and basil offset the heavy garlic. The French bread was lightly toasted and the salad tossed with olive oil and vinegar.

Eric wiped his mouth with a napkin. "This was great Bob. Since Dad's heart attack mom only cooks low fat food – gets pretty boring sometimes."

Bob nodded and bit into a big forkful of Italian sausage. "Well, I can't get Jackie to eat enough. She eats like a bird and I love to cook. Hey…maybe I can work that into my comedy act. So why did you come over again?"

Eric turned to Jackie. "The bookstore is having a grand opening this Saturday night. I was wondering if you'd like to come check it out."

Jackie looked at Bob. "What's the weather supposed to be like this weekend?"

Bob shrugged, "I think it's more of the same. Cold and maybe some snow."

"Hell still hasn't frozen over." She winked at Eric. Eric held up a hand, "It's not a date! I invited Kelso and Brooke. She's bringing Cameron and I think Fez is going to be there. I just wanted to invite you because you helped me get the job."

Jackie smiled. "Well in that case, I'd be honored to see a hard working man at work. Just let me know what time you'll pick me up."

Eric walked between the two houses and wondered how his life changed from Donna everything to begging for time with Jackie. This was like his life had been turned upside down and was just getting stranger all the time.

But he had a job!

T7S


	5. Chapter 5 This is Not a Date!

**Author Note: **_Looks like a budding relationship maybe?_

T7S

**Chapter 5** – This is NOT a Date

T7S

Clark and Amelia greeted the curious patrons at the door with a flyer and a smile. Eric saw his boss and co-workers trying to look busy and bit back a smile. The store was pristine and everything was shelved perfectly – this was just for show. The escalator stopped on the top step and Eric's hand automatically reached for Jackie's so she wouldn't trip over the metal teeth.

She smiled her thanks and then grinned broadly when she saw Michael, Brooke and Cameron sitting on the concrete wall that decorated some indoor gardening. Kelso yipped and ran over to give Jackie a big hug. She laughed and hugged him back.

"I got the best news!" Kelso nearly shouted. Eric caught up and got a friendly slug in the shoulder. "Dude! I'm working for Cam as pyrotechnic security manager. How AWESOME is that?"

Brooke smiled apologetically. "Cam and Michael have almost become brothers. You have to overlook Michael's…._exuberance_." The chestnut haired girl hugged Jackie and gave Eric a kiss on the cheek. "You two are a cute couple."

Jackie looked like someone had just handed her a snake. "What?"

Eric realized he was still holding Jackie's hand and dropped it like it was going to bite him. "This is not a date!"

Jackie looked at Eric's white face and reaffirmed, "Ho…ho – this is SO not a date! I'm just here for the grand opening. That's all."

Jackie spied Fez coming up the escalator and ran to greet him. Meanwhile Brooke looked at Eric, "Hey…I'm sorry if I implied anything. It's just….you guys looked so comfortable together – it seemed natural."

Cameron nodded. "Jackie's so picky about who she goes out with I thought the same thing." Cam gestured to the excited brunette, "But seriously, just look at her. With the exception of my lovely bride, is there a more perfect young lady out there?"

Eric reached for Tazzy and Liz's phone numbers and remembered they weren't in his pocket. He looked at Jackie's animated face talking to a happy Fez. She was practically glowing. Eric took a look at the brunette and it was like the first time he was seeing her. Not the awkward, conceited young cheerleader that burst in on his basement as Kelso's girlfriend of the week – no, this older Jackie was lovely and accomplished and patient…everything he had wanted Donna to be.

Cam was right. …. _With the exception of my lovely bride, is there a more perfect young lady out there? _No! What had he been thinking about believing she was a midget pain in the ass – oh yeah, Donna encouraged that kind of thinking because of her relationship insecurities. Eric watched as she turned towards the bookstore and the way her mouth curved distracted him for a heartbeat of two.

Jackie was lovely. She was beautiful. Hell, she was gorgeous and he was blind for not noticing months ago. The glass of the second floor balustrade reflected back a myriad of candy colored lights and the soft glow of neon from mall shop signs. The lovely brunette was a portrait against the backdrop of mall lights.

_A neon nymph._

Eric regretted those rushed dances at Brooke and Cam's wedding…dances that could have meant so much more if he hadn't been such a bonehead!

Jackie tilted her head to the side and studied him with those blue green eyes. He knew she caught him staring. Again. Instead of her usual sarcastic_, You're staring at me_…..she only smiled and turned back to finish her conversation with Fez. The smile gave him shivers up the spine.

What the hell was that about?

T7S

Clark was standing on an upturned crate so he could be higher than the crowd. "Welcome everyone to the grand opening of the Point Place Mall's very first B. Dalton Bookstore. B. Dalton was founded in 1966 in Minneapolis and we sell books!"

There was a small smattering of applause. Amelia took the microphone from Clark's hand. "We have appetizers in the non-fiction section and there are drinks in the contemporary book aisles. Have fun and buy something!"

Fez stood by Eric, "Where do you work?" Eric smiled, "I'm non-fiction and if I get lucky, I get to read all the comic books for free."

Fez grinned, "Oh Eric! You are a lucky man! Do they have Wonder Woman? I adore that costume and her Golden Tiara and Lasso of Truth! Back in my homeland, I made a pair of bulletproof bracelets out of old beer cans but believe me, they do not stop bullets!"

"We have Wonder Woman and all the Marvel comics. By the way, I won't tell anyone about your bulletproof bracelets."

The Fez that Eric remembered from the basement breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks Eric. I'd be embarrassed if Kelso or Hyde knew that."

There was a tap on Eric's shoulder and he turned around to see a smiling Jackie. "Both of you forgot the Invisible Airplane. Maybe Diana didn't have Superman's flying powers but she had a cool airplane AND could type 160 words a minute… besides, she was a lot prettier than Batman's sidekick." Both men agreed and the trio began discussing Stan Lee and the comic genre in general.

Towards the end of the evening, Cam and Brooke had purchased some books for Betsy because Cameron loved Green Eggs and Ham since he was a kid. Brooke said polite goodbyes and kissed Fez on the cheek.

Kelso found a book on the history of dynamite and told his friends good bye. Jackie was chatting with Amelia about highlighting her red hair with honey colored strands when Eric walked up.

"I have a gift for you." He said almost embarrassed. Jackie turned around and smiled, "You got me a present?"

Eric grinned, "Well, yeah…it's a book."

Jackie reached into the bag and pulled out a thick novel and squealed. "Oh my god! I knew they were going to write this but I didn't know when!"

Eric's chest puffed out just a little bit more. "I saw the poster in your room and knew you'd appreciate the Hardy Boy/Nancy Drew co-book. The characters interact more than they did in the earlier novels."

Jackie adored the Parker Stevenson and Shaun Cassidy television show and Pamela Sue Martin was an excellent Nancy…she was eager to read this. "Eric…I don't know what to say…this was so….thoughtful of you." She stood on tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

It was all Eric could do _not_ to put his hand over his cheek and hold that kiss just a bit longer. Jackie had already walked out to the promenade and waited for Eric beside the bubbling fountains. He quickly bid good night to his coworkers and hurried out the door.

Jackie had her back turned to the ceramic cherub spewing water from his mouth; she closed her eyes and murmured something before throwing a coin over her shoulder. When she opened her eyes, Eric was standing in front of her. "Don't ask or it won't come true." She said in her _I knew you were there_ tone of voice.

Eric held up his hands, "Not asking – don't want to know."

She smiled, "Good. I love making wishes and if they come true…it just makes it all the better. Say, it's still early. How about grabbing a soda from The Hub?"

Eric smirked, "Like a date?"

She didn't flinch, she didn't even blink. "Like two friends having a beverage? Jeez Forman, don't you know it's not in your DNA for a Burkhart/Forman relationship? What other crazy thoughts are in your head."

Jackie giggled and headed for the escalator with Eric following in her wake. What thoughts he had indeed!

T7S

**February 1981**

Eric noticed that over the course of a few weeks, Bob and Jackie were being invited to more Forman family dinners than ever before. Red seemed to welcome his long time neighbor now that Bob had a job again. The Pinciotti stories were lively and humorous and the laughter sometimes drew Hyde out form the basement.

Kitty was in her element. With the cold weather she could bake special pies and cupcakes for her Meals on Wheels clients. She made healthy muffins for the diabetics and soft shortbread cookies for the older clients. Having two or sometimes three extra dinner guests was a treat.

Eric was acutely aware of the lack of conversation between Hyde and Jackie. Maybe this was a good sign. Since their volatile relationship of on again/off again…it was nice to see them being civil to each other. Donna was becoming a pleasant but vague memory now. Lots of women were attracted to him at the mall, but Eric was intrigued by Jackie and couldn't figure out why. She seemed to be irritated by him yet always made him walk her home after the meal. She would invite him over when Bob made his famous Italian ice cream.

These two neighbors were becoming fast friends and Eric Forman didn't mind one bit.

T7S


	6. Chapter 6 Friends Always Seem to Know

**Author Note: **_…..Eric gets a once in a lifetime invitation…._

T7S

**Chapter 6 **– Friends Always Seem to Know

T7S

Hyde still occupied the old chair that sat across from the washing machine. Jackie sat on the small yellow sofa next to Eric while Fez sat in the lawn chair. The basement smelled reminiscent of the "circle" that had occurred earlier in the day but for now the friends were all watching the new episode of Saturday Night Live.

Fez sighed, "I miss Gilda Radner…she would have been worth five mules in my country.

Hyde remarked. "I think Joe Piscopo would be worth a couple…wait - what the hell did you do in your country anyways?"

Jackie smiled. "I love the skits. You know, those ones that you think are real commercials but the actual products are fake?"

Eric chimed in, "Me too!" The shared smile did not go unnoticed by a pair of shaded eyes. Hyde leaned forward with his forearms on his thighs. "Say Forman…what's going on between you and little miss sunshine here?"

Fez looked away from the television. "Fez wants to know too. You guys are acting like friends and you never acted like friends before."

Jackie looked at Hyde, "Eric and I have _always_ been friends." The hint of sarcasm did not go unnoticed by any of the guys. "When he left for Africa did any of you call him to say goodbye or did you just hang around for the free party and give him a punch in the arm?"

Hyde smirked, "Do you really think Forman was paying attention to you when you called? Donna was practically glued to his ass."

Eric glared at Hyde who laughed. He looked at Jackie. "I loved that you called. You said I had always been very special to you….did you really mean that?"

Jackie nodded. "You are a great guy and unlike these goons, I was always able to talk to you. I _know_ that Steven here gave you an empty paper bag and Fez….well, Fez probably hugged you and cried…"

Fez dropped his head, "I confess….it's true." Fez looked at Hyde, "Then it just got worse."

Jackie realized that the "Chicago/Michael" moment was about to rear its ugly head so she turned to Eric, "I considered you my friend and Donna's my friend so I know more about you than you care to know."

Eric wondered if that was a good thing or something bad. Donna had a very good vocabulary and if she was telling Jackie things….like the break up letter….the Princess Leia moments….oh god.

Jackie saw the stricken expression on his face, "We didn't talk about your sex life Eric – get real."

Hyde started to chuckle and Fez laughed and Eric felt like months of living so awkwardly were starting to disappear. He was here now with everyone but Kelso and Donna and it was good. He had a reliable job with a prospective future and could see money for school building in the bank. He had friends. Yeah, he was gonna be okay.

T7S

Bob bounced a giggling Betsy on his knee. "Is little Betsy Wetsy having fun with Uncle Bob?" Jackie smiled and turned to Brooke and Cameron. "I'm so glad you stopped by. Does Michael know you're moving to Point Place?"

Brooke shook her head. "No. I did talk to John and Victoria and they are thrilled to have their granddaughter so close by. I thought it was important for my little girl to know all of her grandparents."

Cameron laughed, "That's because your mom is such a bitch." Brooke pretended to gasp and pushed her husband's shoulder. "Mom's not a….okay, she is a little over protective but a bitch?"

Jackie laughed, "I've met your mom and yeah…I agree with Cam."

The doorbell rang and Bob stood up suddenly exclaiming, "Betsy had a wetsy! I gotta get the door!" Cam took the laughing baby and tried not to chuckle at the pee stain on Bob's thigh. Jackie turned back to Brooke, "Michael is going to be just ecstatic."

Cameron nodded, "He's showing great responsibility with the every other weekend visits. Brooke and I were thinking about adding to the family and if Michael spends more time with his daughter….." Brooke smiled shyly and added, "…it helps us practice for a little boy…"

Jackie clapped her hands, "That's so wonderful! Brooke you are a great mom and Cam? You are a great guy. You so deserve to have another kid. I'm so happy for you and I'm sure Michael will be too!"

"Why is Kelso going to be happy?" said a familiar voice. Jackie turned around, "Eric! I didn't know Bob invited you also!"

Eric reached over the coffee table and shook hands with Cameron and then walked around the table to give Brooke a hug. "Smells like pee."

Brooke's eyes got big, "Oh! I've got to change this diaper! I'll be so glad when potty training starts."

Eric sat down in the armchair. "Glad I arrived in time for the show." Brooke laughed lightly, "Don't worry Eric, one day you'll have your own and you will love changing dirty diapers."

Cameron watched with glowing eyes as Brooke left the room with his stepdaughter. "I love those girls. They complete my entire life. So…Eric, I have some friends in Milwaukee that are holding a convention I think you'd be interested in."

Eric's brows rose slightly. _A Star Wars convention maybe?_ "Milwaukee?"

Cam shrugged, "They needed a bigger hall – it's a science fiction slash comic collector convention. Elvira, the sexy mistress of horror will be there. A couple of actors from scary movies…it's supposed to be a big event."

"Well Cam…I'm not a big horror fan as much as a Star Wars guy…."

"Star Trek groupies will be there and I'd like to add the one and only Mister Stan Lee."

Eric gasped. He couldn't breathe. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity looking him in the face. If Stan Lee autographed just one of his pristine original Spiderman comics…it could be worth a ton of money! Jackie looked at the serious expressions on the men's faces. Comic book collecting must be big time business!

"Do they show scary movies? Like The Exorcist?" Jackie asked. Cameron smiled patiently. "They might have before that movie premiered. They will probably show clips of upcoming movies like the new sequel for _Friday the 13__th_. Oh, my friend has a friend that helped film this werewolf movie." Cam snapped his fingers trying to think of the name, "Ah_! American Werewolf in London_. They wrapped up filming a few weeks ago and it's supposed to come out this summer."

Cam turned to Eric, "It's in April so if you want tickets….give me a call." Brooke and a freshly diapered Betsy came down the stairs followed by Uncle Bob in a new leisure suit. "Don't worry about me kids; it's not the first time I've been peed on."

Jackie laughed. "I'm sure it won't be the last either!"

T7S

Eric said his goodbyes to Bob and the Nashes and walked across the snow covered driveway in the dark. Still, he was smiling. Donna had called to announce she would be spending Spring Break in California with Midge and Eric did not feel disheartened one bit. In fact it was actually nice to talk to his ex-girlfriend without the _what-did-I-do-wrong-this-time_ feeling.

His ear was listening halfheartedly to Donna's voice and the other was enjoying Brooke and Jackie's lyrical laughter. Cameron Nash was becoming a fast friend and Bob was much nicer since they weren't going to be in-laws anymore!

"Hey Forman."

Eric turned at the sound of his voice and looked over to see Hyde standing by his El Camino. "Seriously, what's going on with you and Jackie?"

Eric shrugged. "Nothing…and not for lack of trying. I like her Hyde. Don't know exactly why but she's funny and smart and makes me feel good about myself.' Hyde pushed off his car door with a booted foot and scuffled through the snow. "I still care about her…I will never love her like she wants to be loved but if you hurt her. I'm kicking your ass."

Eric grinned. "I would never intentionally hurt her. Besides, she said it wasn't in my DNA for a Burkhart/Forman relationship."

Hyde snorted, 'Now that was a good burn. What did you say back?"

Eric shrugged. "Nothing. What can a guy say after something like that?" Hyde gave Eric a nice slug to the shoulder. "I'll be watching you. Watching her and just….watch yourself."

Eric didn't know exactly what to say so he waited for Hyde to get in his car. "Man…"

Hyde started his engine and replied, "Whatever…I don't want details. Just take care of the cheerleader."

T7S


	7. Chapter 7  The Cheerleader

**Author Note: **_… Eric get a little….distracted_

T7S

**Chapter 7 **– The Cheerleader

T7S

**March 1981**

T7S

Snow was melting and giving way to a beautiful Point Place spring. Bob's colorful pansies were blooming by the back door and the sunshine was a welcome respite from the dreary winter gray.

Jackie was digging in Bob's garage-o-trash when a friendly voice startled her. "Can I help you?"

She gave a little "yip" and turned around. "Eric! You don't sneak up on people like that! You scared me."

Eric didn't want to admit that he had been admiring the view of her pants in the tight Levi's as she scoured the garage for some token item. "Sorry if I was rude. You were making a lot of noise in here and I thought Bob got stuck again."

Jackie's lips curled up in a smile, "I remember. I had to get a bottle of cooking oil so he could get his legs unstuck from the Christmas ornaments."

Eric pulled out a box and sat on it. "Not his first time. So, what are you looking for?"

Jackie wiped her dusty hands on her pants. "Bob said there's an extra large sleeping bag in here. I need it for a trip next month."

Eric's eyebrows rose. "Camping?"

She laughed. "No you goose. The Point Place Cheer Squad is getting together over Spring Break to write new cheers and I was invited to stay at the condo." Then she squealed, "Do you know what an honor that is?"'

Eric mimed a cheer, "Two four six eight Jackie Burkhart gets there late…."

She pushed against his shoulder. "Get real Forman. Not many alumni get invited to something like this and I was asked! You're just jealous because you're going to miss the _pajama_ _party_." She winked and Eric felt a warm jolt up his spine. "You know what a bunch of girls do at a _pajama party_…don't you?"

Eric could feel his throat get tight as his most precious night time fantasy came to forefront. In a squeaky voice he answered, "No?"

Jackie tapped him on the nose. "We go to sleep you goon. Now help me find the sleeping bag so I can send it to the cleaners." Twenty minutes later, the pair unearthed the camping gear and some odd colored tiki lamps Eric could never remember seeing before. Jackie unrolled the extra large size Coleman sleeping bag and coughed at the dust that rose up from the musty old bag. Eric swatted at the musty cloud which resulted in a sneeze. "Bless you." She said before sneezing herself. Eric unzipped the large pull tab and opened the sleeping bag onto the Pinciotti driveway. He was surprised to discover a couple of pine cones, some old popcorn and a large afro comb.

"Must have been a long time since Bob used this." Eric commented, "You know…back when he still permed what hair he had."

Jackie smiled, "He wears a rug and I'll have you know that I take care of it properly just for him." Jackie went back into the dark garage and pulled out a small ice chest. At Eric's questioning look, she added, "I'm bringing the booze."

Eric smirked, "Must be some crazy cheer writing going on if you need booze."

Jackie grinned, "The booze is for later." She laughed and added, "_Before_ the pajama party." Jackie blew Eric a kiss and he nearly fell off his cardboard box as he watched her skip/walk to the Pinciotti kitchen. Why was she having such an effect on him?

The dirty sleeping bag still lay on the driveway so Eric picked it up and gave it a good shake coughing at the dust cloud. He draped the brown fabric over the fence and wandered back into his own kitchen. He didn't need to overdose on thoughts of Jackie Burkhart at the moment.

T7S

"Oh! Here he comes right now. Hold on Cameron!" Kitty said excitedly. She held out the phone receiver. "Eric, it's Cameron, he has information about your trip next month."

Eric grinned and took the phone from his mom. Kitty frowned at the dust on his shirt. "Where have you been? You're making my kitchen filthy!" She pretended to frown.

Eric laughed, "Hello Cam. What's going on?"

Cameron's Nash deep voice came over the line. "Eric, I decided the convention sounded like a good way to get out of town for a night so I got an extra ticket and booked us a room at the Hyatt."

"Cam, I was going to stay with Jack and Corey."

"Seriously dude….Corey? The guy that moans meat by-products in his sleep?"

Eric laughed, "Yes. He works in a butcher shop and takes his job very seriously."

Cameron snorted, "Dude, two queen beds overlooking the pool. Nicer hotel…what do you say? Be my convention roomie for the night."

"Okay! Okay, quit twisting my arm!"

Kitty smiled at the happy tone of voice coming from her wayward son. He was blossoming again – it was so nice to see that smile Red paid for years ago.

She listened half-heartedly as Eric made arrival plans and exhibits that were "must see" events. Dinner was done and warming in the oven. Her son was happy…Red wasn't grousing about the kids anymore. Life was good.

T7S

"Okay, I can survive a Pam Macy visit but whose great idea was it to invite the sluttiest girl from high school to this party? I mean everyone knows she's not the brightest bulb on the tree."

Bob walked in on Jackie's end of the conversation. "I've got extra Christmas bulbs if you need them."

Jackie smothered a chuckle and shook her head. She covered the receiver and replied, "It's an insult Bob but thanks for the offer."

Bob smiled. "No problem. Dinner in 20 minutes and I invited the Forman's." He pushed open the kitchen door and Jackie hurriedly said into the phone, "Misty? I gotta go change. I'll see you in a couple weeks!" _What was she going to wear? Why didn't Bob give her advance notice that Eric was coming! _

The pink satin top was nice but didn't match the white pants and the black wool slacks made her look too short. Instead, Jackie settled on a nice linen suit and styled her hair into a loose chignon. She pulled some tendrils out of the bun and they framed her face perfectly. Eric Forman didn't stand a chance.

T7S

Eric did not have a clue to what he just ate. He couldn't keep his eyes off the pretty brunette at the end of the table. While his dad and Bob were talking about some Packer's game and his mom was exclaiming that the garlic bread was perfect, Jackie was giving him a Mona Lisa-like smile.

Was she flirting? No, she never really said anything directly to him that wasn't unrelated to the serving of the meal. Donna never flirted like that and surely never dressed in such a beautiful suit. Her heart shaped face was tan and a great contrast against the ivory colored linen. That little piece of hair that brushed her temple – Eric wanted to twirl his finger around it and feel the silky strands. He knew he looked like an idiot with his cheek resting in the palm of his hand….it was only when his elbow slipped off the table that he sat up and quit thinking _Jackie thoughts_. It was too dangerous!

"Eric? Honey, Jackie asked you a question." Kitty said waving her napkin at her son.

Red nudged Eric with his shoe, "Are you thinking about that damn Footwalker character again?"

"Skywalker dad and no - I was distracted." He glanced back at the brunette who giggled and excused herself from the table. Eric quickly grabbed his empty plate and stacked some dishes on top and followed Jackie into the kitchen. Suddenly she whirled around startling Eric and he nearly dropped his dirty dishes.

"Are you following me?"

"Uh….yeah?" he managed to stammer.

Jackie smiled. "Well maybe next time you could be a little less obvious." She pulled a piece of paper towel off the roll and walked towards him. Folding the towel in half she dabbed at his lower lip. "You had a little bit of drool hanging there."

Eric blinked and she was gone. The last thing in his mind was Hyde's sardonic comment. "Whatever_…I don't want details. Just take care of the cheerleader_."

Man…this was going to be harder than he thought!

T7S


	8. Chapter 8 You Drive Me Crazy!

**Author Note: **_A plan is put into motion…..let's ride!_

T7S

**Chapter 8 **– You Drive Me Crazy!

T7S

Jackie dragged a hot French fry through Donna's pool of ketchup before popping it in her mouth. "So….what do you think?"

Donna shrugged. "What do I think about what? You hanging out with Pam Macy and getting a bad reputation or dating Eric and still getting said bad reputation?"

Jackie laughed at her blonde friends attempt at a joke. "Me…dating Eric Forman… of course!"

Donna looked at her midget friend curiously. What could Jackie Burkhart possibly see in the man she always openly despised? "Have you lost your mind?"

Jackie laughed. "No, you lumberjack. He's actually attractive and funny and above all else….single. He has all the elements a girl needs for dating."

Donna smirked and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "I actually think you and Eric would be a good idea but what changed your mind about him? I still think he's a dink….but yeah, he's a good dink."

Jackie sat back in her chair and thought about Bob's Spaghetti Squash Surprise dinner and how enraptured Eric had been and she wasn't even really flirting! It was so cute – he was all gaga and awkward. Not at all like Steven or Michael had been. It was charming how he was always available if she needed an escort or a _favor_. He was a good friend and obviously liked her.

_He __wanted__ a date!_ There had been many times he nearly asked her and she shot him down. The Forman spirit never kept him down for long and he'd pop right back up and recover nicely. He was like an Eric-in-a-Box. Jackie smiled and replied, "I think Eric grew up. Yeah, I see a lot of potential."

Donna's eyes widened. "You think Eric grew up? God I hope so, because he was a horrible teenager."

Jackie smiled, "We were all horrible teenagers Donna. Now we are wonderful adults. Remember that tacky list I wrote of my dream guy? We _mistakenly_ thought it was Fez….really it was Eric."

Donna laughed, "The Foreign Village People played at the campus square last weekend and Fez was great! I think he should consider going solo."

"I know! He's got a nice voice. I've been doing the band's hair and they tip good. There must be lots of money in the singing business….but I'm talking about your ex-fiancé/boyfriend, not Fez."

Donna touched her brunette friend's hand. "Jackie, against my better judgment - if you think you want to date Eric. You have my blessing."

"Oh Donna, I don't want your blessing. I just wanted your opinion!" Jackie laughed, "Let's go watch the football game so I can look at the cheer squad!"

Donna rolled her eyes, "And here I was thinking you came to visit me at school. What an idiot I was!"

Jackie laughed and gave her friend a hug. "C'mon! Best seats are on the 50-yard line. You might find some handsome quarterback that wants a _special_ Pinciotti interview…."

Donna pretended to gasp and laughing, pushed at Jackie's shoulder. "You meddlesome midget! I hope you're right!"

T7S

Eric looked at his closet and sighed. This was a convention, so was it dress nerdy and fan-like? Or dress cool like he knew what he was doing? Part of him wanted to fit in and dress like a Trekkie and the other part wanted to compete with Cameron Nash. Brooke obviously traded up. Michael Kelso was admittedly a good looking guy but a doofus. Cameron was accomplished, an overall great guy and movie star good looking. Even Kitty Forman wasn't immune to his charms. Eric wanted to be like that.

Still, Eric packed a blue long sleeved Spock-type pullover and grabbed his v-shaped tie clips and put them in his backpack. A fresh pair of jeans and some socks completed the rest of the packing. This was just an overnight trip right? Why bring more clothes than necessary? He needed room for souvenirs!

The pile of first edition Spiderman comics were wrapped in clear plastic sleeves and carefully stacked between layers of tissue. Eric gently set the valuable editions into an old boot box and taped the lid shut. These had to stay safe – he couldn't run the risk of having the covers faded by sunshine.

This was going to be one exciting convention!

T7S

Jackie folded her lacy camisole and set it on top of her fuzzy socks. Should she bring the latest issues of Cosmo or did the other girls have their own copies? Ah hell, you could never have too many copies of the world's best magazine! Into the overnight bag went night cream, mascara remover, hair dryer, curling iron, lip balm and assorted shampoo bottles and matching creme rinses.

Satisfied that she packed enough and only the prettiest outfits, Jackie closed her suitcase and set her silk covered pillows on top. Bob's borrowed sleeping bag was freshly cleaned and sitting downstairs by the back door. It was going to be great sitting around with a cheer squad thinking of new rhymes and rhythms to cheer to.

Bob poked his head into the open doorway. "Hey Jackie….I'm heading out. Have a nice girl's weekend and lock up when you leave okay?"

Jackie smiled at Bob's caring expression. "I will. Have a great show! You never know when you'll be asked to perform with Jerry Lewis!"

Bob grinned, "I know! I've been practicing…maybe one day….." Bob waved and headed down the stairs. Jackie looked around the room to make sure there was nothing she needed for the weekend that hadn't been packed.

T7S

"Oh honey, make sure you take a jacket." Kitty said. "I heard on the news they are expecting a big storm this afternoon."

Eric dropped his backpack near the sliding doors. "No way. The sun is shining – it's April!"

Red looked up from his newspaper. "Eric, you know it's not uncommon to get snow this late in the year. Remember how you used to wish for snow days?"

Eric thought back to Kelso in the basement snorting root beer up his nose while Hyde laughed with hysterics. Donna just ignored the three stooges and finished her homework. _Those were some good times!_ "Your right dad, but Milwaukee's only a couple hours drive and I should get there before the bad weather hits."

A brunette head popped inside the glass doors. "Mr. Forman? Could you please look at my car? It doesn't want to start and Bob replaced the battery for me last week."

Happy to be doing something constructive, Red folded his paper and stood up, "Knowing Bob he probably put the damn thing in backwards. Let me have a look"

"I don't know." Jackie argued lightly, "It drove okay yesterday and now…nothing."

Kitty smiled as Red made a big show out of reaching for his toolbox to fix another car. "Eric, honey….Jackie's going to Milwaukee for the weekend. Why don't you ride together and save some money on gas?"

Eric frowned. Her cheer thing was _this_ weekend? "I don't know mom, we're going to completely different places." Kitty only smiled and put some sandwiches in a Ziploc storage bag. "Couldn't hurt to ask!"

T7S

Red scratched his head. "Jackie…it looks like you need a new alternator. Maybe you can borrow Bob's car."

Jackie kicked at the tire of her Lincoln. "No. He already left for Chicago. Now I'll never get to Milwaukee." Damn! All of her things were packed in the trunk and Pam Macy would just gossip about this for the next six months.

"Hell. Eric's meeting Cameron at a hotel for some silly convention. Ride with him. I'm sure one of your friends could give you a ride back."

Jackie smiled. Mr. Forman's suggestion was excellent! She could save money on gas and get a new pair of boots at the mall next weekend! "I'll ask him. Thanks Mr. Forman!" She bestowed a kiss on his cheek and Red blushed slightly. "Go ask him, I'll close up your hood."

Eric was putting his backpack and box of collectibles in the back of the Vista Cruiser when the smell of honeysuckle wafted across the driveway. He saw Jackie's shadow before she got there. His heart started pounding. She looked at him with those glowing multicolored eyes and smiled slightly.

"Eric, could I catch a ride with you to Milwaukee? I'll pay for half your gas."

His ears were buzzing and his pulse was racing. "Uh…sure. I'm only spending the night."

"That's okay. I'm getting a ride back from one of my friends. So.,…if it's no inconvenience?"

He grinned. "Where's you stuff? We'll just put it in the back of the cruiser."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks Eric. This will be a trip you'll never forget!"

"That's what I'm hoping for!" Eric thought it but didn't say it. This was as close to a date as he was going to get. A two hour drive with Jackie's undivided attention!

Hell yeah!

T7S


	9. Chapter 9 It's a Carpool!

**Author Note: **_…have you ever taken a drive and it just turned out to be one of __those__ days?_

T7S

**Chapter 9 **– It's a Carpool!

T7S

Eric squeezed in the ice chest and slammed the tailgate shut. "Are you sure you only packed for a weekend? I mean there's enough stuff in here for a whole week!" He exclaimed.

Jackie laughed, "I'm going to a girl's party and we don't wear the same outfit twice. I'll bet you have one change of clothes in that little backpack of yours."

Eric blanched. _How did she know?_ "Well, I'm just spending one night and coming home tomorrow. I don't need to bring that much."

Jackie patted his cheek. "Well I do, so just deal with it." She looked up to see Kitty running out of the kitchen with a plastic bag of sandwiches. "Oh sweetie, don't forget your lunch. You'll save a ton of money AND gas by not stopping at one of those nasty drive thru restaurants. You know how they never wash their hands when making food…." Kitty stopped and smiled when she saw the pink suitcase in the back of the cruiser. "Oh….it's like a little date…."

Eric and Jackie looked at the older woman. "It's not a date!" They both said simultaneously. Eric collected himself, "It's a _carpool_." He looked at Jackie who nodded in agreement. "We are just going in the same direction and since Jackie's car is….kaput….we're taking the cruiser."

Kitty's smile wouldn't go away. "Okay then…tell yourself what you need too, but remember your jacket. There's a storm coming."

Jackie looked up at the blue sky with a smattering of fluffy white clouds. "Storm? It's beautiful."

Eric nodded. "See? She agrees with me. Mom, I think you worry too much." Kitty shrugged and held out the bag of roast beef sandwiches. "Be that as it may, I'm a mother and that's what we do."

Eric sighed, "I need to go get my jacket." He said to Jackie. "Apparently, I'm going to need it."

She stifled a giggle and whispered, "I'll be in the car."

T7S

Highway 43 North was like a parking lot. To Eric, it seemed like everyone in Point Place was leaving town on vacation and going to Milwaukee. Much to his dismay the sky darkened and raindrops began splattering the windshield. The sunny temperatures they left in Point Place plummeted dramatically. Jackie reached over and clicked on the radio.

"Welcome to the Saturday afternoon weather report from WWPP radio! Here to bring you the information about the developing storm is our very own Bree Cannon! Bree, what can you tell us about the impending storm front?"

Jackie looked at Eric who shrugged. _How did his mom know about these things?_

Bree's voice carried over the tinny sound of the AM radio and GM Delco speakers Red insisted on installing. "Thanks Dan, as you know Wisconsin is a state of frequently changeable weather. Right now, we have a late winter storm that has developed in the southern Great Plains and is moving north and east bringing with it an arctic air mass from Canada that is pushing south and east so you know what that means…."

"Tell them Bree!" Dan, the announcer said excitedly. Jackie muttered sarcastically. "Tell them Bree!"

Bree Cannon's voice sounded entirely too happy to announce a snowstorm was on its way to Milwaukee and surrounding areas. "Dan, we can expect at least six inches of snow and you know what that means?"

"Tell them Bree!" Dan, the announcer said excitedly. Eric echoed Jackie's earlier remark, "Tell them Bree!"

Bree shouted, "Snow day!"

Dan laughed, "Oh Bree you are such a cut up! It's _Saturday_ and there is no _school_ but what the heck! Let's unpack those toboggans and mittens folks and go have fun. This has been Dan and Bree and your 3:00 o'clock weather!"

Eric turned the station to a different dial and Michael Jackson's _Rock with You_ played softly in the background.

_Out on the floor  
>There ain't nobody there but us<br>Girl, when you dance  
>There's a magic that must be love<em>

_Just take it slow_  
><em>'Cause we got so far to go<em>

The traffic started to creep forward and Eric took the opportunity to slide his right arm along the back of the seat. He hummed with the tune and then felt a hand pick his arm up and deposit it back in his lap. "Too early Eric." She didn't sound angry but there was still a warning in the tone of her voice.

"Okay." He said softly. After driving behind a large semi for a half hour, a wind started to pick up and the heavy rain turned into an icy sleet. Eric turned on the heater and was glad his mom suggested bringing a jacket. "Are you warm enough?"

Jackie hugged her arms. "Yeah, thanks. I really thought we would have beat this weather and been in Milwaukee by now."

"Me too. Cameron rented a room at the Hyatt and I brought my Spock shirt." He looked at the strange expression on her face and quickly added. "Er….I guess I shouldn't have told you that."

Jackie looked out the window and replied, "That wasn't something I really cared to know Eric."

"Well, it wasn't like I had a big choice of fitting in – you know how popular Cameron is…I didn't want to look like a geek." Eric explained. Jackie sniggered, "Eric, it's a convention – everyone is going to look like a geek. I wouldn't be surprised if Cam wore his pocket protector."

Eric glanced over and saw a smile playing around her lips. "You're kidding."

Jackie laughed, "Of course…Cam wouldn't be caught with a pocket protector – he'd be the guy _handing_ them out with his company logo on it."

Eric turned his windshield wipers on high, "I think I saw a boxful at Kelso's mom's house." The rubber blades swiped inefficiently over the icy glaze on his front window. "It's getting harder to see. Let me know what the next town coming up is okay? I think I need to stop at a gas station and replace these wipers."

Jackie shook her head, "I can't see. It's snowing out there."

"Roll down the window." Eric suggested. He didn't want to tell her that it was increasingly difficult to drive in this mess. He wanted to appear cool and collected. _Like Cam._

"I'll get my hair wet!" Jackie argued. Eric rolled his eyes, "Like I can look out my side window and drive at the same time!"

She growled and rolled down the window; freezing wind and soft flakes of snow blowing into the front seat of the Vista Cruiser. "There's a green exit sign up there, I can't read it because of the snow!" She yelled with her head outside the glass.

Eric put on his blinker and swerved into the right lane. Jackie pulled her head back in the car and shook the snowflakes from her hair. "Thanks for ruining my hair." She complained loudly.

"Where's the exit?"

Jackie pointed, "Just get in the right lane. It said Exit 157 or something like that. I couldn't see anything else but that yellow taxi ahead of us." She rooted around in her purse for a comb. "Isn't there always a gas station at every off ramp?"

Eric turned on his signal even though he couldn't see the exit through the frozen glaze of the windshield. "Jackie, stick your head out the window again, you're gonna have to guide me off this freeway."

"Eric, you are really starting to annoy me!" She rolled down the window and the cold air nearly took her breath away. She shouted, "Now! The ramp is only a half block….20 feet…aaahhhh!" Eric quickly swerved onto the shoulder almost narrowly missing the exit. Jackie ducked back in the Cruiser as the back end fishtailed on the icy road.

The Vista Cruiser sailed down the off ramp fishtailing over the ice road. With the windshield iced over, Eric couldn't see and estimated he'd driven some distance before they both screamed as the car bounced over something in the road and landed with a loud crunch. Then there was a thunderous BANG followed by a ….whoosh….whoosh and ended with a series of flap…flap….flaps to which Eric reacted to the jerk of the steering wheel and slammed his foot on the brakes. _Wrong maneuver Forman_ - he was driving blind and with a blown out tire.

The handicapped Vista Cruiser limped to a stop in the center of a service road in the middle of nowhere. He turned off the ignition and the useless windshield wipers stopped mid-wipe. He turned to his passenger. "This is just wonderful."

Jackie looked at him. "I have a party to go to and you give me a flat tire in a snowstorm in God knows where!" She was angry and she knew it wasn't Eric's fault but that didn't make her any less upset. Eric turned with an astonished expression on his face.

"Wait a sec….aren't you the spritely young woman that said…. "_Thanks Eric. This will be a trip you'll never forget!" _He smacked the steering wheel honking the horn which echoed dimly.

"Thanks Jackie…my _navigator_ – now this is truly a trip I'll never forget!"

The snow fell in a flurry of white fluffy flakes that landed silently on the hood and roof and surrounded the Cruiser. The silence was deafening.

And that was inside the car!

T7S

**A/N**: _Author is not an expert on blown out tires….for the sake of the storyline and the fun that follows….just go with it. _


	10. Chapter 10 This Wasn't in the Plan

**Author Note: **_The snow thickens…..(not actually, but the plot does…)_

T7S

**Chapter 10 **– This Wasn't in the Plan

T7S

Eric covered his face with the palms of his hands – he could feel the muscles in his neck getting tight. Outside the warmth of the car, it was just freezing cold winds and snow. Not to mention an obvious flat tire. Hesitantly, he rolled down the window just enough to see that just beyond the sheet of white was a building. Or at least what looked like a building. He looked over at Jackie who threw her head back and closed her eyes.

"I can't believe this is happening." She groaned.

Eric shrugged into his thin jacket and looked down only to realize he was wearing canvas Nikes which were going to get soaked. "There's some kind of building out there. Maybe I can find a phone or something."

Jackie looked over at him. "And you're going to leave me in the car? Alone?"

Eric looked grim. "Listen, it's about 100 yards away, I'll run over and back and you should still be warm. I'll fix the tire when I get back."

"Why don't you fix the tire _now_ and we can _drive_ out of here then at least we can ask where we are." Jackie suggested.

Eric thought about it. _Why didn't I think of that?_ He mentally smacked himself in the head - it really was a better idea.

T7S

Half an hour later, Eric climbed back in the driver's seat soaking wet, shivering and weary. He turned on the engine and let the heater run for a few minutes while shedding his wet jacket. He knew Jackie had questions and he wasn't ready to answer them. Every damn thing his dad taught him about fixing a flat had gone to hell. The tire on the car was shredded to ribbons and when he finally got the spare out of the wheel well, which had been buried under Jackie's suitcases – it was flatter than a pancake.

The snow had made the jack handle cold and slippery so he tried using the sleeves of his jacket as makeshift mittens, but the fact of the matter was – they were stuck. He couldn't drive them out on the rims because the spare was just that flat. So….unless a tow truck came specifically down this road, wherever in the hell they were…they weren't going anywhere. Eric looked at the utility substation through the thick veil of snow and couldn't see any lights that indicated someone, like an actual person, worked there.

They were screwed.

Jackie pushed his shoulder. "Eric, I've been talking to you - can't you hear me?"

He turned in his seat. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about other things. Like the flat tire!"

"Don't you have a spare?" she asked.

Eric bit his tongue. "Yes, I have a _spare_. You watched me take it out of the back." He draped his wet jacket over the steering wheel in hopes the heater could dry it.

"Well is it a spare?" she asked.

Eric sighed, "That's why it's called a spare okay? And this spare was flat."

Jackie gave him a serious expression and said, ""Well maybe you should have thought about bringing a spare for your spare."

"Who does that?" Eric asked incredulously.

"I don't know. Most people? Duh!"

"Oh – okay….name one." Eric challenged. _Women!_

"Alright, so maybe I don't have all the answers but that's not going to help us right now is it? We are miles from any city or town and it's snowing. What do you suggest Mr. Wizard?"

Eric shivered and turned the heater on as high as it could go. Jackie sighed. "You're just going to use up all the gas and I have to go to the bathroom."

Eric gestured to the great outdoors beyond the icy windshield. "There's your toilet. Just don't get lost because I'm already soaking wet and I'd hate to go back out to find you." He hated that it came out so sarcastic but this was not the time to be polite when he was freezing his ass off.

"FINE!" Jackie pulled a plastic package of Kleenex from her purse and glared at him. "I will be right back. I'm _sure_ you're not going any where for a while!"

Eric closed his eyes after the passenger door slammed shut. The brief moment it was opened let in more cold air. "Ah screw it." Eric pulled off his wet shirt and reached over the backseat for his back pack. The Spock shirt with long warm sleeves never sounded better! _Let Jackie deal with that!_

Jackie shivered as she ran through the snow drifts trying to find a bush that would provide privacy. It wasn't like she really had to go…okay she had to go, but she also had to get out of that car! How could Eric do something so stupid as to drive off the freeway where there were other people and civilization and instead get them trapped on this service road in the boondocks?

Eric was startled when the passenger door opened and a freezing Jackie Burkhart deposited a snowy covered body on the vinyl seat. She glared at him, "It is cold okay? You don't have to say anything about it."

Eric held up a hand, "Wasn't going to say a word." Jackie turned the heater vent towards her and held her freezing fingers in front of the warmth. Without looking at him she asked, "What do we do now?"

T7S

"Welcome to the 6:00 o'clock weather report from WWPP radio! This is Bree Cannon and I'm looking out my window at a white, wonderful winter wonderland."

Bree's voice sounded entirely too happy to announce to the world that Milwaukee and surrounding areas were in the midst of a Surprise Spring Storm. Jackie looked at Eric, "If I ever meet this Bree Cannon, I'm kicking her shins and pulling out her hair."

Eric chuckled and turned off the radio. He was still cold and his feet felt all shriveled in his wet shoes and socks. "So you asked what do we do now?"

Jackie nodded and rubbed her arms. Her previous hostility wasn't going to get her any closer to the condo in Milwaukee or anywhere else, so she just resigned herself to living in the moment. The heater just wasn't keeping the car warm anymore and she was getting hungry.

"It's going to be dark soon – no one knows where we are." She said in a small voice.

Eric frowned. That was certainly true. "I'm thinking that if I don't show up at the hotel, Cameron might call my folks or he'll think I'm still driving."

"Or he'll think you're a no-show." Jackie added. "Just like if I don't make it to the condo, the Point Place Cheer Squad will think I tried to get out of the party. This so sucks."

Eric rolled down the ice covered window again and looked towards the electrical substation. There were no welcoming lights and the steel transformers just rose up into the gray clouds. It was dismal. They really were stuck if only for the moment.

"Do you hear that?" Jackie asked after a long pause.

"Hear what?" Eric replied.

"Exactly!" She nearly shouted. "There's nothing! No noise, no traffic – no people….just quiet." Then in a subdued voice she said, "Turn the radio back on please."

Eric leaned his head back against the seat. Great, he was trapped in a car with an unhappy Jackie and no way to get help. Could the Vista Cruiser double as an igloo until his shoes and jacket dried out?

Were they going to die here?

Or worse….where they going to kill each other first?

This wasn't in the plan for a great weekend. Not at all!

T7S

Eric turned off the radio in the middle of a Frampton two-fer. It seemed that Jackie was just as lost in thought as he was and if his feet got any colder he could snap off his toes any minute! "We need to do something to keep warm. What did you bring in your luggage?"

She looked at him with a resigned expression. "Regular stuff. Sweaters, shorts, jammies, socks….oh my god!"

Eric jumped when she shouted. "What!"

She turned sideways and pointed towards the back of the cruiser. "Bob's sleeping bag! I forgot it was back there!"

Eric started to get hopeful. Campers used sleeping bags in low temperatures and kept warm. This was perfect! He exclaimed, "My mom made roast beef sandwiches. Let's open that bag and get warm….have some food. I'm tired of freezing."

Jackie smirked, "I was wondering how much longer you were going to keep wearing those soaked Nikes."

Eric was too busy untying his laces to reply with a smart ass remark – he was busy thinking about the thought of sitting comfortably in a thick down-filled insulated blanket! He pulled off his soaked socks and laid them over the dash board. "I have a great idea."

Jackie was already sliding over the front seat and into the middle section to locate the freshly cleaned bag. "What's that?" She replied. Eric couldn't seem to stop looking at her rear end that was jackknifed over the back of the seat.

"Uh…oh! We can use the cigarette lighter to melt snow for drinking water." Eric said excitedly.

Jackie turned, "I have something better." She held up a six pack of Coke and a six pack of Budweiser. "Remember that I needed an ice chest? I was bringing the booze."

Eric laughed with glee for the first time in hours. Beer and a blanket? Life didn't get much better than this! Jackie unzipped the sleeping bag and spread it out over the backseat. "Sit back here, I brought a cassette radio we can listen to and save some of the car battery."

"Damn, you are one smart girl." Eric admitted.

Jackie smiled, "Forman…you know want to know something? I think Hell just froze over."

T7S

**A/N:** _Okay, it's feasible that they could try walking out in the snowstorm but Eric's not always the brightest bulb in the socket (although he does have his moments) so for the sake of the storyline, the doomed pair are trying to figure out their next move._


	11. Chapter 11 Hell Has Frozen Over

**Author Note: **_….looks like it's gonna be a long, long night! What would you do in their situation?_

T7S

**Chapter 11 **– Hell Has Frozen Over

T7S

"_Damn, you are one smart girl." Eric admitted. Jackie smiled, "Forman, I think Hell just froze over."_

T7S

Eric's mind reeled back to the previous year when he _escorted_ Jackie to Brooke and Cam's wedding_. "So…do I kiss you goodnight or something?" _He had asked after opening her car door.

Jackie touched his cheek. _"Forman, did I give you any indication this was a date? It was a fa-vor. Remember?"_

"_Right. Not a date…But sure felt like a date."_He remembered feeling awkward and self-conscious.

Jackie had laughed gaily. _"Eric Forman…the day the two of us have a date, Hell is going to freeze over. Good night,"_

"Heh-heh…ah...yeah...that was funny Jackie. How can you possibly call this a date?" Eric was busy tucking his feet into the flannel fabric of the sleeping bag, the zipper a little chilly on his bare toes. Jackie looked at him and smiled, "Why not make the best of a bad situation?"

He pulled the material up to his chest and nearly sighed out loud. "Yeah, things could be worse."

Jackie shimmied out of her slacks and into a pair of pajama bottoms. "Really? How could this weekend get worse than being stuck in a Vista Cruiser…..miles from civilization?"

Eric looked at the frosted windshield and smiled to himself before saying, "What could be worse? Well for one thing, we could be trying to walk through the freezing snow back to the main road while hoping that there's someone that sees us and stops to help."

"I don't have the proper footwear for this weather. My boots are for show – not snow. Okay, so you have something worse."

Eric turned sideways in the wonderfully warm blanket, the brown fleece soft against his shoulders. "We could always try and find some wood then use the cigarette lighter to make a signal fire so we can contact Red…who will drive out here just to kick my ass."

Jackie giggled. "That would be funny but I think if we wait here, someone will find us in the morning." Then she turned somber, "You do think that they'll find us tomorrow…don't you?"

Eric was wondering the same thing. _Don't freak her out!_ "Well, I'm sure Exit 157 is pretty popular….someone is bound to take that turn and find us."

The realization of just taking the first off ramp was not lost on the pair. They were between towns, miles away from a gas station which Eric had hoped for….they could be here for days! Jackie looked at Eric with an expression that made his stomach clench and not in a good way.

"We're gonna die out here." She said sadly.

Eric saw Jackie cover her face with her hands and her slim shoulders tremble. _She was going to cry – oh no!_ Eric didn't know what to do. "Wait! Don't panic yet! We can stay in this Vista Cruiser igloo….we have sandwiches and whatever you brought in the ice chest. Jackie….don't cry."

She looked at him with those jeweled eyes brimming with tears. "You can eat me when I'm dead." She said solemnly.

Eric blinked. What? He wiggled his finger in his ear to make sure it wasn't clogged. "What did you say?"

She wiped her eyes and turned on the seat to face him. "I heard about those athletes that crashed somewhere in South America in 1972."

"The Andes. They were rugby players." Eric added.

"Whatever. " She sniffed. "There were 45 passengers and everyone died but 16 and when they ran out of food….they ate the dead bodies!" She exclaimed. "You have a better chance of surviving so I give you permission to eat me."

All sorts of x-rated thoughts ran thought Eric's mind at that point but he quickly brought his focus back around to the situation at hand. "Jackie, you're not going to die and we'll be fine. The most important thing we have to worry about is hypothermia."

"I don't need a shot. I don't like needles. Quit talking in riddles."

He bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't laugh, "Hypothermia is a way for the body to protect itself from the cold. Like - like shivering. When you shiver, your body is trying to keep itself warm."

"Well, I was shivering earlier but now that we're covered up, I'm not so cold. What else does it do to you?"

Eric tried to recall what he read in that hiking book at work last week. "When you get too cold, you get uncoordinated and it's difficult to think or make decisions."

She smiled. "I'm like that after I've had a Black Russian. Speaking of which, I have some Kahlua in the cooler!"

Eric chuckled, "I'm sure that will be a factor in this evening's so called date. But seriously, we need to watch each other for confusion, shallow breathing…drowsiness…."

"But when it gets late, I'm going to get drowsy. Are you saying we have to stay awake all night?"

"No, not since we have something to keep up warm, I think we don't have to worry about that."

"Because I saw The Shining and Jack Nicholson froze to death in the snow….I don't want that to happen to me!" Jackie said in an alarmed tone. Eric squeezed her cold fingers. "We're not in a movie and we're going to be fine. Really fine and why don't I get those sandwiches while you get some drinks?"

T7S

Royal Crown and Coke was a great belly warmer. Kitty Forman's roast beef sandwiches were better than a steak at Sizzler! Eric leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. If he imagined it just perfectly, he was in his bed and tomorrow he'd wake up to one of his mom's homemade pancake breakfasts…

A hand nudged his shoulder. "Eric." Jackie said slightly slurred. "It's still light out. What if we put on all the clothes in my luggage and your backpack and wrapped up in the sleeping bag….I bet we can walk to the freeway and get help."

Eric rolled his head to the right. "How fast can you run a mile? Remember in school they used to time you? Let me tell you that the average person can run a mile in around ten minutes in perfect condition. Jackie, there's snow out there and it's freezing. Even if we walk it, one mile is going to take us at least a half hour."

"But….." She started to protest.

Eric's common sense came to forefront; "We don't really know how far from the freeway we are. It could be one mile or four…do you really want to take a chance?"

His question was punctuated by the howling of a lone wolf coming from somewhere in the trees beyond the Vista Cruiser. Jackie shivered and Eric felt kind of spooked. She pulled her knees up under her chin. "Okay, we can listen to the radio and talk softly…I don't want that wild animal out there to get a clue."

Eric smiled softly. "The windows are up and he should be afraid of us."

Jackie looked skeptical. "What makes you say that?"

Eric grinned, "We can cook him in the signal fire for Red."

Jackie laughed, "You are too funny! I'm not going to eat wolf meat. I'd rather go hungry." She rested her cheek on her kneecaps and looked at him. There was something in her eyes that intrigued him. Yeah, he was attracted to her but even when she wasn't speaking those huge eyes conveyed a lot of unspoken words.

T7S

"Welcome to Love Songs with Lisa….I'll be here keeping you company until the witching hour…." The radio personality's voice was soft and sultry. From the light green glow of Jackie's cassette radio, Air Supply's _All Out of Love_ played in the background. Jackie yawned and sunk down into the sleeping bag. Eric wedged himself up against the door and sighed. This was not working out well at all.

Ten more songs or half an hour later Jackie declared, "This isn't going to work. I can't sleep sitting up."

Eric rubbed his rib where the rubber armrest was jammed into his side. "I couldn't agree with you more. Let's lay this seat out. We'll be laying on the hard surface but my folks have camped out back there and it didn't kill them."

"Okay, but I gotta move a lot of my stuff around." Jackie warned him. Eric replied, "I'll move my junk to the front seat. Watch out for that shoe box, it's got my valuable comics in it."

Jackie climbed out of the sleeping bag and Eric suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing pajama bottoms actually, but tap panties that were delectably sexy. Why didn't she warn him about that? Oh crap, why didn't she warn him she was climbing over the back seat? _Don't think about it Eric. Don't look!_ He couldn't help it. Her ass was right there….and his left hand was right here…..

Jackie turned around and he quickly put his hand under the sleeping bag. _Awkward_! Swallowing the lump in his throat he managed to squeak out, "You climb in the back and lift those two levers on the sides and I'll be in the front. You push and I'll pull….got it?"

Jackie nodded and with a concentrated effort, the pair pushed and pulled while the seat groaned from years of being idle and reluctantly fell onto the backseat creating a flat floor – perfect for stretching out the sleeping bag. They straightened out the bag and zipped up the sides and suddenly Bob's Coleman flannel cocoon looked a little too small for two people.

Jackie looked at Eric who looked back at her. Who was going to get the bag? Jackie thought about the hungry wolf outside and the sex depraved wolf inside and said, "Screw it, we sleep on our sides and we'll both fit."

Eric breathed a sigh of relief. "Just don't go getting all handsy on me okay?"

Jackie giggled and pulled a couple of pillows from a duffel bag. "I won't get _handsy_….as you put it if you promise not to drool…on my satin pillowcase."

Eric grinned. "It's a deal."

At least it sounded like a deal on the surface!

T7S

**A/N**_: I know all of you deviant minds are thinking about being naked in a sleeping bag. Yeah, that's what I thought. Get your minds out of the gutter and decide what you would do in this situation. Of course, I would have brought a spare for my spare!_


	12. Chapter 12 The Long Sleep

**Author Note: **_….getting ready for a long winters night…or something like that…._

T7S

**Chapter ****12 **- The Long Sleep

T7S

The pillows were resting against the back of the front seat. The suitcases and backpack were emptied of all things wearable. Eric looked a little silly wearing colored toe socks on his hands and a Point Place High School Cheer beret on his head. Jackie reminded him that a body loses most of its heat through the head and feet. The striped socks were protection for _her_ against handsy-ness.

Jackie pulled her bunny slippers out of the duffel and slipped her pink fuzzy socks into the soft material. At some point, while Eric was organizing the front seat, his snow partner had slid into a pair of sweatpants. Those tantalizing tap panties were gone.

_That was sad._

Jackie looked at their makeshift bed and smiled. "It's getting colder in here but this should keep us warm through the night. So….if you excuse me, I'm going to step out into the ladies room and I'd appreciate it if you didn't look."

Eric smiled, "The windows are frosted over, I couldn't even see Fez if he was dancing out there in a purple tutu."

Jackie giggled. "He might look good!"

"Seriously though, don't let go of the car. There's a wind out there and I'd hate to think you blew away like a kite." Eric joked.

She pushed against the door, "Quit trying to make me laugh or I'll pee my pants right here!" Eric pressed his hands against his cheeks and pretended to gasp, "You wouldn't!"

Laughing, she opened the door to the freezing cold environment and it nearly took her breath away. As soon as the passenger door was opened it was like all the warmth of the Vista Cruisers interior was sucked out and replaced with a sub-zero refrigerator. Eric deftly slid into the sleeping bag and silently prayed Jackie finished her business quickly. Minutes later, the door creaked open and a snow frosted brunette pushed her shivering body inside.

"If…if y-y-you have t-t-to go….hurry!" The bag was unzipped and she kicked off the bunny slippers and slid up next to Eric's warm body. "Damn Jackie, you are like an ice cube!"

She slid her freezing hand under his shirt and Eric yelped. "I'm cold!" His toe-socked hands pulled those icy fingers off his ribs. "Okay, I'm going out so you be prepared when Iceman Eric comes back in."

Jackie rubbed her hands together. "Use the bunny slippers or you'll get your socks wet." The muffled warning said from inside the sleeping bag. Eric looked at the small lump that was cocooned in the warmth of the fleece.

_Bunny slippers?_

He managed to get most of his toes in the small slippers and hung onto the passenger door as the wind buffeted the car. On any normal day, it would have been a challenge to write his name in the snow….in cursive….but now it was a matter of expediency. Business finished, Eric struggled to get the door open and managed to dive through the slim gap just as Jackie had done.

She squealed, "You're a Popsicle!" Eric took the opportunity to put his stockinged hand under her Point Place High School Cheer Squad sweatshirt and give the small brunette a taste of her own medicine.

"I'm cold!" he mimicked her explanation from earlier. But seriously, it was luxuriously warm inside the Coleman. Jackie rolled on her side and tugged a pillow under her cheek. Eric did the same and smiled. "I look silly in this hat don't I?" he asked.

Jackie tugged on the beret and smiled. "On any other day I'd say yes, but today you look….handsome."

Eric realized that since they were both warming up and the shivering had gone away….the mood in the back of the cruiser had become more personal and intimate. It was just the two of them and _Love Songs with Lisa_. All of the former cheerleader's pretenses had dropped and she was looking at him without any of her previous irritability.

Eric felt like he could relax. The satin pillowcase felt great against his skin and while the sleeping bag was Bob's extra large, it was impossible for them to not lay there without body parts touching. Jackie looked at him and lightly touched his face.

"I heard that if you go to sleep….you die." She _prayed it wasn't true._

Eric replied, "I'll wake you up every two hours." _Wasn't gonna happen to them!_

"What if you fall asleep? Then we both die!" She seemed more alarmed but reined in her earlier anticipation.

"I won't let you die. I promise. I'll keep us safe and warm." That was a pledge Eric could keep. Jackie seemed to visibly relax and closed her eyes. "I know this weekend is ruined but if we survive this….this _adventure_, we'll go on a real date."

Eric propped his head on his hand. "Well….I'll just have to make sure we survive our…_adventure_. May I ask what you'd like to do on this real date?"

She smiled, her white teeth visible in the dim light of the car. "It's been so long that I've had a proper date….dinner and a movie." She opened her eyes and they were dark, "Not some drive thru and drive in…I mean a nice restaurant and a popular film."

"Damn, so no Fatso Burgers and B-Rated flicks. You are not a cheap date are you?"

Her eyes crinkled. "No I'm not. I want to be wined and dined and romanced. Show me you have imagination. Surprise me."

"This is Love Songs with Lisa." The radio personality's sultry voice came over the cassette. "Before we go off air, I hope that you are with the one you love and cuddling under a warm blanket. It's really chilly out there. To all you lovebirds or aspiring lovebirds…this song is for you." The soft mellow voice of Smokey Robinson filled the speakers.

_I don't care what they think of me  
>And I don't care what they say<em>

Eric looked at his companion's relaxed face and bit his lip. Would she slap him upside the head if he kissed her goodnight?

_I don't care what they think if you're leavin'  
>I'm gonna beg you to stay<em>

After debating the kiss with his conscious, Eric took the initiative and he leaned down, catching her lips with his own. With the stocking covered fingers, he slid a hand through her hair to the back of her neck and pulled her closer to kiss her tenderly. Softly. He ended the kiss before giving her a chance to respond to it. _ Oh, how he wanted her to respond to it!_

_I don't care if they start to avoid me  
>I don't care what they do<br>_

Jackie smiled but didn't open her eyes. "Mmmm," she murmured, "I was wondering when you were going do that."

_I don't care about anything else  
>But bein' with you<br>_

Eric rolled on his back, bumping shoulders with her. "I was afraid, but I figured I might not get a chance like that again."

"It was good." Jackie admitted. "You'll have to try it again sometime." She rolled over on her side. "Good night Eric." She whispered.

He smiled in the dark as he listened to Smokey's sage advice

_People can change they always do  
>Haven't they noticed the changes in you<br>Or can it be that like love I am blind  
>Do I want it so much<br>'Til it's all in my mind  
><em>

Kissing Jackie Burkhart's soft lips was the last thing on his mind as his hand slapped the "off" button on the radio. He pulled the sleeping bag over his shoulder as a shapely bottom snuggled against him for warmth. The toe socks were gone as his arm draped over a slim waist.

This was going to be the best night's sleep he had in a long time!

T7S

**A/N:** _Okay, it wasn't smutty and I know what some of you were hoping for...it's a matter of keeping warm and surviving! What would you do? Seriously!_


	13. Chapter 13 An Action Plan

**Author Notes: **_A good idea is better than no idea….or so Eric thought…._

T7S

**Chapter 13**- An Action Plan

T7S

_The sun was shining and the grass never smelled sweeter. The patchwork quilt was half in and half out of the shady elm tree. The baby gurgled happily and Eric smiled at his son. The sandy brown hair had a slight wave and those ten little toes were curled up as a perfectly manicured fingernail lightly scratched the heel. _

_Jackie rolled on her back, "Sweetie….could you get me a soda from the ice chest? It's so warm today." Eric crawled over and gave his beautiful wife an upside kiss. "I'll give you anything you want." She touched his chin. "You already have."_

Eric woke up with a gasp. His subconscious was dreaming about _being married to Jackie?_ The 'wife" in question was sleeping soundly and snuggled up against his chest. It felt too familiar and too good to be wrong. Was Jackie Burkhart wife material? _He had thought of Donna in those terms and look what happened!_ Was dreaming about a family with Jackie too weird?

Oh so carefully, Eric lightly threaded his fingers through her silky dark hair. She shifted slightly drawing warmth from his body. Why did this have to feel so real and natural? The minute Jackie woke up she'd be back to keeping this tangible distance between them like a safety net. She still didn't trust him yet.

_Okay fool, why are you playing with her hair in the dark and thinking about kissing her?_ Eric pulled his hand back but rested his chin on the top of her head. _"Mmmm…I was wondering when you were going do that." _He remembered her saying that. She wanted him to kiss her. _God Eric quit fighting with yourself!_

The interior of the car was still freaking cold and he could feel the chill of it on his face. Luckily, the rest of his body was nice and warm. He looked at the luminous hands of his watch. It was just after two in the morning. How was he going to get them out of this car and back to the freeway? Jackie had a good idea about them wrapping up themselves up in the sleeping bag and just going for it…but then they had limped along for a good while on the flat tire and just how far away were they? Yes, he did deserve a Red Forman foot in the ass for not checking the spare tire before he left.

Cameron was probably having a great time and partying with Stan Lee – Eric was sleeping with Jackie Burkhart. _Wait, it wasn't so bad when you thought about it like that! _Still….the morning was coming and there was no rescue plan in place. What could they do to get help without freezing to death like Jack Nicholson…still, Eric smiled. Jackie Burkhart was in his arms and in his dreams. What more could a guy want?

T7S

Eric woke up slowly, very aware that Jackie was still wrapped in his arms and their legs were tangled like a soft pretzel. His teeth felt like they were wearing a fuzzy beer flavored sweater and his mom's roast beef sandwich still weighed heavy on his stomach. He could see his breath hanging on the chilly air of the Vista Cruiser. It was still damn cold outside the sleeping bag…._much like the Planet Hoth where the Rebel Alliance moved after their victory in the battle of Yavin…focus Eric!_

He vaguely remembered Donna's going away "gift" with the white gown and Princess Leia hair buns but when he really thought about it, Jackie Burkhart more closely resembled the actress. Carrie Fisher was short, cute and sassy – and it didn't hurt that she could kick some ass. Just like his little brunette sleeping partner! He had to get her out of here – a caged Jackie was not going to bode well for a future relationship. Eric was determined that was the direction this little adventure was going to go.

Jackie woke up slowly and was very aware of the strong warm arms that surrounded her. It was odd how safe and protected she felt. Wasn't it only Steven that used to make her feel this way?

The arms that were holding her were different in a good way. Eric's aftershave smelled nice and his even breathing was calming. He didn't let her die like Jack Nicholson and she wasn't even hung over. Eric kept all his promises and didn't even get handsy…not that she would have stopped him but he was too nice of a guy sometimes!

Steven was finally like an ache she barely remembered. He had been right – they were better as friends than as a couple. Two years ago she would have disagreed but after his quickie marriage to the stripper and subsequent annulment – Jackie realized that Steven could never and would never change. Not for her – not ever and that was okay because that was Steven Hyde.

Jackie pressed her cheek against his chest and was rewarded with an unconscious hug. She had a great nights sleep and despite the intimacy created by sharing a sleeping bag, she never felt safer. To Jackie, it felt like Eric really cared about her. The fact that they were not "doing it" just because they were sleeping in such a close manner made a real impact on her.

"Why are you awake so early? "She whispered opening her eyes rather dreamily. She felt a hand smoothing her hair away from her face and heard him whisper back, "I think I have a way to get us home."

She opened her eyes to look into a pool of green. "Really?" Then she covered her mouth with her hand, "My breath. I've got to brush my teeth!"

Eric chuckled, "Yeah, it's definitely morning breath. I've got to find my toothbrush."

Jackie pushed herself to a sitting position and exclaimed, "Its cold!" She rubbed her hands over her arms and reached for an overnight bag. "I have mouthwash and toothpaste. Let's take care of this….bad breath…thing and then tell me your idea."

Eric laughed, "You are the only girl I know who would worry about bad breath before rescue."

She looked at him from under her lashes, "What if the rescuers are cute? I have to look my best!" She teased. He smiled and added, "They might be women!"

T7S

The middle seat had been set to its original position and the snow trapped pair were covered in flannel and facing each other. Jackie looked towards the icy window. "So what you saying is… we commit vandalism and arson and we'll be saved?"

Eric exhaled. "Well…sort of…we're going to break into the electrical substation and light the spare tire on fire."

Jackie grinned happily, "Eric…that is SO bad ass!"

Eric smiled, feeling the thump of his heart against his chest, "Really?" His voice was this close to squeaking. "This is my plan…." He drew a diagram of where the Vista Cruiser was stuck it the snow and basically how Jackie would help him set the spare on fire."

"But Eric…the tire is wet and covered with snow – how is it supposed to catch fire?"

Damn, he didn't think of that either!

_Molotov cocktail!_

No, he wasn't thirsty but if he got some fabric soaked in gasoline, he could tuck it under the rim and the oils and rubber should catch fire with a little encouragement of Spiderman comic #188 which was slightly damaged and not a keeper. Now, how were they going to break into the substation?

T7S

Two pair of stockinged feet were stuffed into the bunny slippers and Eric's hands were encased in the striped toe socks, He was wearing his least damp pair of pants and his jacket. Jackie made sure his head was covered with the beret. He knew he looked like a clown because he felt totally ridiculous. Still, that smiling face was the reward for wearing this goofy outfit meant to keep him warm.

Jackie was shivering in her sweat shirt and boots. She had leg warmers wrapped around her neck and bounced from foot to foot while Eric dissembled the jack stand. He was wielding the tire ion in one hand and balancing the ruined tire in the other.

"I'll take the weapon." Jackie grinned. "I've always wanted to break something open."

Eric grinned and pushed/slid the tire towards the substation and after about ten yards, the electrical out buildings seemed miles away. This was not boding well. The cold air and slippery ice seemed to hinder the progress of his plan rather than help.

"Let's try to roll it." Jackie suggested. "I know it's flat but I'm freezing and I want to light this thing on fire!"

Between the two of them they rolled the flat tire towards the gated electrical substation fence a whole lot quicker than Eric could all alone. Finally, with one big push, the spare and rim rolled and crashed into the chain link fence. Jackie fell against Eric's side, her breath forming a vapor from the exertion. "Damn, skiing is much easier than this!"

Eric took the tire iron from her sock covered hands and went to examine the padlocked chain that was wrapped around the gate. The lock seemed fairly new and he really hoped that a couple of good hits from the tire iron would bust it open.

"If we go inside the fence, we're not going to get zapped are we?" Jackie asked curiously.

Eric turned and saw those jeweled eyes peering at him from under her green and white pompom cheer hat. He smiled. "I think as long as we don't touch anything, we're good."

"Let me take first whack at that lock. I think I'd make a good burglar." Jackie grinned. Eric handed over the tool of destruction and she marched up to the gate wielding the iron like she was going for a home run. She raised the metal bar and it came crashing down on the chain link fence with a loud bang totally missing the padlock.

"Damn." She said perplexed. "That should have worked." She touched the fat end of the iron to the lock and raised the bar above her head sending it crashing down again with a loud resounding smack. The bar vibrated in her hands and the chain link chain slithered out of the broken padlock and to the ground. Jackie bounced a little cheer and clapped her hands.

"I did it! I broke the lock!" she said excitedly. "Yaaaayyyy team!" She added with a high kick.

Eric grinned. "Yes you did! Let's get the tire in there."

T7S

The tire was propped against the steel door of the small contained brick building. The exhausted pair were looking at the black spare and realized that for all their efforts, nothing else would catch fire in this cage except the tire. Would it possibly create enough smoke that rescuers would think the station was ablaze?

Jackie was standing next to Eric mostly for warmth but also for the partnership they just formed. Together, they worked towards getting rescued and she was an instrumental part in this venture. "Light it up." She said softly.

Eric patted his pockets and uttered. "Crap."

She looked up at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Eric sighed. "I forgot the cigarette lighter."

Jackie's eyes got big. "You mean you thought you were going to light this with a cigarette lighter?" _Was he crazy?_

"Well….it sounded like a good idea at the time." Eric protested. Jackie whirled in a huff. "You are just lucky I'm a girl!" That said, she turned and stomped off in the snow and back to the Vista Cruiser. Eric sighed and slid down the fence until he was crouched above the snow. He looked at his big feet in Jackie's bunny slippers. One of the beaded black eyes was about to fall off. All that effort and nothing to ignite it with – what would Obi-Wan think?

_Eric Forman….you __are__ dumbass. The Force is not with you my boy. _Obi-Wan shook his head, turned his back and walked away with his robes trailing in the snow behind him.

T7S


	14. Chapter 14 And Then There was Fire

**Author Note: **_….where there's will….there's a way and Eric is determined to get Jackie to safety…but how? Stay tuned!_

T7S

**Chapter 14 **– And Then There was Fire

T7S

Ten minutes? Thirty? Eric wasn't sure how much time had passed before he heard the snow crunching under Jackie's "show" boots. She stopped in front of him, her breath huffing from the cold and the angry walk back. Slowly, Eric unfolded his limbs which were becoming stiff from the cold – he stood up.

She held out both palms.

"Look. Cigarette lighter." She lifted her other hand and said, "Zippo. The car lighter lasted all of 30 seconds. Did you seriously think this was going to set the tire on fire? God Eric! I want to be rescued! Not food for the wild coyotes!"

Jackie turned towards the tire and stuffed more comic book paper between the gasoline soaked strip of cloth and the rubber rim of the wheel. Carefully, she ran her thumb over the silver ignition wheel of the Zippo and the wick sparked quickly. A slow pass under the cloth and the gasoline fumes greedily sucked up the flame and quickly burned towards the paper and Jackie was rewarded with a thick plume of greasy black smoke.

"The cheerleader saves the day." She muttered.

Eric stood there baffled. How did she manage that so quickly? A slim sweatshirt covered arm threaded through his as Jackie pulled him off balance and back towards the gate. "It's going to start stinking if we don't get out of here."

Eric woke up from his stupor. Roils of black smoke rose heavenward and smelled like hell - a small measure of warmth issued from the tire but the stench of burning rubber discouraged using the flame for heat. Jackie couldn't take the smell and half ran, half dragged Eric behind her. "I'm freezing! Let's get back to the car and then you can admire my handiwork."

T7S

An empty bright pink suitcase and a lime green backpack littered the snow covered road. The Cruisers hood was lifted and Jackie's treasured green and white cheer pompoms were tied to the antenna. Jackie decorated the landscape with the hopes that maybe a helicopter would see the bright colors and land safely for a rescue.

She had scraped ice off the back window so she could look back in the direction of the freeway. The minute help came, Jackie was determined to be in the roof flagging down help. Okay, so Eric had a good idea of lighting the tire on fire – the nasty smoke was still polluting the gray skies…but he didn't bring matches? Jackie knew that at any other time, Eric would have pretended bravado if it had been his guy friends. They would have let him slide for not remembering to bring an incendiary device…well; maybe Michael would have burned him for that.

She looked over to where he was staring out the window lost in thought. Really, she needed to cut him some slack – he was doing the best he knew how and he still kept his promise to keep her safe and warm.

She broke the silence. "I'm sorry if I came off like a bitch."

Eric didn't look at her. "Once a dumbass…."

She touched his arm. "No Eric. You're not a dumbass. You had a really great idea out there and well…we just should have planned it a little better. Are you hungry?"

He took a deep breath and looked at her. "Actually I am, but the sandwiches are gone."

Jackie smiled, "I've got snacks. They were for the party but we can have them."

Eric looked back at the smoking substation. Maybe someone would see it and bring a nice thick steak and hot baked potato with all the fixings. He looked at Jackie who was holding a netted bag of red wax covered Mini Baby Bell cheeses. In her other hand was a box of Triscuits.

"We might want to ration those." Eric said solemnly. Jackie shook her head, "I've got bean dip and Ruffles."

"With ridges?" he replied with a raised brown. She smiled, "Of course." She reached in her shopping bag and pulled out some Hostess snack cakes. Eric grinned, "Fruit Pie the Magician!"

Jackie held up a box containing yellow sponge cake and he laughed, "Twinkie the Kid!"

"You get a big delight…." Jackie began and Eric finished, "….in every bite!" They both chuckled. "I've still got a bottle of rum, a six pack of root beer. Most of the ice has melted so we have drinking water. I think we'll survive until the helicopters get here."

Eric sat up a little straighter in the seat. "You think big. I was just hoping for a couple of cops on snowmobiles."

"But that would mess up my hair." She argued. Eric had to smile – if Jackie could only see what a mess her brunette tresses were now….she would probably hide under the blanket until they got back to Point Place! Yet, she was at her most gorgeous that he ever remembered. This was Jackie Burkhart being vulnerable and honest and he liked her. More than liked – he was seriously attracted to her on all levels and didn't want to say anything that she could use like a weapon against him.

"Are you staring at me again?" She gave him a goofy face and he laughed.

"Honestly, you don't smoke…how did you save the day with a Zippo lighter?" _Really, how many girls carried a Zippo?_

Jackie smirked. "Every girl has a lighter in her purse. I just use mine to soften my eyebrow pencil. Then of course, I can always heat my bean dip…." She teased. Eric smiled and she added, "Let's snack on some of that cheese and I'll tell you the story of how Cameron and Brooke got together."

T7S

Bree Cannon's effervescent voice announced that _Mr. Sunshine_ would be making a brief appearance before the waning storm dropped five more inches on its easterly travels towards Maine. She giggled and told the listening audience how she was spending Spring Break in her bikini in the hot tub on her condo patio. Jackie just growled and spun the dial to a different station.

"Remind me to tear her hair out at the bleach blond roots." Jackie groused. Eric put an arm over her shoulder. "Turn that frown upside down young lady. Bree's probably fat and ugly and has one of those long black hairs growing out of the mole under her chin."

Jackie couldn't help but giggle. "Eric Forman, are you trying to make me feel better?"

Eric grabbed a chip from the bag and scooped out some of the bean dip. ""If it makes you smile, then yes I'm trying to make you feel better."

Jackie smiled and peered at him from under her lashes. "Are you flirting?" Eric popped the chip into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "Too obvious?"

"Yes, but in your goofy awkward way, its sweet. Let's talk about you." _Jackie wished he would just kiss her._ She needed some kind of physical contact that told her this lonely stranded situation was going to be okay.

Eric blinked. Talk about himself? Stage fright! Oh no! "Me?" his voice came out with a hint of a squeak. "No-no-no! ….I'm boring. I'm just boring old Eric Forman who works in a bookstore and collects comic books…there's nothing interesting about me."

Jackie smiled and gave him a head start. "You've almost been married. I mean more married than I've almost been…you've traveled….you're smart. You're interesting! Tell me about your first day in Africa."

Well, when she put it that way….Eric was in mental ecstasy. A girl. A woman - Jackie Burkhart was a captive audience and giving him her full attention. He felt like a movie star and as he told the story of leaving Point Place, his awkwardness falling away like a shadow on a sunshiny day as he relaxed. This was everything he had ever wanted from Donna and without the sarcasm! She set her satin pillow against Eric's chest and laid back using him for a chair. Strong arms pulled the Coleman sleeping bag up around their shoulders as she settled in and listened to the sound of his voice.

T7S

The day wore on and a hit of sunshine peered through the gray clouds but the snowbound pair wasn't awake to appreciate Mother Nature's smile. After the lunch of chips and bean dip followed by some sips of Kahlua, and Eric's adventures in South Africa, eyes got heavy and the sleeping bag was the perfect temperature for a nap.

The spare tire was still belching ugly black smoke into the air and the signal fire was finally high enough that someone from the freeway could see it.

Was rescue finally in sight?

The sleeping pair would never know.

T7S

**A/N:** _Author is not an expert at lighting rubber tires on fire. If I wrote the disgusting sooty smell description incorrectly, I apologize. I only know what I've been exposed to and it's pretty nasty. But effective!_


	15. Chapter 15 Current Report

**Author Note**: _Don't kill me because it's short….it's a necessary chapter_

T7S

**Chapter 15** – Current Report

T7S

Red was full. Kitty made her signature meatloaf with sweet potato fries. The fresh ripe tomatoes were covered with cottage cheese shaped like a dome. It looked a little bit like an igloo! She smiled sweetly, "Red, honey, why don't you see what's on television while I clean up." Kitty took the dirty dishes to the sink, "I didn't think Eric would miss dinner….do you think I should save him some?"

Red groused. He had the whole weekend free without any dumbasses in the house and Kitty has to bring up Eric. "He's probably still at Cam and Brooke's – let him eat there." Red set his napkin on the table and kissed his wife's cheek. "I'm going to watch the Sunday night movie...it's that Sean Connery film….what's it called? Thunderflap…Thundercrap…"

"Thunderball dear. It's a spy movie and I heard good things. I adore Mr. Connery, I'll join you shortly."

Red grunted and pushed through the kitchen door as just as the telephone rang. Kitty picked up the receiver and greeted the caller. Just as she put the receiver to her ear, Bob opened the slider and mouthed the word, "Red?"

"Oh! Hello Cameron. No he's, not here. We thought he was at your house." Kitty motioned for Bob to meet Red in the living room. Bob grinned and tiptoed past Kitty and barreled his way into the brightly colored living room.

"Hey Red." He greeted. Red closed his eyes and groaned. "Hello Bob. What do you want and when are you leaving?"

Bob sat down on the gold sofa and pointed at the TV. "Thunderball – great movie. Hot women!"

Red rolled his eyes, "I'm aware of that. What brings you here?"

Bob was momentarily distracted by a voluptuous bikini clad actress and forced his eyes to look at his neighbor. "Oh, Pam Macy and some cheer gals keep calling from the condo in Milwaukee. Jackie's car is still here….but she's not. Did Steven take her?"

Red frowned. "No, she went to Milwaukee with Eric. Her car needs a new alternator. They rode together."

Bob digested the information and said, "Huh….the girls said Jackie never showed up." The kitchen door pushed open and Kitty poked her head through, "Red, that phone call was from Cameron. He said Eric missed the entire convention."

The trio's attention was interrupted as a news flash washed over the television, "Good evening. This is Anna Cantana with Channel 6 news, here on location at US Interstate 45, with the remaining wreckage of a fifteen car pile up that closed both sides of the interstate due to yesterday's late storm." The camera panned to show the carnage of snow covered automobiles in various stages of ruin and debris. A couple of tow trucks were separating a Volkswagen and a Datsun 280Z.

Anna continued her report, "The series of multiple car accidents, due to the sudden storm, occurred between the towns of Vernon and Lakeview Highlands. The interstate was shut down from Exit 153 all the way to Exit 160. The most severely injured have been transported by Air Ambulance to Milwaukee. Only hours ago the remaining survivors were rescued. Most injuries weren't life threatening but there were some severe cases of hypothermia."

Anna's gloved hand pointed off into the distance as she continued, "And as you can see behind me, there was a fire of some sort that will have to burn out until the Transportation Department can get a snowplow to investigate..."

Anna's pretty tan face looked sad, "The deceased have been relocated to the Coroner's office in Kenosha. If you believe you have friends or families that were involved in this weekend's series of multi-car tragedies…." She looked at the camera for effect, "…well, let's hope everything is well. This is Anna Cantana with the Channel 6 news. Back to the station."

Kitty looked at Red. "Did Eric say how he was getting to Milwaukee?"

Bob's mouth fell open. "You don't think they…."

Red's brow furrowed. "Kitty, call the Highway Patrol."

T7S


	16. Chapter 16 You're My Only Hope

**Author Note: **_I had to rewrite this chapter three times before I was happy with it. What happens next is anyone's guess…._

T7S

**Chapter 16** – You're My Only Hope

T7S

Jackie yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She had the best dream of sitting in front of a blazing fire on bearskin rug with the music of crackling logs in the hearth. She sighed when she realized she was still in the Vista Cruiser which brought her back to a cold reality. They hadn't been rescued – it was getting darker. The snow was falling once again and the interior of the car was still freezing cold.

Eric's arms were loosely wrapped around her waist but she smiled. He was such a Clark Kent. All that talk about chasing wild jungle creatures for school children and yet being afraid of his dad's foot – Eric was such a contraction in character. A gruff voice muffled in her hair said, "Yeah…we're still in the deep freeze."

The words tickled her neck and she leaned forward and turned. "Did you sleep?"

Eric rubbed his eyes. "A bit. Had the armrest jammed in my back but at least I was warm."

Jackie smiled ruefully. "Sorry about that." She slid across the seat and reached over the back for a tepid can of Tab. "You want something?"

Eric shook his head. "I'm good." He clicked on the radio for a news update and Jackie's _favorite_ DJ was on the air. "This is Bikini Bree…" she giggled, "… bringing you the _toasty_ weather report. That northwestern arctic air mass I reported yesterday is slowly moving out and should dump another five glorious inches of the white stuff for a fond farewell to winter." Eric could hear Jackie's groan and he shut off the radio while Bree was in the middle of exclaiming about the warm almost tropical temperatures in sunny Orlando. The brunette quietly popped the top of her soda.

Eric could almost hear the disappointment in his dad's voice_. "You didn't check your spare tire before you left? When's the last time you gave this old girl an oil change? Of all the dumbass….."_ He closed his eyes and rubbed the center of his forehead.

Eric sighed and said in a low voice, "Jackie….I am so sorry." He apologized with more heart than she ever heard from a guy. Why was he apologizing all of a sudden? _Were they going to die?_ NOW?

Eric reached for her hand and she became immediately alarmed. "Eric….." she said with a warning in her voice. His voice, however, was thick with emotion. "I'm going to get you out of here. I'll – I'll find some way to get you to safety."

Jackie was confused. "Why didn't we do that earlier? I mean it wasn't snowing this morning…." Jackie wondered if this tomb was going to be her own frozen version of Hell. Would some future archeologist find her ice-covered body in a less than perfect condition? Where did she put her mascara? Where was that damn blow dryer!

Eric shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "I guess I thought after setting that tire on fire that we would have been rescued. I mean that smoke should have alerted someone….anyone….the fire department..." He squeezed her hand. "But I promise you this. I'll get you out of here. Let's just spend the night, AGAIN, get some good sleep and in the morning we'll put on everything that's still dry and well….we're just going to hike it back to the freeway and hope someone sees us. If not, I'll throw myself in front of the first car and demand they take you somewhere warm."

"But Eric – you said that it would take too long….what about that hypodermic–thermia thing?"

Eric looked at that beautiful face and resolved that she wouldn't die here in the middle of nowhere. He was going to be her hero – or die trying.

T7S

The dim glow from the Vista Cruiser's interior light was the only thing that kept Jackie from stabbing herself as she used the pointy edge of her teasing comb to punch out two pair of irregular shaped snow shoes from the sides of the Styrofoam ice chest. "You've got big feet Eric." She quipped. She held the bottom of one of his shoes to the Styrofoam and re-measured. "You know, you're just lucky that I'm handy with sharp hair cutting equipment.

Eric looked up from where he was cleaning out the Ziploc bags his mom's roast beef sandwiches were in. He smiled. "I'm lucky you're with me. Period."

She tried to ignore, rather unsuccessfully, the sudden wild beating of her heart at the sincerity in his voice. "If you're trying to get out of our date…."

Eric stopped wiping the clear plastic and looked at her "What? No! I'm not trying to get out of anything….I _want_ to take you on this date. I _want _to show you an incredible wonderful evening full of everything you ever wanted. Dinner at that fancy restaurant on Harvest Road and dancing at that new club by the Holiday Inn and…" She leaned in to him – foreheads touching. She closed her eyes.

"Shut up for a minute." She whispered. "All of this jabbering is ruining a perfectly romantic moment."

It was a soft kiss. An unhurried kiss – tender and meaningful and as she kissed him he breathed in the scent that was uniquely Jackie and it was wonderful. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and her dark jeweled eyes crinkled as she smiled. "Don't think that just because I kissed you we're gonna _do it_ in the sleeping bag."

Eric leaned closer, putting his hands on her shoulders. Running his hands down her sleeves leaving unseen goose bumps on her skin. "Is it okay if I kiss you back or do I have to wait until you're almost asleep?"

She smirked, "Just one kiss and it better be a good one. I like to know what to expect in advance….you know….of our date."

"Uh-uh." He replied, disbelieving he actually asked permission first. Without hesitation, Eric wrapped his arms around her, completing holding her body against his. Soft pliable curves were a wonderful contrast against the hard muscle of his chest. Her lips parted as his tongue dipped in to taste her.

It took Jackie every ounce of strength she had, not to start crying. This was finally the kind of kiss she had been searching for – the kiss that said "_You'll be okay_" The tender brush of lips that said, "_I'm gonna keep you safe in all this madness_" The physical touch of she needed to know that Eric cared and in his caring, her whole body tingled with electricity.

Breathing heavy, Eric broke the kiss. "Did I pass?"

She touched his chin and tugged on his hair. "Obi-Wan….you're my only hope."

T7S

Kelso, Brooke, Cameron, Hyde and Fez were glued to the Forman's gold sofa. Kitty was perched on the arm of her husband's green chair as the late night news reporter ran a recap of that day's events.

Walter Simms, the nine o'clock newscaster was a serious man and delivered his report with a no-nonsense approach. "…and so the apple pie was ruined. _Now_ for other news, Vernon police have reported that a victim of Saturday's chain reaction crash has resulted in another death. The name of the deceased is being withheld until the family has been notified. Officials closed the north and southbound lanes due to the series of weather related accidents leaving emergency crews to clean the site. Highway 43 was reopened just a couple of hours ago."

Kitty gasped and clutched Red's shoulder. Brooke looked over at the panic in the older woman's eyes. The entire gang of friends was 100 percent certain that Jackie and Eric used Highway 43 to go to Milwaukee for a fun filled weekend that never happened.

Hyde took off his shades and cleaned the lens with the bottom of his Tee shirt. "Red, I'm gonna take a drive."

Red looked at his adopted son, the midnight outlaw, and smiled ruefully, "You thinking about going to Vernon for something?"

Hyde shrugged his shoulders, "I heard they have a good cheeseburger."

Kelso jumped up. "I call shotgun! What? I'm hungry too! Who knows, maybe we'll see Eric and Jackie there!"

Fez smiled, "Maybe their car broke down and they didn't have any money to call a taxi?" He knew it was a stupid suggestion but it was better than feeling helpless.

Brooke loved her friends. "Guys….why don't you take that drive to Vernon – Cam and I can swing by the hospitals in Kenosha and see if we can find out anything."

Kitty's eyes were filled with tears at the hopeful plans her son's best friends were making. They were being adults and making adult decisions. She wiped an errant tear from her cheek, "I'm going to call the Lakeview Sheriff's office again. Maybe someone turned in a new report."

Red sighed inwardly. It was great that all those kids wanted to do something to help out, but _something_ in his gut told him that Eric wasn't okay. His son wasn't going to pop out of a diner and say _"Hey dad, sorry I'm late – couldn't get a ride home_." Red knew that something happened to Eric and to Jackie and after Bob figured that out, he was going to go home in tears. That _something_ wasn't a good thing.

T7S

Kitty hung up the telephone after a third unsuccessful try. "Red, they won't tell me anything over the phone." Her voice was on the verge of hysteria. "What if they were hurt? How do we know?"

Bob swallowed the last of drop of his fifth cup of coffee. "Listen Red. While the kids are going to be on the Interstate, I'll drive to the television station and see if the lovely Miss Anna Cantana can give me some information on what agencies did the accident reports."

Bob stretched, the velour of his leisure suit nearly groaning at the effort. "I better go now or they'll start reporting Monday's news!"

Red was bothered – he waved half-heartedly as his neighbor left and just sat looking at the green globes of glass grapes that sat sedately in the middle of the fruit plate on the kitchen table. His son wasn't in Milwaukee or safe at home and it was highly unlikely that he and the loud one were running off together….what happened to them between Point Place and the big city? Did they even leave town?

"Kitty, I want to file a missing person's report on both of them."

Kitty smiled for the first time in hours. "Then you think he's still alive too – don't you Red?"

Red forced his lips into a grimace he hoped that would pass for a smile. "I do dear. Yes I do."

T7S


	17. Chapter 17 Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author Note: **_Thanks to all of you patient readers for hanging in there – yes, it's an awful long time to be trapped in a Vista Cruiser – I need to get them out of there – soon!_

T7S

**Chapter 17** – Shut Up and Kiss Me

T7S

_Breathing heavy, Eric broke the kiss. "Did I pass?"_

_She touched his chin and tugged on his hair. "Obi-Wan….you're my only hope."_

T7S

Eric smiled – no words were sweeter to his ears than a Star Wars quote from those lovely lips. They stared stupidly at each other for a moment, eyes locking and holding before Jackie started giggling. "God, you're making me feel like I'm a 15 year old with a crush."

Eric was flattered. "Really? I mean I wasn't really good at this at 15…er I mean 16…" He pretended to buff his fingernails on his chest. Jackie pushed against his shoulder, "I know, Donna told me _everything_." She teased.

Eric blinked. Wait did he kiss Donna at 15? Nah…she kissed him at…what was it….16? He was a sophomore…wasn't he? God it seemed like such a long time ago! "Earth to Eric, speak to me. Eric."

He looked over to see those smirking lips curling into a smile. "I'm giving you a compliment – you don't have to study it."

Eric could feel his neck getting warm. "Okay, well now that we've kissed and gotten THAT out of the way, how about we finish preparing for tomorrow's journey?"

Jackie grinned, "Yeah, I was wondering what you were doing with that Ziploc bag. You've been cleaning it out for at least a half hour."

Eric held it up to the light and proudly declared, "It's a shoe liner so my socks don't get wet."

"Oh." Jackie hadn't thought about his wet Nikes all that much. Yeah, walking through miles of snow in damp sneakers might cost him a few toes. "Good idea. What else have you come up with?"

Eric rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm gonna light the Vista Cruiser on fire."

"What?" Jackie's voice sounded excited, "It's going to blow up you know. You have a tank of gas and other flammable liquids." She stopped and grinned," That would be so freaking awesome!"

He nudged her shoulder with his, "You think so because you're turning into a little pyro groupie." Eric offered. "Seriously though, an explosion this big will have to bring those helicopters you wanted."

"You'd do that for me? Blow up your car?" She asked incredulously.

Without hesitation, Eric replied, "Of course."

"I think I could fall in love with a guy like you." She smiled while opening and closing the lid on her Zippo. Click. Click.

Eric was slightly dumbstruck at Jackie's statement. He hadn't been looking for love…had he? He was Eric Forman of course he was! Still though, Jackie's off the wall compliment stuttered him.

Now she's staring at him, with her head cocked to the side just a bit and he feels like she can see into his brain. Does she have any idea of just how much his stomach is flip-flopping? Does she know how much he wants to kiss her again and leave her breathless? Does she know just how perfect she is with that messed up hair and those tired lines around her eyes? She is the epitome of a goddess – albeit one trapped in a Vista Cruiser with him, but a delightful deity nonetheless.

Jackie gave him a goofy smile and said, "Start stuffing your Nikes so I can lace up the _snow shoes_." He was safe – for now – but who knows what that little midget brain was thinking of!

_He likes me. He wants me but doesn't know what to do with me. I'm the ice princess and he's melting my heart and doesn't ever realize it._ She glanced at him under her lashes and his long fingers were stuffing plastic into the insoles of his shoes. _Oh, what those long fingers could do to a girl_. She shivered in delight. Yes, a proper date was in order and then whatever happens after? Let it happen!

T7S

Bob slid the glass door closed. "Do you have any of that coffee left Kitty?" The older woman looked up, "Oh Bob. You look cold and tired. Come sit and I'll make a new pot or cocoa. We all need some hot chocolate."

Red glanced up from his map of Wisconsin. "If those kids had an accident anywhere along this Interstate….."

Bob gulped loudly. "I know. At the news station, they said the cops found another one of the passengers of a bus passed out in the snow. He hit his head while he was trying to go for help and got lost."

Kitty was determined to keep her hopes up, "Well Bob that is a wretched story! My son would never do something as foolish as that!" Both men looked at her and Red commented," We're talking about Eric aren't we?"

The slider opened and a shivering Hyde and Kelso nearly fell over each other to get in the warm kitchen. "Hey Red, I had four double cheeseburgers and a chocolate shake but didn't see the Vista Cruiser."

Hyde elbowed his friend in the ribs, "Shut up dill hole." Hyde looked at Red,"Sorry man, if they were on the highway then someone took the car. There were a lot of car parts on the side of the road – looks like it was a huge accident but Red, we didn't see them."

Bob swallowed, "That could be good - right?" His eyes were bright with concern.

"Unless…. the Cruiser got totaled!" Kelso offered excitedly, "Then they'd have to be taken out in a body….bag…hey why are you looking at me like that? OW! My eye!"

Red smiled as Steven rubbed his knuckles and pushed the kettlehead down into a chair, "Look man, we don't know what happened yesterday so cool it with the body bag talk or Mrs. Forman won't make us any cookies."

Kitty's hands flew into the air. "Cookies! Oh my, I could be baking right now. Then when Eric gets here I can make some pancakes!" She kissed Steven on the forehead. "Thanks for reminding me."

Bob sighed, "I gave the producer of the TV station my home number so if they find out anything tomorrow…."

Kitty replied, "Tomorrow will be here in just a couple of hours. Bob, you look exhausted." Kitty set a cup of hot cocoa in front of her neighbor. "Drink up and get a good nights sleep. Jackie's going to need you tomorrow."

Bob smiled hopefully. "I think Pam would appreciate that. I wish I knew where to call her."

Red folded up his map. "Let's not worry about calling anyone just yet. Like Kitty said, it's almost Monday."

T7S

Jackie had just finished tearing her linen sundress into strips of cloth when the overhead light winked out. Eric looked up, "That's the end of the car battery." It was dark in the Cruiser but not so dark that they couldn't see each other.

"Well, I have the strips done. What are you going to do with these?" She asked with a bit of a shiver.

"I'm braiding them for rope. If you get tired, I'm pulling you on the ice chest lid – kind of like a sled." Eric replied.

Jackie was touched. Her white knight on a steed had been turned into a boy scout with a white sled. Eric Forman, her previous nemesis, was doing everything in his power to save her. Who in the world would think of her safety above all else…but this man?

Eric mussed up the top of her head, "You know…I'm sort of gonna miss this Fortress of Solitude."

Jackie rolled her eyes at the Superman reference, "Well, we have discovered that car repair is your Kryptonite so it just…figures." She shivered as a buffet of wind shook the car. "I – I think we've got everything ready."

Eric felt around for his shoes and his backpack. "I guess this is good night…" He didn't really want to say goodnight because tomorrow they would be dead or he would be frozen like a Popsicle.

Jackie pulled on her last pair of clean socks and wrinkled her nose at the smell of the sweatshirt she had been wearing since they first wrecked. This was SO going in the trash! Eric stuffed his feet into the dirty pair of striped toe socks and slid in the sleeping bag behind Jackie, zipping them up for their last night in flannel.

She looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I'll be so glad to sleep on a real mattress after this."

Eric wanted her to keep thinking positive thoughts that she would get out of this. He made a promise and that was going to get Jackie to safety. He could always get another car….that was if he survived tomorrow's expedition. Africa didn't quite teach him how to survive in the snowy wilds of Wisconsin. He was just so much better in the jungle environment!

"Jackie. Can I ask you something?" Eric asked his voice low and quiet. She turned on her side so she could see his profile. "What is it Eric?"

"If this _incident_, for a better word, had happened a couple of years ago and you and I were stuck together…like this….would you….never mind." Stupid question! He could have kicked his own ass for asking a question he already knew the answer to!

"Would I have been attracted to you?" she said with glowing eyes. "No. I mean, I _liked_ you as a friend but you belonged to Donna and girlfriends don't cross those lines. I always thought you were cute in your gawky nerdy way but I was too immature to see past that." She admitted.

Eric had to know," When did it change?"

Jackie touched his cheek. "When I grew up. During the time you were in Africa, I learned a lot of hard lessons in life. The first one is you can't make someone love you. They either do or they don't. Second is if you don't really like yourself? People probably don't like you much either."

Eric was impressed. "Wow that is a confession. I was under the impression you loved yourself."

Jackie's voice lowered a notch. "I was in love with the idea of me. I thought that being the perfect cheerleader or having the perfect job would make me….well…perfect. It didn't. My parents weren't exactly the greatest role models and Cosmo doesn't tell you how to fix your broken heart when you really need a mom to give you that advice. I think I used my friends as a substitute family and somewhere along the road I lost Jackie."

Eric held her hand against his cheek. "I know exactly how you feel! I always tried to be the funny guy…God knows I could never be the cool one of the bunch but I was the guy with the basement. That was all I had. Kelso was the funny one, Fez was the…odd guy. Hyde was the instigator and Donna was….well Donna was controlling. I really didn't know how to be Eric. I think that was part of the reason I left. I needed to find out who I was."

Jackie snuggled closer to his chest. "Well, if it's any consolation, I like the Eric that finally came back."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed. "I think the new improved Jackie is wonderful and I like her too."

She snaked her arms around his neck. "We're gonna be fine tomorrow Eric. I have a feeling that everything is going to be okay." Her voice dropped to no more than a whisper. "So shut up and kiss me goodnight."

He chuckled and put his hand on the back of her head, holding her closer and finally giving her the kiss he had always wanted. The one that made his gut clench. The kiss that curled his toes in those ugly striped socks. The kiss that almost made Jackie Burkhart surrender.

It was a good kiss.

T7S


	18. Chapter 18 It Feels Like Flying

**Author Note: **_…..this pair needs to get home, Kitty's baking cookies!_

T7S

**Chapter 18** – It Feels Like Flying

T7S

Eric woke up after just being asleep for a little over an hour. He wasn't surprised to see Jackie was tracing a pattern on the window. "Eric, I'm exhausted but I can't sleep. I mean I want to put on the snow shoes and start walking _now_."

He exhaled softly, "I know what you mean, but it's dark out there and with our navigation skills we'd probably walk off the main road and into a frozen stream." Somewhere in the distance that lone wolf barked and howled as if in misery. Eric pointed his finger towards the window, "Another good reason."

Jackie turned on her side, "Eric…this thing – us – getting together…do you think it's just because we're trapped here…together? I mean this being stuck and close to freezing to death could just be us afraid of committing to a real relationship because of the unknown…"

Eric softly kissed her temple. "It's okay to be scared. We are about to cross that line of friend-ship into relation-ship and I'm nervous as hell."

"What do you have to be nervous about? You're getting me!" she smiled in the dark. Eric tousled her hair, "Jackie, what if six weeks or six months from now you decide I'm too boring and you're looking for someone more exciting. I don't want another _Donna_ relationship," His ex-girlfriend hated Point Place and college was her "out"…only the relationship with him held Donna back. He couldn't do that to Jackie.

Jackie gasped. "I've never thought of you as boring. I may have said it to be mean…you know, in the past… but Eric, you are the most adventurous guy I know."

He said it mostly to bolster his ego but yet wanted to hear her answer, "What about Cameron? I mean he owns his own business, he's wealthy…"

"He's married to my best friend and he's not my type. Of course if Indiana Jones were to walk up…."

"Han Solo has nothing on me!" Eric laughed. "Okay, I get your point. I'm just a little insecure. Probably because you're gorgeous and beautiful…"

"…and I don't want my heart broken again either and I think that you are the kind of guy that I need in my life. I'm not looking for a specific _type_ of man, I'm looking for a good man, someone stable that can love me and live with me. Is that too much to ask?"

Eric mentally figured he had at least 50 percent of her requirements covered by spending the last 48 plus hours with her sharing this sleeping bag. _Love her?_ Done. A good man? _That's me!_

"I think you found him." Eric said with more confidence.

Jackie rose up on her elbow. "Well, then I think this subject is closed." Eric kissed the tip of her chilly nose. "I agree now let's get some sleep!" Within moments, the pair fell into an exhausted slumber.

T7S

Kitty wandered into the kitchen her nose wrinkling at the smell of burnt coffee. She forgot to turn off her General Electric percolator coffee pot. In all of her adult life, she never, ever went to bed with the coffee pot on! "Oh dear, I'm just glad I didn't start a fire!" Kitty exclaimed, as she used a dish towel to pull the hot stainless steel basket out of the machine.

"What smells so bad? Is that breakfast?" Red complained as he walked into the kitchen. Kitty glared at her husband. "No Mr. Grumpy Pants. Its burnt coffee and I must have been extremely tired to leave this turned on all night."

Red's features softened and he put an arm around her shoulders. "Kitty, we've only been asleep for a couple of hours so it wasn't all night. Don't be so hard on yourself."

She looked up at Red's face. "I know! I'm just so worried. I thought we would have heard something by now."

"Crap! What stinks!"

Red looked at a disheveled Hyde pulling a tee-shirt over his head and deadpanned, "It's your breakfast."

Kitty laughed, "Ahahahaha….oh Red, you always know how to make me feel better."

Hyde had no clue what he walked in to, but he definitely wasn't eating a Forman breakfast today! "Uh…me and Kelso are going to drive to Lakeview Highlands and….get something to eat."

Red laughed, "You're an okay kid Steven. You just make sure you call us if you find out anything."

T7S

"Shit, I spilled coffee all over the new shifter." Harvey looked at the steaming liquid pooling in the rubber boots that covered his five of his eight gear shift levers. "I had just the right amount of sugar in it too." He groaned.

Carl grinned and shrugged into his waterproof pants and tall rubber boots. "Hey man, you are driving THE premiere snow plow. It's an Osh Kosh...you can always get _another_ cup of coffee. This is the virgin drive – you're gonna pop her cherry out there."

Harvey clicked his tongue, "Yeah, she is sure is purty. Big Cummins diesel motor, Fuller 9 speed transmission…that Schmidt angle plow could probably cut me some birthday cake if I worked it right." Harvey stroked the orange steel frame of his truck door. Nothing felt better under leather gloves than solid steel!

Carl clapped his coworker on the back. "Well just remember, this ride ain't like your Mack engine…she's new…be gentle….the City just got her in."

"Yeah, but I get to break ice out on the side roads…this is the most bitchin' part of the job." Harvey admitted.

Carl shook his head, "And to think…they pay us money to do this shit!"

T7S

Eric slowly woke to the distant sound of rumbling. He couldn't place the noise although he was sure he had heard it before. It seemed like moments later the sound got louder and harsher and as he looked out the rear window, an orange behemoth of a machine was headed straight towards the car. Near panic, Eric shook Jackie's shoulder waking her up.

"Not now! I'm sleeping!" she complained.

Eric sat up and grabbed his partner under the arms pulling her to a sitting position as the car was surrounded in white. "Jackie," he said urgently, "I'm not kidding, you need to wake up!"

Jackie heard the noise as it got louder and louder. She screamed above the sound, "That isn't a helicopter!"

The heavy metal lip of the huge Osh Kosh snow plow blade caught the back fender of the Vista Cruiser slowly lifting the back end up until the car was tottering on its headlights. As the plow crowded past the car, Eric could feel himself falling backwards towards the front seat. He tucked Jackie into his chest as the radio and luggage and everything not tied down rained down upon them. The pair half slid and half fell landing in the front windshield as the huge machine roared past, Eric's body cushioning Jackie from the brunt of the fall.

An empty Kahlua bottle bounced off of Jackie's head with a "plunk" and she groaned.

For a brief moment, Eric looked out the frozen windshield and the giant machine reminded him of the AT-AT walkers that were dispatched by the Imperial attack force to destroy Echo Base's main power generator. Eric had barely spied the taillights of the huge machine before the Vista Cruiser began moving – toppling sideways towards the ground taking her passengers into another violent tumble.

They fell over the backseat and crashed on top of empty luggage and wet clothes. Eric grunted as the cassette radio crashed into him and he thought he heard the sound of his forearm bone snapping as they tumbled again towards the passenger side of the car. It seemed like forever before the car finally landed upside down on its roof, with a loud rocking crunch.

Jackie moaned and grabbed her bleeding head murmuring something, but then suddenly a second large vehicle hit the car from the opposite side and the previously trapped pair was airborne – ejected through the crushed back window.

For that slow motion second in time, Eric felt like he was flying.

T7S

Harvey crested the last small hill in fourth gear and saw a large snow drift not far from the substation; he shifted into third and lowered the blade. This new plow was such a beautiful beast he couldn't wait to tell the guys at the bar all about it.. Miss Osh Kosh tore up the snow covered road leaving little to no debris on the sub road for Carl to muddle through. Although they were only six miles from the freeway off ramp, the sight of the bright pink suitcase in the middle of the road distracted him. Harvey reached down for his coffee cup and looked up just as the snow drift turned out to be a station wagon!

Trailing behind the snow plow, Carl heard the grinding of steel on steel long before he saw the 1969 gold Oldsmobile Vista Cruiser _monolith_ standing, teetering- on its front end. The car gracefully balanced there as Harvey drove past and then the Cruiser toppled sideways, but not before ending up on its roof. Unfortunately for this city employee, Carl didn't have enough time to stop before his utility vehicle slammed into the car spinning it like a top.

Two bodies were thrown out of the back window and lay in the snow like broken dolls. Harvey's voice came over the radio, "Carl, I think I dun fucked up."

Carl looked at the mangled car and the two bleeding bodies lying on the pure white snow. "Yep Harvey, we're both fucked."

T7S

**A/N**: _Anyone who has been in an accident knows it only lasts brief seconds but while experiencing it, time seems to slow down and everything is surreal - hope your accident wasn't too terrible!_


	19. Chapter 19 Sack of Bones

**Author Note**_: The clock is ticking…what's going to happen? It's nearly zero hour….keep reading my viewers….Jackie and Eric need your help!_

T7S

**Chapter 19** – Sack of Bones

T7S

Kelso rubbed his slightly swollen belly and grinned then groaned, "I told you I could eat more waffles than you." Hyde looked over at his passenger, "Man, you're an idiot. You licked syrup off the plate and we were in a restaurant! Didn't your parents teach you manners?"

Kelso shrugged, "I figured why let all that good maple go to waste? It had bacon in it! Whoa!" Kelso's breakfast dissertation was interrupted by an ambulance and three police cars whizzing passed them red lights and sirens piercing the morning calm. Hyde slowly pulled over when he heard the thump, thump, thump of helicopter blades hovering above the El Camino.

Kelso rolled down the window and stuck his head out, "AWESOME! It's got a red cross sign on it dude! Maybe they'll let me hang from the things. You know those things….they land on it - like feet."

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Landing skids man. Don't you know anything? And get back in the car!" He ordered.

Kelso huffed and slowly slid back in the car. A fire truck sped by them followed by a WFPP News van. Kelso's mouth flapped open. "Something big is happening Hyde….let's follow!"

Hyde frowned, "No, we're supposed to be looking for the Vista Cruiser. Besides, only dogs chase cop cars man. I'm not looking to be friendly with the police right now."

Hyde bounced in his seat, "But dude….this will only take a few minutes! We could be on TV! C'mon... please?"

Hyde groaned, "All right! Just quit whining like a chick okay? It's just a detour and then we're going back to the Forman's."

Kelso was giddy with excitement. "Man, if I only had some fireworks right now…."

He turned in his seat, "Ya know what? I might know some of the cops from when I was at the academy….oooh…..this is going to be SO cool!"

Hyde pushed his shades back up on the bridge of his nose and mumbled, "Whatever."

T7S

"Shit Carl! I killed em. I know I did!" Harvey sat down on the passenger seat of Carl's utility vehicle and put his head between his knees. "I'm gonna get sick."

Carl took a deep breath and looked at the unmoving bodies lying on the snow covered road. "They _may_ not be dead."

Harvey looked up as the brightly spreading blood mingling with the pure white snow and it only soured his stomach as he heaved out that morning's bear claw and three cups of acidic coffee.

Carl pulled off one of his gloves and waded through the slushy ice that remained on the sub road. The female was lying face down on the icy white rubble, her brunette hair fanned around her head like a halo. His rubber boots crunched the small ice particles as he knelt down and felt for a pulse in her neck.

There.

Right there under the cold skin beat a slow pulse. She was still alive. Her right leg was splayed out like the number 4 and it was obvious that one of her arms was hanging lower than the other. Carl didn't know if he should turn her over and injure her further or wait for the EMT's.

He looked over at Harvey who was still puking. "Man! Call dispatch and tell them we have an emergency!" Carl shouted.

Harvey wiped vomit from his lip and shouted, "No! I'm gonna go to jail!"

"Dammit!" Carl muttered under his breath. He crawled over to where the unconscious male lay crumbled on the snow. A bone fragment was sticking out of the lower left leg and the bleeding had seemed to stop and coagulate around the repulsive looking injury. Carl tried to roll the man over and when he saw that half of the skin on his face had been left on the road, Carl could feel bile rise in his throat.

The man moaned softly.

He wasn't dead.

They weren't murderers!

Carl nearly tripped over his feet running to the radio. They had to get someone here fast or both of these city workers would be doing time in the clink!

T7S

The El Camino stayed at least two car lengths behind the television van – Hyde didn't want to be visible to the cops who would probably hassle him just for kicks. It didn't help much though, as Kelso kept sticking his head out the window like a dog licking the air as they drove by.

The helicopter hovered overhead making a pft-pft sound as it maneuvered for a landing spot a couple hundred yards ahead. Hyde pulled the Camino off the side of the road and motioned for Kelso to follow. "Man, don't embarrass me – obviously something bad has happened or there wouldn't be this many different rescue cars here."

Kelso bit his knuckle and tried to swallow a scream of delight. "It's….it's….Anna Cantana!" he said in a squeaky high voice. Kelso couldn't contain himself and shouted, "AWESOME!" Anna was fixing her makeup in a compact and looked back and smiled at the young fan. She waved with her fingers and Kelso nearly swooned.

Hyde grabbed Kelso by the arm," You're an ass. Shut your pie hole and just follow me." Kelso's feet slid on the icy roadway and he looked like a cartoon character trying to get traction before running away. It would have made Hyde laugh on any other occasion.

There was loud radio chatter and static filled squelches between the ambulance and the paramedic vans while the news van was setting up their shot for filming. The only thing Kelso saw was the green and gold mangled piece of metal that was the vehicle of his youth. He stopped in his tracks and grabbed Hyde's shoulder.

Hyde glowered, "What now!" He followed Kelso's pointed finger and saw the wrangled mess that was Eric's first car. "Crap." A sick feeling of dread settled low in his stomach and seconds later he was pushing past Miss Cantana, knocking her cameraman into a ditch.

He saw one stretcher being loaded onto the helicopter, the body strapped to a board with lines of plastic leading to IV bags. Who was that? With Kelso behind him, they skirted the cops taking photos of the wrecked car and nearly tripped over the EMT who was putting a neck brace on the second body that was being buckled to the body board.

Kelso croaked, "Oh god. That's Eric?"

Hyde swayed on his feet. The entire left side of Eric's face was gone and through the slit of the swollen eye was the familiar Forman green color. At least he was alive! On wooden legs, Hyde walked the remaining steps over to the man he grew up with. A paramedic shouted but he didn't listen and instead, pushed the uniformed medical technician aside and leaned over the stretcher towards his friend.

"E-Eric?" he asked around the huge lump in his throat.

The single eye blinked and the smile was really a grimace but a gravely voice said, "Hyde?"

Kelso stumbled over and he saw Eric's face and fell to his knees. "Gross." But Eric was his friend so he pulled himself up using Hyde as a ladder. Hyde shrugged off Kelso's hands.

"Yeah Eric. It's me Hyde - and Kelso's here. Where have you been man? What happened to you?"

Eric tried to reach out a bloody hand and said "Hey man." He choked and spit up some blood. "I did what you asked."

Hyde was shocked but wiped the spittle from his friend's lips. "Yeah man, what did you do?"

The choked voice replied, "I took care of the cheerleader."

Eric passed out, sweat beading on his forehead and running into the mingling blood. Kelso looked at Hyde – looked at Eric and fainted.

T7S

**A/N**: _Faithful readers: With this being my __last and final__ Jackie/Eric story, I wanted to engage the audience with determining the end. I have a poll on my profile page that I will keep up for a few weeks before I decide how to end this thing. I have at least three different endings in mind but ultimately, I'm leaving it up to you._

_Please don't forget to vote!_ .net/u/2001813/Marlas_Lost

Thanks to my Wall of Famers for their faithful reviews – it's much appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20 What Matters in the End?

**Chapter 20** – What Matters In the End?

T7S

It sounded like soft waves against the breakwater. Whoosh….swoosh….yet oddly soothing. Jackie hugged her arms against a chill. It was so gray and she could barely see beyond the fog. Wait a minute….why was there fog on Lake Michigan….what was she doing at Lake Michigan?

"Hello? Is there anyone out here?" Her voice seemed hollow as she realized there was no other sound but hers. However she got here – wherever this place was - she was alone. That scared Jackie more than anything. It was just her and the soft swoosh-swoosh.

T7S

Eric's head felt like it weighed a ton. There was a rumbling noise somewhere in the background and then a beeping noise like the trash truck backing up. Under the two noises was a steady hum like a window fan. It was dark and he felt like something was binding his arms and legs. The sensation of floating through space and then crashing to the hard cold ground reminded him that something bad had happened. Something really bad.

"_Hello? Is there anyone out here?" _

Eric turned his head – or tried to. That sounded like Jackie. "I'm here!" he called out into the blackness.

"Eric? Oh thank God! I thought I was alone."

"Where are you? I can't see anything." He replied.

Jackie's voice floated through the void. "I think we're at Lake Michigan. It's really foggy but I can't see the water…I can only hear it."

Mentally, Eric frowned. _Lake Michigan?_ Weren't they were just in the Vista Cruiser…and flying out the back window! Oh, this was SO not good! "Uh…Jackie? I don't think you're at the lake."

Jackie turned towards the sound of Eric's voice. "No? Can't you hear the water lapping against the shore?"

He loved the sound of her voice but all he could hear was beeping and a pft-pft-pft sound that hummed in the background. "No – I'm hearing something else and it doesn't sound good. Jackie, what's the last thing you remember?"

There was a pause before she answered. "I think I was sleeping and you woke me up…wait….there was a loud noise and … I can't remember."

Eric sighed, "There was this truck…a huge truck and it hit us."

Jackie gasped. "So…we're dead?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Eric, how can you not know?" she sounded exasperated.

Eric looked around in the dark before replying, "Because if we were dead, my Grandma Sigurdson would be standing here welcoming me to Hell."

T7S

Kitty was writing out her grocery list when a peculiar sound in the driveway made the hairs on her arm stand up. She looked at Red, who stopped filling in the tiny squares on his crossword puzzle only to see a Lakeview Highland squad car pulling up in the Forman driveway. The police car's door shut overly loud and the officer didn't have a friendly expression on his face.

Kitty looked at her husband and could feel her eyes welling with tears. "Oh Red, honey…this doesn't look good."

Red gave Kitty a hug around the shoulders and met the officer at the door. Sliding open the glass door Red stood solidly at the threshold while Kitty held fast at this side. "Hello Officer."

The policeman was gripping his hat in his hand, "Mr. and Mrs. Forman?" Red nodded and the officer continued, "We found your son's vehicle - a Vista Cruiser."

Red raised a brow, "You did? Where is it?"

The officer ran a finger around the collar of his neck – he looked a tad bit uncomfortable. "Sir….there's been an accident." He looked at the toe of his highly polished boot before looking back up. "A really bad accident."

Behind him was the sound of a thud. Both men looked at each other only to find Kitty had fainted on the kitchen floor. Red groaned. "Oh crap. Now look at what you've done ."

T7S

"Eric are you still here?" Jackie's voice floated over the empty space he had grown accustomed to. It sounded fainter. Sadder. "Yeah, I'm still here but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen,"

She shivered as the shadows seemed to engulf the gray fog. The sound of the water lapping on the shores was almost a distant memory. "Eric, did I thank you?"

"Thank me for what?"

Jackie replied, "I think you saved my life back there. I mean I don't know what happened, but I'm talking to you and if I'm in Purgatory then you are too and I guess I'd rather be here with you…than with anyone else."

Eric found that it hurt to smile but her words warmed his heart. "I'm still looking forward to that date with you. Dinner….dancing….you know."

"I know. I wouldn't miss it for the world." As the words left her lips she could feel herself being pulled in multiple directions. The soft water sounds were replaced by a roar she couldn't recognize. "Eric! Oh my god, Eric help me!"

Eric felt like he was engulfed in fire. Pain radiated from everywhere and though he heard Jackie's screams, he was frozen. He tried to call her name but nothing came out of his throat but a croak. This was it.

He was dying.

T7S


	21. Chapter 21 The Unknown

**Author****Note:**_…__.the __drama __unfolds__…__._

T7S

**Chapter ****21** – The Unknown

T7S

Kitty was holding a cold compress to the side of her head when the sliding door opened and Michael Kelso and Steven were trying to squeeze through. "Dammit Kelso, I LIVE here – move over!"

Kelso's face was squeezed under Hyde's armpit, as he looked around to see if the Forman's were nearby. "No way man, I'm telling." A quick knuckle rap to the side of the head had Kelso crying out, "MY EYE!" and he quickly backed up. A police officer was talking to the Forman's.

"Red! Mrs. Forman." Hyde said loudly and impatiently. "We saw Eric. We found the Vista Cruiser."

Kelso moaned while holding his eye, "Yeah….or what's left of it."

Kitty's eyes brightened, "You saw Eric? Really?" Kelso pushed Hyde out of the way and knelt by Kitty's chair. "Yeah, he was on a stretcher and he looks really bad."

"How bad?" Red asked interested. What did this kettlehead know that the police didn't?"

Kelso glanced at Red. "The side of his face looks like ground beef but he talked to us."

Hyde cleared his throat. "He talked to me. Dumbass here was too busy puking for the camera." Hyde glared at his friend.

Kelso grinned, "Oh yeah, I'm gonna be on the 5:00 o'clock news".

Red growled, "Just tell me what happened."

The officer looked on in interest. "I'd like to hear how the pair of you got close enough to the accident scene to talk to the victims."

Hyde ignored the uniformed buttinsky and spoke to Red. "He looked real messed up but recognized me. I asked him where he'd been and he was spitting up some blood."

Kitty gasped and covered her mouth. Hyde continued, "He told me he did what I asked. I didn't understand what he meant – _he__saved__Jackie_."

Kelso elbowed his way into a kitchen chair. "Yeah, and we were rudely pushed out of the way after Eric passed out….ph, they put him in a helicopter."

Red's brow raised, "A medical helicopter?"

Kelso grinned like a buffoon, "It had a big cross on it. You know like on the M.A.S.H show on TV? The paramedics said they were going to Kenosha and you know the worst part?"

Kitty gently touched Kelso's swollen eye," What's that Michael?"

"They wouldn't like me ride on those ski things….that thing that hangs on the bottom of the copter." Kitty smacked Kelso in the head. "Landing skids and you're NOT supposed to ride them dumbass! Red, get the car – we're going to Kenosha!"

T7S

"_Eric! __Oh __my __god __- __Eric __help __me!__"_

_Eric felt like he was engulfed in fire. Pain radiated from everywhere and though he heard Jackie's screams, he was frozen. He tried to call her name but nothing came out of his throat but a croak. This was it._

_He was dying._

No, this was worse than dying. Every nerve and cell in his body suddenly came alive. He heard someone shout "CLEAR" and a heavy shocking pain engulfed his chest. The beeping noise he heard earlier became a steady pattern of beep-beeps and he was aware that he couldn't see anything. He tried to lift a hand but it was too heavy and painful. A calm assertive voice spoke low into his ear, "Mr. Forman, you are being transported to a critical care hospital in Kenosha. If you can understand me, tap my hand with your finger."

Eric could swear that every muscle in his fore-finger started to sweat with the exertion. "Good – that's very good. Don't try moving around, we have you strapped to a gurney for your own protection. The EMT over here is going to give you something for the pain okay? Tap my hand with your finger."

Eric almost screamed with the effort but he tapped the palm and just wished he could go back in the darkness and talk to Jackie again.

Wait! Where was Jackie?

T7S

Bob's small economy car raced ahead of Red's Toyota, followed by the El Camino which now sported Kelso in the bed because he was just being a loud pain in the ass. Kitty was belted in her seat and her white knuckles were hanging onto the dashboard as they hurried to Kenosha's largest medical center. The Lakeview Highland police officer was able to get the details on where the helicopter was headed and volunteered to give the families an escort.

The squad car had red lights spinning and the siren blaring as the caravan of friends and family blew through stop signs and red lights. Kelso was howling with glee and waving at stopped cars as they sped past. This was so much better than falling off the water tower! Same kind of adrenaline rush but less pain!

Red parked haphazardly in a spot near the emergency entrance and ran around to open Kitty's door. "Oh honey, what if we're too late?" Bob was huffing and puffing from running over. "Guys…I'm gonna tell the doctor that I'm Jackie's step-dad….well, cuz I could've been….one day."

Red smiled ruefully and put an arm around his neighbors shoulder. "Bob that is a good idea – Jackie's gonna need someone to watch out for her."

The sound of the El Camino skidding into a parking stall announced the arrival of Hyde and Kelso. The shades were off and concern sparked in Steven's blue eyes, "You don't think we're too late – do you?"

Kitty and Red looked at Steven. "Son…we don't know, but now that we're all here – let's go see what's happening to…." the remainder of Red's words were drowned out by the thump, thump, thump of helicopter blades that was hovering over the landing pad on the roof of the hospital.

Red could feel his eyes brimming with tears and wanted to blame it on a Korean War flashback but he was worried about his son. His boy was in that chopper on the roof of the hospital. This was not the time to start bawling like a baby. His Kitty needed him to be strong.

Bob needed him to be in charge or the round man would fall to pieces. Kelso and Steven looked at Red for guidance.

"Folks – it's now or never. Let's go find a doctor and start asking questions."

T7S


	22. Chapter 22  Proud Father

**Author****Note**: _….sorry my dear readers - it's been a long time since I updated. Got sidetracked writing something else and neglected to finish this story. What's going to happen to Eric and Jackie? Thanks for voting on the poll to help me decide on their fates. The story continues…_

T7S

**Chapter****22** – Proud Father

T7S

To the causal observer, the trauma center seemed like a confusion of doctors and nurses exchanging patient charts while hanging IV's on "S" hooks as they danced around the wounded. The beeping of EKG machines faded in the background of announcements over the hospital PA. "_Dr.__Jackson, __you __are __needed __in __ICU__ – __stat!_"

To Kitty Forman, this was a beautiful ballet of emergency room personnel coordinating care to the severely injured. The symphony of the machines pushing air into patients' lungs was accompanied by the music of nurses calming fears as a hypodermic was applied.

The ragtag team of Forman, Pinciotti and company were stopped at the nurse's station, preventing access into the ICU. Red leaned across the counter, "My son. My boy is in that helicopter. I want to know what happened and I want to see him." The nurse in charge lifted her brow and looked skeptical. "I'm sure you do sir, but the medical team has not brought the patients to this floor. If you would be so kind as to wait around the corner with the rest of the families, I will contact you when we have more information."

Red wanted to growl. "Look _nurse_…and I am saying this with as much respect as I can muster, you don't even know my _name_ so how in the hell are you going to contact me when my son is removed from the roof?"

Kitty patted her husband's hand. "Red. Red - honey, why don't you get us some coffee and I'll leave our information with the head nurse…..with Nurse Stanton here."

Red looked at his wife and shook his head. "I hate hospitals. Hated 'em in Korea and I hate 'em now. Yeah...I'll bring you some coffee."

Kitty waited until Red was out of earshot and leaned on the counter, "Look nurse, I happen to work in a hospital and I know for a fact that the helicopter has already been unloaded. The patient's names are Forman and Burkhart and we are family and if you don't find out what's happening before my husband gets back, then I can't be held responsible for what he does to your emergency room."

Nurse Stanton stood up, her five foot eight inches in rubber soled shoes towered over Kitty. "Mrs. Forman….are you threatening me?" But this mother was not to be intimidated.

Kitty smiled pleasantly, "Not at all Nurse. I'm warning you."

T7S

Bob was wringing his hands while Kelso was playing with the remote control of the waiting room television. "Man, there's usually some kind of cartoon on at this time of day!"

Hyde took his shades off and rubbed his eyes, "….and you would know this…how?"

Kelso raised his brows, "Cuz I watch with Betsy. She's a big Tom and Jerry fan." Wearily, Bob looked at Kelso and replied, "She's just a baby. They don't have a concept of cartoon characters at this age."

Kelso argued, "Well….maybe Donna was a _slow learner_ because Betsy thinks Jerry is smart."

Hyde looked at Bob with an expression that seemed to say, "_Don't bother_." Both men looked up when Kitty walked into the waiting room with an overly bright smile on her face.

"The nurse is going to find out what's going on. Stephen honey, would you mind going to the cafeteria and help Red bring up some coffee?" With Hyde gone and Kelso occupied with the television, Bob asked Kitty in a low voice, "How do you think they really are?"

Kitty's voice quavered, "I think their chances are good. I mean, I don't know how badly hurt they are, but the fact that they are here, gives me hope. Oh Bob, they were so excited to go on that trip."

Bob put an arm around Kitty's shoulder. "I feel bad. I should have left my car and maybe this would never have happened."

Kitty wiped a tear, "Bob Pinciotti! Don't go blaming yourself. Did you predict the storm? Did you tell either of them to take that highway? No; you didn't and yet this terrible accident happened anyways. So don't feel guilty. Jackie's going to need you to be strong for her." Bob started to cry anyways and Kitty caught him up in a neighborly hug.

Kelso shouted, "Hey! I'm on TV!"

T7S

The pain was radiating from everywhere. Every time they jostled the stretcher Jackie wanted to scream. She knew her eyes were taped shut just as she knew there was a tube shoved down her throat. Still, if she wasn't strapped to this contraption she would have kicked someone with her broken leg!

Jackie Burkhart desperately wanted to go back to the gray shores of Lake Michigan where nothing hurt. She was talking to Eric and felt safe yet the fog was getting darker and his voice was getting fainter…that was the last thing she remembered. His voice was fading as an unbearable pain ripped through her body. She couldn't help shouting, "_"__Eric! __Oh __my __god, __Eric __help __me!__"_

Jackie's conscious mind decided to wake up as the helicopter was in mid-flight. Every little bump and sway of the aircraft ignited a pain she didn't know she had. The broken leg was a given as she tried to move. Her right shoulder felt like it was not attached to her neck and she was aware of something pinning her arm to her broken ribs. "_I __must __look __like __a __mess_!" she thought to herself.

The thump-thump-thump of the helicopter blades would have made her smile if she could have moved her lips around the tube in her throat. She was getting her rescue ride! Eric made good on his promise to save her and he didn't even have to blow up the Vista Cruiser to do it! She tried to smile again but the oxygen mask was too heavy on her face.

When she tried to touch her cheek, the sprained wrist caused her to hiss and it was only then that one of the EMT's became aware that she was awake. "_God, __I __hope __he__'__s __a __cute __paramedic!_" Jackie felt a slight prick in her upper arm and then she was blissfully back on the gray shores of Lake Michigan.

T7S

_Kelso shouted, "Hey! I'm on TV!" _

Red looked up at Kettlehead's excited remark only to see the crushed shell of his old 1969 Oldsmobile being photographed by a police unit. The lovely Latina newscaster, Anna Cantana's face appeared on the screen.

"This is Anna Cantana with breaking news for Channel 6. Behind me are the most recent survivors of last Friday's deadly storm. But this story has an unusual twist."

Suddenly, Michael Kelso was in the camera frame and pushed Miss Cantana to the side and the camera angle was unexpectedly looking skyward. The cameraman righted the angle and just past the newscaster were the two figures; one was a curly headed man leaning over a stretcher while the other was puking on the ground.

Kelso laughed, "Yeah, that's me blowing chunks."

The sight of his son being strapped to a body board was worse than anything Red had seen in the war. His coffee spilled to the floor as Kitty cried his name. "Red? Red, is that Eric?"

Bob gulped loudly and wailed, "Oh look at that stretcher going into the helicopter – that's Jackie!"

Long brunette hair spilled over the side of the stretcher as the EMT's lifted the unconscious woman into the open doors of the helicopter. The camera swung back to Anna Cantana. "As I said moments ago, this story has an unusual twist. The two storm victims had apparently been trapped here on this service road since Friday. It was only when City Workers were clearing snow with a new plow, that they hit the vehicle behind me and this resulted in a near fatal auto accident."

Red looked at Kitty, "What were they doing on a service road?" She shrugged - just as puzzled as her husband. They turned back to the television to listen to Miss Cantana's story.

"If you were watching my newscast on Sunday evening, you would have seen a fire I reported on. Mike, can you queue the tape?"

The requested videotape showed Anna at the scene of the multi-car accident and her gloved hand was pointing to something burning in the distance. The video of Anna Cantana said, "… _And_ _as you can see behind me, there was a fire of some sort that will have to burn out until the Transportation Department can get_ _a snow plow_ _to_ _investigate..._" The tape went back to Anna, "The snow trapped pair apparently set fire to a car tire in an attempt to get help. But sadly, it wasn't until this morning's _nearly fatal_ automobile accident did they get the help they were searching for. This is Anna Cantana for Channel 6 news. Back to the station."

Red could feel his chest swell with pride. His son did the most un-dumbass thing a Forman could ever do. He tried to call for help. Granted no one but a newscaster noticed, still his son did the only thing he could think of. Setting a fire might not have been Red's choice in the situation, but Eric was thinking like a man and not a dumbass.

Kitty wiped away another tear. "I love our son."

Bob sighed, "I love Anna Cantana."

T7S

**A/N:** _I'll try to hurry and finish this story – for all of my serious reviewers; again I apologize for the length of time it's taking to wrap this up. Thanks for hanging in there! OH! Thanks to everyone who is checking out Anchor Baby! I'm going to be focusing on that story on Fiction Press while finishing up this one. _

_Extra special thanks to:_

_TonyL_

_Bunny1_

_Nannygirl_

_DFTaylor_

_Candyfloss Queen_

_Nordstrom Shopper_

¸.✿¨¯`✿´¸¸.✿¨¯`✿


	23. Chapter 23 Concerned Parents

**Author****Note:**…._waiting is always the worst part…well, until you see your beloved in the Intensive Care Unit…and then it's worse than you thought._

T7S

**Chapter ****23** – Concerned Parents

T7S

The family spent hours in the waiting room; Red watching families receive bad news and leave crying or other folks too tired to stay another hour. Nurse Stanton had sent word that both Jackie or Eric were currently in surgery and the doctor would be out soon with some kind of diagnosis.

"Kitty, what is that horrible smell?"

She looked up from a three year old Reader's Digest magazine. "Red? I don't smell anything."

Kelso looked over, "Maybe it was me!"

Red rolled his eyes, "No dumbass, it's a hospital smell. I don't like it." Kitty set her magazine on the side table. "Oh! That's disinfectant. Don't worry, you get used to it."

Red stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I don't want to get used to it."

"Mr. Pinciotti?" A voice said from the doorway. Hyde nudged a sleeping Bob with his elbow. "Wha….huh? Oh! That's me! How's my little girl?" Bob retightened the string on his maroon jogging suit and wiped the sleep from his eyes. The surgeon was still wearing a blood soaked apron, "Sir, would you please come with me?"

Bob didn't know what to make of the doctor's strange demeanor. "Kitty? Red? Come with?"

Red had had just about enough of this damned waiting room. "Let's go Bob. There's obviously some word about Jackie and we might be able to hear about Eric."

T7S

Bob and the Foreman's were ushered to a small counsel room just outside of ICU. Kitty could feel goose bumps running down her spine. In her nursing experience, a doctor meeting outside the Intensive Care did not bode well for the family of the patient.

"Please sit." The surgeon gestured towards the chair. After Red and Bob settled into the fabric covered seats, the physician picked up a chart. "I am Dr. Zimmer and I'm leading the team that is working on your daughter." He said directly to Bob. "Your girl is suffering from many broken bones, internal injuries and we still need to run some tests before we can do surgery."

Kitty asked the question the men were afraid to. "How…how badly broken is Jackie?

Dr. Zimmer rubbed the bridge of his nose. "When they brought her in, we had to wait until the warming blankets raised her internal temperature….we were hesitant to do anything because there might have been some frostbite."

He looked at Kitty and added, "They found her facedown in the snow. She had some bleeding from her ears, we estimate at least three broken bones in her left leg, her collarbone is going to need to be replaced with a titanium rod – there's no way to repair that. She has a broken arm and several broken ribs."

Bob wiped his eyes of the newly formed tears, "Is she hurting?"

The doctor shook his head, "No, we have her pretty sedated. She tried to fight off the oxygen mask. Right now I'm concerned about the bleeding in her ears and any other internal injuries we can't diagnose until she's awake. What I need from you is a calm reassuring visit. My team will be watching her interaction with you to see if there's something we missed in the initial diagnosis. When her vitals are stable enough we're going to attempt a CAT scan and more x-rays. By that time, we'll be ready to take her into surgery."

Red didn't like hearing that about that young girl with so many injuries. It disturbed him how someone so small could be so broken up. "Is she going to know who we are?"

Dr. Zimmer replied, "That's what we want to find out. Her interactions with you, no matter how small, will give us an idea of her neurological condition. Follow me."

The trio walked on silent feet through the double doors that led to the intensive care unit. It was quiet and peaceful in a way that signified resting and recovering victims….well, at least until you blocked out the sounds of blood pressure machines and beeping heart monitors and hushed whispers of nurses and orderlies. Dr. Zimmer stopped outside a curtained off bed.

In a low voice he said, "She's not a pretty sight. That accident did a number on her face and body so try not to mention anything about her appearance. She tried to scratch a nurse that commented on her bruising.

Red couldn't help it, he had to chuckle. Jackie Burkhart worrying about the way she looked meant this little girl still had some fight in her.

The trauma team came over to stand off to the left of Dr. Zimmer as he pulled the curtain back. Kitty gasped when she saw how many machines the poor dear was hooked up to. "Jackie honey? It's Kitty and Red. How are you doing sweetie?

One eye that wasn't covered up tried to open but the fingers on her right hand were wiggling in a significant motion. Kitty recognized it immediately. "Red, do you have a pen?"

Red pulled a ballpoint pen from his pocket and Kitty put a pad of paper on the mattress and the pen in Jackie's grasping fingers. The young girl wrote, "h u r t s."

Kitty leaned over and gently stroked the soft skin of a bare forearm while Bob sobbed openly. "I know you hurt dear. We were so worried about you. You're in Kenosha and they are going to take good care of you."

Jackie's fingers started scratching out another series of letters. "w.h.e.r.e.e.r.i.c"

Red looked at Dr. Zimmer. "My son, Eric. Where is he?"

Nurse Stanton spoke up. "Your son is in surgery. One of his ribs pieced a lung. We needed to do emergency surgery prior to triage. Dr. Fontenot is leading his surgical team and you should be able to speak to him after the surgery."

Jackie spelled out some more letters. Bob picked up the pad and read, "e r i c s a v e d m e. l o v e h i m." Bob smiled at wiped the tears streaming down his cheeks. "We love you too Jackie. Get better and I'll see you in the morning."

Kitty could have sworn she saw a smile from beneath those gauze bandages. She squeezed the fingers of the uninjured hand, "We'll be back too sweetie. Get some rest."

In an uncharacteristic move, Red leaned down and kissed the top of her bandaged head. "Get better Jackie, I need help with my Toyota and you know I can't trust Eric to do a good job."

The smile was still on her face as she fell back into a medicated sleep.

xXx

Jackie was back on the shores of Lake Michigan and this time it wasn't as peaceful. There was a lot of background noise she couldn't identify with and she felt so tired.

"Eric I wish you were here with me." She said sadly. She heard some clunking sound and just the faintest lap of the lake.

"Jackie, I so glad you're okay."

"Eric! We're not dead!" she whirled around in the fog but didn't see him. "We're in a hospital in Kenosha and I think your dad kissed my head."

She could hear his chuckle. "That just means he's warming up the boot for my safe return. Am I okay?"

Jackie wasn't sure. "You sound okay…how do you feel?"

"Cold and alone." He said miserably. Jackie spoke out to the fingers of fog, "You're not alone. You have me. You saved me Eric and I can't wait for our date."

"I'm holding you to that promise Jackie. Something's happening to me – I don't know if I'll get to talk to you again but hey…."

"What's that Eric?"

"Jackie Burkhart? I love you." And then he was gone. She was all alone in the fog one again but this time she had a smile on her face.

Or what was left of it.

xXx


	24. Chapter 24 It's Critical

**Author ****Note:**…_everyone knows how Jackie is, but what about Eric? (Warning...it gets a little dark)_

xXx

**Chapter ****24**– It's Critical.

xXx

Red and Kitty were unceremoniously ushered back to the waiting room where Kelso, Hyde, Fez and newcomers Cameron and Brooke were anxiously waiting for an update. Kitty kissed the tall girls cheek, "Thanks for coming honey. Bob's with Jackie but we don't know everything that's going on with Eric."

Red mopped his forehead with a clean handkerchief. "The nurse told us that Eric's in surgery because a piece of rib got stuck in his lung….that can't be good can it Kitty?"

She looked at her husband with tears in her eyes, "No Red….it's serious. A collapsed lung is not good." Kitty looked at the concerned friends, "There's a special team of doctors that are operating on him and kids….he could sure use some prayers right now."

Cameron shook his head sadly, "I knew I should have come down and picked him up. The minute he was a no show at the convention I knew something was wrong." Cam looked at Brooke who nodded and spoke up, "We started a fund the minute we heard that Eric and Jackie were found. I mean, it's money towards their recovery and things like that."

Kitty hugged the pair of wonderful kids, "That is such a positive attitude. Recovery! That's what we have to think about now. Both of them getting better and coming home."

Hyde coughed slightly which alerted the group to the arrival of a surgeon in a blood stained smock. "Excuse me." The surgeon said in a soft firm voice. "I'm Doctor Fontenot….are you the Forman family?"

Red grabbed Kitty's hand, "We're his parents." He tried not to sound anxious but his voice came out hoarse yet tight. "How is he doctor?"

The doctor looked at all the concerned faces. "Are all of these people family also?" Kitty looked at Michael Kelso's concerned face, the serious worry line in Steven's forehead she smiled lightly at Fez who was holding back a sob. Cameron had his arm around Brooke's shoulders as Kitty turned to Dr. Fontenot and replied, "Brothers and sisters….they are all our kids."

Fontenot nodded and continued. "We tried as hard as we could but he's going to lose a lung. There are multiple internal injuries, some paralysis from the legs down…." He paused as Kitty gasped.

"Now the paralysis may be temporary due to some swelling in the lower lumbar, specifically the L4 and L3 area but until we can x-ray….he's going to remain in traction. If it turns out to be a spinal cord injury, with your permission we can have him transferred to a regional spine injury center where specialized neurosurgeons and orthopedic doctors can treat him. I'm sorry it's just I'm an ER doctor and we aren't prepared for injuries of this magnitude"

Red was getting confused and frustrated that the doctor was speaking in a language he didn't understand. He exhaled loudly through his nose and gripped the surgeon's wrist. "Look my boy is going to lose his lung, I get that really I do and he's probably going to be paralyzed but before you stick him in a wheelchair already, what else is wrong with him?"

Hyde got up and stood next to Red, "Yeah man, Forman's strong – he'll kick a wheelchairs ass." Well Eric Forman was really a twig of a man but the doctor didn't know that. Red needed all the support he could get! Kelso and Fez moved to stand near Red and Kitty as a show of solidarity.

Dr. Fontenot nodded, "Yes of course. We have signs of blood in his urine which indicates kidney damage, there are broken toes on his left foot, we put staples in his skull but don't worry there was no signs of subdural hematoma. A few broken bones in his leg and arm and I'm in consultation with a plastic surgeon about grafting some skin to cover the exposed wounds on his face. Mr. Forman, your son is in serious condition and I'm not trying to sound glib but with the spinal injury…well, I can only offer a 40 percent chance of full recovery."

Kitty burst out in tears and Red pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes to pending tears. Hyde could feel a lump in his throat. The scene from earlier in the day ran through his mind:

"_Yeah Eric. It's me Hyde and Kelso's here. Where have you been man? What happened to you?"_

"_Hey man." Eric had choked and spit up some blood. "I did what you asked."_

_Hyde was shocked but wiped the spittle from his friend's lips. "Yeah man, what did you do?"_

_The choked voice replied, "I took care of the cheerleader." _

Now his brother was lying in an operating room in the most serious of conditions and the best thing he could think of was to take care of Red and Kitty. Forman had to recover on his own and Cameron would make sure that there was an endless supply of money to take care of the doctors. Steven Hyde could do this little thing of being the replacement son and would also be Bob Pinciotti's best friend while Jackie recovered.

xXx

"_Jackie? Are you still here?" The blackness was surrounding him and suffocating him. "Am I still alive?"_

_Then suddenly Eric was swallowed up in a blanket of pain that pierced every fiber of his being. _

_He could faintly hear the sounds of mumbled talking, voices in ominous tones. _

_His heart thudded slowly in his chest and the pain in his head was nearly unbearable. _

"_JACKIE!" He tried to scream. _

_Jackie was gone. _

_He was in this black place. _

_The pain was so excruciating Eric couldn't tolerate it any more._

_He wanted to die._

T7S

**A/N:** _Author __is __not __a __doctor __but __s__he has __done __some __research __so __the __medical __terms __are __correct__ – __the __rest __is __fiction __and __from __my __imagination._


	25. Chapter 25 Progress

**Author Note: **_…moving along…its aches and pains for everyone…_

T7S

**Chapter 25 **– Progress

T7S

It had been over a week since the air ambulance ride took the two injured friends to the hospital and more than 168 hours of worry for the Forman's and Bob Pinciotti. Jackie was slowly recovering but Eric's condition was at an impasse. He wasn't getting worse but he wasn't getting any better. Specialists were called in for second opinions and third surgeries were scheduled.

Red and Kitty took turns at being the waiting room sentries. Often times, one or more of the basement gang would show up to keep company or get the latest update to share with friends. Kitty was exhausted. Red was visibly fatigued. Hyde was concerned about the Forman's health and told them so.

"Steven honey, I appreciate that you're worried about us …" Kitty argued.

"Mrs. Forman, if you get sick do you really think Red's gonna take good care of you?" He motioned with his head towards the grumpy old man standing by the door.

Kitty sighed and smiled. "You're right. It doesn't make sense for both of us to be here and Red hates hospital rooms…..say, can you find something he can fix at home? If his hands are busy, he won't be thinking so much about this dreadful hospital."

Hyde grinned, "Oh, I'm sure I can find or make stuff he can fix." There was going to have be something broken in the house so it was time to call Kelso over to make a trip to the Forman home and just _be himself_. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Bob entered the waiting room as Hyde was leaving. "Hey…Steven can I talk to you?" Hyde looked back at Mrs. Forman who was putting an arm around her husband's shoulder. "Uh…yeah sure Bob."

Bob pulled the younger man down the hall away from the waiting room. "Steven, it's…Jackie. I need help. She was doing so good but now she's hurting and irritable and….and she….she yelled at me."

Hyde tried to stifle a grin. "So you want me to talk to her?" _An irritable Burkhart?_ _Was he kidding?_

Bob nodded. "Well, yeah…I mean you guys used to be friends. I think she might be getting tired of old Bob."

Hyde put an arm around Bob Pinciotti's shoulders and led him towards the elevator. "Why don't you go to the cafeteria, get something to eat and I'll go check on Jackie after I make a phone call."

Bob smiled, "You're a good man Steven. I'll be back to see her in a while."

T7S

Dr. Zimmer looked at the chart and smiled. "Well young lady, you are healing right on schedule. Are you having any pains that I should know about?" The brunette in the hospitable bed glared at her physician. "My shoulder still aches is that normal?"

"Well Jackie, considering we had to replace your collarbone with some titanium…yes, it's perfectly normal. I'll tell the nurse to up your meds." He bestowed her with his kindly smile.

Jackie struggled to raise the head of her bed. "I don't want more pain medication…." She tried not to whine, "I just want to get out of here."

The doctor smiled at her courage; the young girl that arrived in Emergency nearly frozen with blood seeping from her ears, a broken collarbone, damaged ribs, a left leg with three fractures and now her arm was wrapped tightly in a sling.

"I just…I want to take a shower. Do you know how long it's been since I've felt clean?" She complained futilely.

Dr. Zimmer made some notes on her chart before pulling out his light pen to examine her eyes. The petulant protests were exactly what he wanted to hear from his favorite patient – she was healing and in a few months have only the slightest of scars.

"Well Miss Burkhart, I'll request a sponge bath but since you're wearing all this plaster, you really can't get wet for a while."

Jackie tried not to grumble but she hated the hospital and she hated being in pain and she hated the food and feeling helpless. "Can I have the television back?"

The doctor chuckled, "Only if you promise not to throw your jello at my nurses again."

The slight pink tinge to her skin told Zimmer she was embarrassed. That was good to see and indicated that she wasn't having any psychological problems as of yet. "I'll have Nurse Stanton bring you a remote control and we are going to set you up for some physical therapy. Before you get out of all that plaster, you need to learn to get around on your own."

When Dr. Zimmer said that, Jackie was struck with a terrifying feeling of panic.

On her own?

Alone?

She didn't want to be alone. Alone was that gray fog at Lake Michigan without Eric. On her own was fine if Bob was around. But she didn't want to be both. She wanted to talk to Eric. No, she needed to talk to him. All she knew was he just had his third surgery and she still hadn't seen him.

"Miss Burkhart?" A voice penetrated her thoughts. "Miss Burkhart…are you okay?"

Jackie smiled even though the action of moving her lips made her swollen cheek hurt, "I think I'll take some of that pain medication you were talking about. I don't feel so great right now."

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Zimmer stepped aside. Jackie couldn't see who it was but prayed it was lunch…or prayed that it was something edible with the _Tab_ she kept asking for!

T7S

Steven was shocked. He hadn't really seen Jackie before or after the accident and he wasn't prepared for the bruising and bandages that covered her petite frame. It wasn't so long ago that they had been talking out by the Forman's garage about his job with William Barnett.

"…_Well, talk to W.B. Maybe he doesn't know this is stressful to you. I mean you're travelling a lot and maybe he forgets what your job is about." Jackie had suggested._

_Steven exhaled and the vapor warmed the air. "You're right - I'm glad we're still friends…" _

"Well just don't stand in the doorway where I can't see you!" Jackie snorted. "Who's out there? Bob?"

Hyde stepped around the privacy curtain. "No Jackie….it's me."

Jackie froze at the familiar voice. "Steven? Oh my god! I've missed you!" She struggled to sit up as Hyde quickly stepped to her bedside and tucked a pillow behind her shoulders. She winced at a pain in her ribs but said nothing even though the action didn't go unnoticed.

Hyde sat down in the yellow plastic chair beside the bed and looked at all the plaster that was wrapped around her leg and ribs. Her arm was tightly bound to her chest and the eye that must have been black at one time was now an unsightly puke green and yellow.

"Wow" he said humbly, "You got messed up."

Jackie pushed her hair from her eyes, "But it's a _pretty_ kind of messed up right?" She was just looking for confirmation that she was still attractive.

He smiled, "Yeah, if hospital patients had to be gorgeous then you would top the list."

"Thank you Steven. Can I ask a big favor?" A favor was what got her into this mess so a favor would get her out of it!

He lifted a brow. A hospital favor? "Sure."

Jackie lowered her voice to a near whisper. "Can you sneak me out of here so I can see Eric?"

That hopeful smile nearly did him in. Jackie had no idea of how Eric was doing. Hyde certainly didn't want to be the one to tell her! Maybe if Eric knew that Jackie was asking about him it might help in his recovery….but then again he was pretty fucked up.

"Jackie…I don't think that's my decision to make. I mean look at you, how are you supposed to even get out of bed?"

Jackie looked at how she was tethered down by the casts and braces and yes, every time she moved it hurt like a bitch! But she needed to see Eric. Damned if a tear didn't roll down her cheek that wasn't related to a pain in her body. This one was a pain in her heart.

"Steven…please." She said with a hitch in her voice, "I need to see Eric. I….I love him."

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Aw shit, it figures. You spend the weekend in a car with a guy and fall in love with him….Alright, buckle up, I'm wheeling this bed outta here."

T7S


	26. Chapter 26 Rolling Along

**Author Note: **_….last chapter before 2011 winds down….hopefully I'll end this on a good note in 2012…so on with the story!_

T7S

**Chapter 26** - Rolling Along

T7S

Every sound was louder than needed to be. Every ache built on the previous one and if the pain wasn't dull in the hollow of his chest, it was piercingly sharp in the shattered bones of his arm and ribs. The drugs they gave him wore off slowly and that pending pain was waiting at the threshold of his consciousness like a Yeti –almost a like a phantom….yet real as it crashed around him until the next shot went into his IV.

Eric could barely contain himself when his mother said spoke and then went into the patented Kitty Forman laugh, "Ahahahaha – isn't that right Red?" The high pitched laughter pierced his brain like a migraine. Then his dad's lower timber was strangely soothing. Every nurse wanted to jostle his arm as they took his blood pressure and every doctor would come along and poke him with something. Why the hell couldn't they leave him alone so he could heal?

With the one good hand he had, Eric reached lamely for the cup of water with the bendy straw only to spill it over his tray and onto his bed. He thought, "I'm such a screw up." During the bleaker hours of his pain, his mind kept straying back to the seconds he and Jackie were thrown around inside the Vista Cruiser like wet clothes in a hot dryer. He remembered holding onto her with his broken arm and could still feel everything crashing down on his head and body and then he was air born. It might have only been for a split second but that was the last time he remembered that nothing hurt.

If it didn't hurt to cry, he would have sobbed.

The sounds of Dr. Fontenot and his staff or team of torturers were coming back. "Good afternoon Mr. Forman," the doctor said much too cheerily, "Looking at your chart I see that you are consuming some broths and other liquids. Good very good – the next step will be to have you eating solids. Are you in pain?"

Eric almost laughed hysterically. _Pain_? Doesn't he know what kind of ache Eric Forman was constantly living in? _Was he an idiot?_ This guy needed the stupid helmet! Someone started jiggling his legs and the motion moved his broken ribs. Eric could barely contain the groan. "That's fine intern. We'll be taking him in for more MRI's tomorrow."

Eric tuned out Dr. Fontenot's voice as he ordered blood work and a trial of new prescriptions that might lessen the pain but make the patient more cognizant of his surroundings and then they would scheduled a spinal tap as a course of regular testing.

Eric's eyes flew open. WHAT THE HELL? A spinal tap? They wanted to stick some big ass needle into his spine? Eric's arm flailed against the table beside his bed as he struggled to find the remote on the bed so he could sit up. "No!" he managed to croak.

Dr. Fontenot turned around and smiled, "Ah, Mr. Forman. No? What are you saying no to?"

Eric grimaced at the new transplanted skin on the side of his face tugged, "Spinal tap. Don't want it."

The doctor smiled kindly and replied, "I'm sorry but until you get the feeling back in your legs and you can move those ten little piggy's….that's my job. You concentrate on healing the soul. I'll send a nurse in with a sedative." He turned back to his staff. "On to room 7B everybody! The patient has presented several signs of kidney failure…" The doctor's voice faded out and Eric was left in the bed alone and feeling bereft.

Bereft and bereaved.

The Eric of old was dead.

He was sad to see him go.

T7S

"Heidi-ho Jackie! The nurse gave me the remote control to bring you cuz I was coming this way. Bob Pinciotti pulled the privacy curtain to the side and was stunned to see nothing but the floor. No hospital bed. No injured Jackie Burkhart. He looked around the side of the opposite curtain and even so far as the bathroom.

She simply disappeared. Bob was perplexed. Where could she have gone? Bob set the television remote on the window sill and stood in the room doorway. He waved his hand to catch attention of a passing orderly. "Excuse me? You sir….yeah you, could you come in here for a minute?"

The green clad scrubs of the orderly stopped and replied, "Does the patient need anything?"

Bob pulled the curtain aside, "Well she would if she was HERE! What shamockery is this hospital working? My step-daughter is missing and you better find her!"

With Bob's wig curls bouncing around on his head and pink cheeks sweating, the orderly freaked out. "Uh….yes sir, I'll find her…" The orderly skidded on the glossy floor, "Nurse! We have a missing patient!"

Hyde rolled the hospital bed into the large elevator and pushed the button to close the door. Jackie smiled," What floor is he on?" Hyde looked at the display and slapped the button for the fifth floor. "He's got his own room but there's always a doctor or nurse nearby. I'll try to get you as close as I can."

He saw the eagerness in her eyes and held up his hand, "No promises. If we don't get in…I'm taking you back before anyone knows you snuck out."

Jackie looked up at Steven, "You know…Eric was going to light the Vista Cruiser on fire for me." She said rather proudly.

Hyde looked shocked. "Forman was gonna blow up his car?" If Jackie could have clapped she would have, "Yes! Just for me. ME! Oh! On our last night, I was making snow shoes and Eric was making a rope to pull me on the ice chest lid. He really was trying to save me."

Now Hyde was impressed. "Seriously? He'd blast his vehicle just to rescue you?"

Jackie brushed her hair from her cheek, "He loves me. Steven, I feel good about this. I mean, I'm all busted up but I could be a whole lot worse. And your little comment about falling in love in the car? I've been falling in love with him for a long time. I just didn't see it."

The elevator dinged for the fifth floor and Hyde pushed the huge hospital bed out into the hallway, "Yeah yeah, I don't have time for all this mushy stuff. Let's find Forman's room and get you back before I get busted."

Overhead the intercom was buzzing, "Paging Doctor Zimmer, seventh floor emergency. Paging Doctor Zimmer….emergency, seventh floor."

Jackie giggled, " Hurry Steven! I think we're busted already!"

T7S

**AN**: _The author does not know what protocol a hospital uses for missing patients nor does she know how medical institutions tracked patients prior to computers – this is all fiction and just fabricated. _

By the way...HAPPY NEW YEAR


	27. Chapter 27 I'll Take That To Go

**Author Note: **….first things first – Happy New Years my dear readers! Now, let's see what happens when Jackie and Hyde make a break from her hospital room!

xXx

**Chapter 27** - I'll Take That to Go

T7S

Hyde pushed the bed against the wall as he opened a utility closet to snag a white doctors lab coat. Fortunately for him, the coat had a stethoscope hanging out of the front pocket and a black name tag embossed in white letters: Dr. Richard Handy. He quickly donned the glasses in the front lapel pocket and suddenly he was a doctor.

Moving to the end of the stretcher Jackie looked at _Dr. Handy_ and tried to stifle the giggles. Steven donned some black reading glasses and looked like a complete dork. He pointed a finger at the patient and said, "I'll have Red's foot in your ass if you start laughing."

Jackie couldn't help it, she nearly squealed with laughter so Hyde huffed irritably and pushed the hospital bed down the hall towards Eric's room. A passing nurse winked at Hyde and said, "Hello _Dick_...meet me in the supply closet after your shift?" Hyde looked down at his name tag and nearly blanched. Quickly, he turned the name tag upside down while Jackie wiped tears of laughter from her face. "Oh Steven, this has been the funniest thing I've seen a long time. Thank you."

"Just shut your pie hole." He hissed and swerved the bed into the first patient's room on his left to avoid the gaggle of doctors and interns that were walking towards the "on the run" pair.

"Who's there!" a raspy voice whispered loudly. Hands were flailing as they tried to move the privacy curtain aside. Wrinkled fingers grasped the green linen as a bright pink face leaned out over the rails of the bed. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room? This is private room and I'm not sharing dammit! All you commies are alike. You come in and take other people's things like they're yours! Well I won't have. I won't have any of that because with my finger..."

Hyde stopped the old man's rant by removing the nurse's call button from his hand. "Hush dude, we're hiding out." He said in a low voice. To make the story more believable, he bent the truth just a bit, "See this girl over here?"

The pink wrinkled face looked past the curtain to see a heavily bandaged patient smiling and waving one good hand at him. "Yeah? What about her."

Hyde leaned in closer and whispered, "She's going into the Witness Protection Program. She saw too much and now the doctors are altering her appearance so the...commies...can't identify her. So is it cool if we stay here a couple of minutes?"

The old man sat up in his bed. "Witness you say? Of course! Close the door before that nosy Nurse Stanton comes in to play with my prostrate again."

"Play what?" Hyde asked in a confused voice.

The man shook his head, "Never mind, just be quiet and listen. You can hear the rubber soles as they walk down the hallway."

Jackie chirped in from her bed," That's true and one of them has a really squeaky shoe."

Hyde didn't really care about commies, rubber shoes or hospital personnel - he was more concerned with accomplishing this crazy mission without getting caught! The low murmur of doctors conversing about dialysis and renal failure faded as the physician group passed the room. Hyde quietly thanked the bedded old patient and backed Jackie out of the room.

His next problem was how to bypass the waiting room so the Forman's didn't see and specifically Mrs. Forman, with her natural inquisitive nature. He could just hear the interrogation in his head,_ "Oh Steven, what were you thinking about? You don't just remove a patient from their room! What if she was hooked to an IV..._"

Whatever!

His only concern was getting this lovebird meeting over with so he could go back to making sure Red had something to do at home. That phone call to Kelso was too quick and knowing that clumsy..."I'm sorry what did you say?"

Jackie was waving her arm, "We're on the fifth floor right?"

Hyde looked around and saw an arrow for the elevator bank, "Yeah, this is the fifth. I think his room's at the end of the hall. I haven't seen him since the last surgery so I don't know the room number...oh shit!"

The hospital bed swung sharply to the right as Hyde pushed Jackie into an open door. "Don't say word." He whispered loudly, "Red's walking by."

Jackie pretended to cover her mouth with her hand and that's when she discovered she was in the room with the food trays. She was going to miss dinner if she didn't get back to her room.

"Steven!" she hissed.

He took off the stupid reading glasses, "What!"

She pointed to a covered tray. "Food. Grab a tray for me, I'm starving!" He rolled his eyes. "I'm not your freaking nurse Jackie. Do you want to see Eric or not?"

"Well yes….but I'm hungry! Have you ever eaten hospital food? While it's loathsome at best, I still need to eat something….oh!"

Hyde sighed, "What now."

She tried to smile pretty but it came out as more of a grimace, "I could so go for a Fatso burger and a TAB. The never bring me Tab. I get some crappy lemon lime thing but I want a TAB!"

"Shut up and let's do the Eric thing and then I'll try to get you a burger."

Jackie's eyes crinkled with the smile. "Thank you Steven. You're a good friend."

"I know so shut it already!"

xXx

Red picked up the phone at the nurses station and listened. Kitty walked over to the water cooler and heard him nearly shout, "You broke WHAT? Accident my ass! Don't you move you big….moron." He slammed the phone down while Kitty hid a smile.

"Red? Honey? What broke?" Kitty asked innocently.

"It's gonna be Kelso's ass! Can you believe this? He dropped a bottle into the garbage disposal and turned it on!"

Kitty scoffed. "Oh, that shouldn't be too hard to get out broken glass."

Raising an eyebrow, Red continued, "Because the trash can was full, the moron emptied the coffee grounds in the sink and now it's full of brown water."

Kitty pressed a hand to her chest. A brown mess in her sink? Oh dear that didn't sound good at all! What did Steven say to Michael? "Can you fix it? I need my sink."

Red looked around. "Okay, listen – Steven and Bob are still here somewhere. If I'm not back in an hour….and a half, can you get a ride home? I need to go see what else that kettlehead has screwed up."

She kissed his frazzled cheek. "Go home dear and make things right. I'll be here and let you know how Eric's doing."

Red was practically out the door – as least mentally. "Okay, but call me if you need me!" and he was jogging towards the elevator pulling his keys out of his pocket, If Kitty didn't know better, she would swear she saw a hint of a smile on her husbands face!

xXx

With a cup of red jello, a wedge of tuna sandwich and a spoon Jackie smiled. "I'm having this 'to go' until you bring me my Fatso burger." Hyde sighed resolutely, "Whatever, just remember if you keep eating laying down you will be a fatso burger."

She grinned and bit into the soft sandwich while Steven pushed the hospital bed out into the hall just catching sight of Red Forman as the elevator doors closed. Whew! That was a near miss. Kitty was walking back to the waiting room so Hyde picked up the pace and hurried down the hallway looking at each door for Eric's name.

He set the brakes on the bed, "Jackie hang tight, I think this is it. Let me make sure nobody else is in there."

Jackie struggled to sit up. She was finally going to see Eric after all this time! Would he still think she was pretty? Did he miss her? God she missed talking to him and annoying him and hell, just being near him. _Please let him be alone!_

Hyde quietly opened the door and was startled to see how lifeless his old friend looked. He could have been a mummy if it weren't for the tubes sticking out of his body and the pins in his legs holding them in traction. Just looking at Forman was painful! Maybe bringing Jackie here was a bad idea.

Suddenly, a red missile flew through the air and landed at his feet spilling red jello all over the floor. "Damn Jackie! Cool it!" he muttered under his breath. After a few beats, Steven decided he'd just push the bed in here, give her a peek and then make a beeline back to the seventh floor before Bob called the FBI.

xXx

The painkillers were wearing off again and there were noises he couldn't discern. Soft murmurs that weren't his mothers, but familiar and he couldn't quite place them in the fuzz of cotton that filled his brain. He heard a male voice say, "Two minutes. Two minutes and we're outta here."

Then Eric felt a soft hand thread small fingers through his good left hand. _Jackie_? He struggled to turn his head. The fingers squeezed his as he heard, "I missed you Eric."

A lump filled his throat. He hadn't heard that voice since the darkness and he missed it. When he finally got his head turned he didn't see all the yellow and purple bruising nor the miles of gauze and bandages that covered his best girl. He simply saw those sparkling jewel colored eyes that twinkled with happiness and those perfect pink lips.

Eric smiled a painful smile but Jackie could only see the man who swore to protect her and did. The sandy colored book seller that missed a convention to save her life while they were trapped in that icy tomb. So what if he had a couple of broken bones? Those would heal!

"I wanted to remind you of our date." She said gently.

Eric groaned with the effort of looking sideways. "Date?"

Jackie grinned, "You promised to take me dancing…so Eric Forman, you better get out of that bed real soon because when I get my walking cast, I want to go dancing!"

xXx


	28. Chapter 28 Therapy

**Author Note**_:….are they going to get caught?_

T7S

**Chapter 28** – Therapy

T7S

_"Date?"_

_Jackie grinned, "You promised to take me dancing so Eric Forman, you better get out of that bed real soon because when I get my walking cast, I want to go dancing!"_

T7S

He didn't want to burst her happy bubble but according to the doctor and his team of superhuman medical knowledge, dancing was the last thing Eric Forman was ever going to be doing. Still it was wonderful to be holding Jackie's hand with a part of his body that didn't hurt!

"How are you?" he said in his hoarse voice. "Nobody would talk about you."

"I KNOW!" Jackie squealed. "They wouldn't tell me about you either! Steven had to kidnap me just so I could say hello and you should have seen the mess we had to go through just to move two floors!" She squeezed his fingers again and he smiled more easily this time.

Eric closed his eyes to the pain and listened with his heart to Jackie's chatter. He missed that. He missed the sound of her voice like a Jedi misses the Force. They were two halves of a complicated whole. "Jackie, can you be quiet for just a minute?"

Hyde almost did a double take. Was that a Forman burn on the brunette in plaster? Eric opened his eyes and looked at Hyde, "You're gonna get caught."

Hyde looked up at the clock, "Oh shit! I might get thrown into jail for this. Come on Jackie I'm taking you back."

Jackie glared at Steven. "NO! I'm staying right here. You go before someone finds you." Eric could only smile – the accident hadn't wrecked any of Jackie's bossiness.

She hissed, "Hurry! I hear those squeaky nurse shoes coming down the hall!"

"Crap!" Hyde pulled of the doctor's white lab coat and wadded it up throwing it in the corner. He tossed the stethoscope on the foot of Eric's bed and looked at the two holding hands. Shaking his head softly at the obvious affection between the pair he said lightly, "You never saw me."

Jackie let go of Eric's hand long enough to blow Steven a kiss. "Thanks Steven! I love you for doing this."

He looked out the door and then back over his shoulder, "You owe me for doing this!"

T7S

Bob was bewildered and Kitty was trying to console the frantic neighbor. "Think Bob, who was the last person you saw before you came to Jackie's room!" Bob wiped his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief, "Steven!"

The person in question had just exited the elevators and waved at Kitty, "I made that call for you Mrs. Forman!" Hyde said a little to brightly.

Bob launched into a full body hug and nearly took Hyde to the floor. "Oh Steven, help us. Jackie is missing!"

Hyde pretended to furrow his brow, "Did she wheel herself out of the room? I thought she was pretty bandaged up to go anywhere."

Kitty looked despondent, "You don't think someone wants to harm her do you?" Finally, Dr. Zimmer and staff arrived via elevator. "Mr. Pinciotti….what is this about my patient missing?"

Kitty was still alarmed, "It's not Bob's fault – where is the nursing staff that is responsible for this floor?" Dr. Zimmer opened his mouth to speak but decided to  
>save face. "She couldn't have left the hospital on her own; I'll put out an alert for all the interns to be on the lookout."<p>

Kitty still couldn't fathom how Jackie's huge hospitable bed just suddenly disappeared! Oh dear, what about Eric? "I need to check on my son…if Jackie's missing…."

Hyde felt terrible for worrying Mrs. Forman but he couldn't reveal his part in the "kidnapping" just yet. Red would have his head on a plate not only for Kelso's garbage disposal stunt but also for causing Kitty to worry about her baby boy.

"Mrs. Forman…how about I go downstairs with you – I haven't seen Eric since his last surgery."

"Oh honey, that's a wonderful idea. Bob, you stay here in case something happens with Jackie and we will….well, just sit tight Bob!"

T7S

Dr. Fontenot pushed his glasses up further on his nose. "Miss Burkhart, I'm sorry but you have to go back to your own room." Jackie didn't like the look of this beady eyed surgeon. By now she had raised her bed so she was nearly sitting up; albeit painfully and wanted that medicine NOW.

"Nope. I was moved here and I'm here to stay." She said adamantly.

Dr. Fontenot's nurse looked at Jackie's chart, "There's no order here to change rooms doctor."

Kitty and Hyde skidded into the doorway. "Eric!" Kitty said breathlessly, "Are you okay? Oh my….Jackie?"

Jackie let go of Eric's hand and waved. "Hi Mrs. Forman, can you tell Dr. Zimmer I need my pain meds now?" Confused Kitty looked at Eric who seemed to be – beaming! "I don't understand."

Jackie, take charge girl that she was, explained "_Dr. Handy_ brought me here. I was taking a nap and when I woke up….here I was! Right Eric?"

Eric tried a shoulder shrug, painfully, and replied, "I never scene him before and he wore glasses. Just came in a dropped her off."

Kitty was thunderstruck to hear her bedridden son speaking so clearly and he seemed so obviously happy. Perhaps having Jackie in the room with him was a good thing. "Well honey, unless the hospital has a coed rule, I don't see why you two can't share the room."

Dr. Fontenot pinched the bridge of his nose. "There is no protocol that says they can't share a room but it would be very awkward for my team to treat Mr. Forman while Miss Burkhart's physician is tending to her."

Jackie simply asked, "Why?"

"Well, because...because it's just not done." Fontenot said lamely. Jackie looked at Kitty, "Mrs. Forman is there any reason, in your experienced nurse's opinion, why I cannot share this room? I'm not letting go of Eric's hand until someone answers my question or gets my pain medication." Jackie said stubbornly.

The doctor gestured to his staff to group together for a medical huddle. Hyde heard whispered words of "impossible" and "impractical" before the doctor straightened and marked a note on Eric's chart. "I shall allow this for 24 hours Miss Burkhart, but if your presence in this room endangers my patient's recovery in any way, you will be on the fast track to the seventh floor."

Jackie beamed, "Oh thank you!" She looked at Steven. "If you see _Dr. Handy_, can you tell him thanks for me?"

Hyde could feel Kitty's confused expression looking at him and he muttered, "Whatever!" and quickly ducked out the door.

T7S

Even though the pain was still there, Eric felt immensely better. He closed his eyes and listened to Jackie talk about the nurses and which orderlies were fine and which ones needed to be fired. She exclaimed that the upcoming sponge bath would be wonderful, how delicious the meatloaf turned out and was he naked under the sheets.

Eric's eyes flew open. "What?"

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't zonk out on me." Jackie laughed. "Remember how you used to tune me out? Well now you can't because instead of the Vista Cruiser, we are trapped together and I wish they would hurry up and get a TV in here!" She shouted to the open hallway. "Anyhow, I'm supposed to start therapy tomorrow."

Eric smiled, "I'm glad. I think you must be healing ahead of your doctor's schedule."

Jackie turned her head, "Oh Eric, I do everything ahead of schedule. Dr. Zimmer just has to catch up to me. Can I ask you a question?"

He looked over at her hospital bed, "What's that Jackie?"

"Why do you let them think you can't walk?"

T7S


	29. Chapter 29 Other Stuff

**Chapter 29** – _Other Stuff..._

T7S

_Jackie turned her head, "Oh Eric, I do everything ahead of schedule. Dr. Zimmer just has to catch up to me. Can I ask you a question?"_

_He looked over at her hospital bed, "What's that Jackie?"_

"_Why do you let them think you can't walk?"_

T7S

That was finally the first pointed question anyone had asked Eric in weeks. Most of the questions were "_does it hurt when I push here..._" or "_can you make a fist again, I just need a small blood sample_" then the ever famous, "_Mr. Forman, would you like some more pain medication?"_ And every time the answer was a resounding "YES!" But not one of the doctors or nurses asked if he was feeling sad, or happy or even cared _how_ being trapped in this bed with his leg in the air and bolted together made him feel.

How did any of this nightmare MAKE HIM FEEL? Was that such a hard freaking question? So Eric Forman kept his mouth shut, became the good little patient so that damn Head Nurse Stanton would administer the pain meds on time and he just tolerated it.

No fuss and he was the epitome of the perfect patient.

He might as well have been deaf, dumb and blind.

Then, like a wonderful gift, Hyde sneaks this fireball of white gauze and plaster onto his canvas of blankness and painted a vivid picture of life with the color of Jackie Burkhart. With those bright eyes sparkling and her lilting happy voice and Eric Forman felt a thousand times better than he had since they were trapped in the cruiser.

He looked over at her beautiful face and replied, "Why do I let them think I can't walk?"

Jackie nodded and replied softly, "Yeah."

Eric looked like he could do anything once they took his leg out of that sling thing. The huge screws sticking out of his calf looked painful but she knew they were only needed until the bones mended. She wanted to dance and not just with anybody - she wanted Eric to take her in his arms and swirl her out on the floor and dip her. She wanted to spin under a mirrored ball and wear stilettos and look beautiful on his arm. Of course he would be wearing a tuxedo (because he had nice shoulders) and they would be the hottest looking couple on the dance floor!

His voice lowered, "Jackie...they said I have some kind of a spinal injury and there's a real good chance I'll never walk again. I'm sorry."

She raised the head of her bed a little higher and looked down at him. "I'm not going to feel sorry for you. Does it work?"

Eric frowned. "My legs? No."

"Not your legs! Your..._other leg_. I might want kids in the future." She winked.

Eric's eyes widened in surprise. Jackie wasn't rejecting him because of his disability; she was just making sure that future _parts_ worked. Eric could feel a rumble in his one-lunged chest as a laugh burst out. He hadn't laughed at anything in such a long time and this felt liberating! With his good hand, he squeezed her fingers, "Jackie...you are good medicine."

She tried to lean forward, "Eric, I'm _bad_ medicine and you're gonna like taking it!"

T7S

Red pointed the head of the screwdriver at the kettle head. "What in the hell did you THINK you were doing?" The sink was full of brown murky water and coffee grounds skimmed the top of the sink edging towards the lip of the basin. Kitty was going to have Kelso's head on a platter for this mess!

"Mr. Forman..." Kelso whined, "I thought I was helping!" Michael Kelso brought himself up to his full height as if being tall could intimidate the older man.

"Helping? That's what you call this?" Red's face was turning a bright shade of pink. Kelso was slightly alarmed, if Red had a heart attack then Hyde and Eric would kill him!

"Cool man! Be cool before you stroke out or something! Let me get you a beer." Kelso said quickly as he opened the refrigerator door and pulled out two cans. Red opened his mouth to say something but that can of chilled beer looked awfully tempting. "Aw crap, gimme the beer and then you are going to help me fix this mess."

All those hours spent at the hospital wishing he could be useful for Kitty or his son was wearing out Red Forman. His golden years weren't meant to be spent consoling Bob Pinciotti or sitting in sanitized waiting rooms. His gutters needed him. His lawn needed him! His house needed him. Red pulled the top of the beer can and it spewed upward and all over his clothes.

Kelso tried not to laugh and exchanged cans. "Sorry Red, I kinda shook that one up thinking Hyde was gonna drink it."

Red shook his head wearily and didn't want to even know what Kelso had been doing in his fridge. "Sit down and shut up."

Kelso hurriedly took a chair at the table - Red looked pretty pissed and with no one to buffer the Forman foot, Kelso did the only thing he could think of. "Hyde made me do it!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kelso downed nearly half the can and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Hyde told me to just act natural and make sure you had something to fix when you got home. I just didn't know it was gonna be so much stuff."

Red paused with his can in mid-drink. "What other _stuff_?"

Kelso almost looked proud, "Well, besides the garbage disposal, did you know you can't really put a bowling ball in the dryer? It doesn't spin! And of course you can't flush two tee shirts. One is good if you don't have a low-flow toilet like my folks but it's still a good stopper-upper..." Kelso looked up and his lips just started flapping - he should have shut up three minutes ago!

Red blew out a long breath. Getting mad at Michael Kelso for being a dumbass wasn't going to change things. That poor boy was always going to be a dumbass - he just didn't know it yet. God takes care of fools and children and that boy fell under both categories. The Forman anger should really be directed at the idiot that was paying more attention to spilled coffee than where his snow plow was going. Eric and Jackie had the ways and means to get home safely and were going to do just that...until some city employee changed the course and direction of the future for the Forman family.

"Kelso, I'm pretty angry so don't speak while I talk or I will make good on my threats." Red cautioned.

Kelso swallowed hard and wondered if he should mention that there was a litter of puppies sleeping in the basement in a cardboard box...nah, let sleeping dogs lie, Red would probably love them later. As Red Forman talked about his philosophy of what happened over the last few weeks, Michael Kelso's eyes glazed over while he thought how sweet it would be to take a nap with those furry little beagle pups. The tiny yaps and puppy paws pressing on his cheeks...awwww...puppies were so cute!

"...so thank you." Red said putting a hand on Kelso's shoulder.

Startled, Kelso came back to the present, "uh...you're welcome?" He saw Red walking towards the basement and Kelso's eyes widened, "Dude, I think I have to go. I'll come by later and help you!" As fast as a Wile E Coyote and Roadrunner cartoon character, Kelso was gone.

Red paused for a second. _What __was__ that noise in the basement?_

T7S

Steven and Kitty drove an exhausted Bob Pinciotti home in the El Camino. Kitty didn't want to say anything but being squished against the passenger door with Bob in the middle of the bench seat made her feel like the crust of an Italian sandwich! The poor man had been beside himself with grief until Jackie was eventually found in Eric's room. Bob was so worried that he had let Pam Burkhart down that he might have cried if Steven hadn't told him to suck it up and be strong. Bob just hugged the younger man and blubbered words of thanks into his shoulder.

Hyde tugged on the damp neckline of his Rolling Stones tee shirt and hoped that Bob's tears hadn't stained the material. That whole "Dr. Handy" thing was so stupid and how in the world did they pull it off anyways? The only thing good about it was that hot nurse that wanted to meet him in the closet...yeah, that get-up might come in "handy" some day!

Hyde glanced over at Kitty who was looking pretty uncomfortable. "You'll be home soon Mrs. Forman, hang in there."

"Thank you Steven. Are you staying for dinner?"

Bob sniffed and looked up, "What are we having?"

Kitty pulled her elbow out from behind Bob's sweaty back and brushed the bangs from her eyes. "Ahahahaha….Bob, you need a good shower and a nap. I'll make you a plate of whatever we're having and you just get some rest."

"Right-O. I am tired. Maybe a nap will help." Bob agreed.

Moments later, the El Camino pulled into the driveway and the squeezed occupants spilled out and each collectively breathed a sigh of relief. Hyde was reminding himself that next time Bob could sit in the back! He looked up to see Red sitting on a patio chair with a box on his lap. He was drinking a beer and tapping his foot against the concrete.

"Hey Red. Is that an early Christmas present?" Hyde joked feebly.

Kitty frowned and walked over to open the lid when the box suddenly moved. She jumped as a fuzzy brown head popped up with big round eyes looking over the edge.

Red deadpanned. "This dumbass is called Kelso."

"Oh, he's so cute!" Kitty exclaimed.

All Hyde could think of was, "I'm gonna kill him - as soon as I find him, he's history!"

T7S

Indolent with the bliss of pain relievers, Jackie and Eric talked long into the night. Neither felt like sleeping and it had been so long since they had a decent conversation with anyone that didn't come to pity them. Eric listened to Jackie's sighs of pleasure at her sponge bath and then was surprised when the nurse gave him a cursory wash up. Unfortunately, Eric had more plaster casts than his girlfriend so he was robbed of the gratification she delighted in.

Jackie elaborated on the scheme to get her hospital bed onto Eric's floor and the ruse Hyde concocted that she was going into the Witness Protection program. Eric laughed at the idea of hiding out a huge bed in with the hospital food trays and they shared similar stories of the rubber soled nurses.

Dinner wasn't fancy but they dined like it was a five star restaurant. The couple toasted plastic glasses filled with grape juice and pretended it was wine. They shared dessert and whispered promises of a Fatso Burger, chocolate shake with fries. As the sun set outside of Eric's window, they held hands and talked about failed relationships and the promise of a future one.

They fell asleep with fingers entwined.

T7S

**A/N:** _You are probably wondering how they could possibly be holding hands – in this particular fiction Jackie has a good right hand and Eric has a good left and if you __squish__ the beds together…..you'll get the idea….._


	30. Chapter 30  Life Goes On

**Chapter 30** – Life Goes On

T7S

When Jackie woke up she was back in her old room. Apparently they moved her out sometime during the night after she and Eric fell asleep.

_Cowards_!

Her bed had a new remote control and her room now sported a wheelchair. She frowned -_ therapy started today_. Well that just sounded painful! Jackie was roused out of her troubled thoughts by Belinda, the perky candy striper in pink.

"Good morning!" she said in a much too chipper voice. "You'll never guess what I found for you!"

Jackie yawned and covered her mouth with her hand. "You got that right. I'd never guess."

Belinda held up a new issue of Vogue magazine. "Hot off the press and I snagged it for you before anyone else could start ripping it up." She set the hefty magazine near Jackie's uninjured hand.

Jackie smiled, "Well that was very thoughtful of you. Belinda, could I ask a favor?"

Belinda smiled, "Sure. You want me to paint your nails?"

She looked at her raggedy cuticles. A manicure would be nice…but not now. "Actually there's a patient on another floor I'd like to go visit." Belinda smiled knowingly, "Mr. Forman...we were all talking about how adorable you guys were. There's a picture posted in the nurses station...ahhhh...to really have someone love you so much they would...oh, the favor! Yes, after your therapy, if you feel like it I can take you."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jackie smiled. "Thank you. I want to visit Eric as much as I can while I'm here. Can you believe they told him he'll never walk?"

Belinda straightened up the bedcovers and frowned. "A doctor should never say that. There's a higher power that determines someone's fate. Mr. Forman saved your life and do you really think his future is to be paralyzed? Not me - nope! He has to be able to walk down the aisle."

Grinning Jackie dared to ask, "You think he's going to ask me to marry him?"

Belinda tilted her head to the side and smiled, "You two were meant to be together. You can tell it when someone is sleeping and their conscious brain is turned off. Oh Miss Burkhart, I'm going to have to sneak that picture in and show you. But for now,I have your breakfast waiting and then I'll be back to take you to physical therapy."

T7S

"Physical therapy my ass! They should call it torture!" Jackie groused. Eric smiled and for the first time in days was able to semi-sit in his bed. "What hurt the most?" He asked curiously.

She smiled, "Everything...but I'd rather be alive and complaining instead of eating a dirt sandwich." _Dirt sandwich, I crack myself up_, she mused.

"If it's any consolation, I'll finally get my leg out of this harness. I swear my feet haven't seen each other in a long time." Eric confessed. Jackie laughed as the day nurse wheeled her to the side of his bed. "I'll send my candy striper up to give you a pedicure. I think your toenails are turning into death claws."

"Miss? I'm going to leave you here but I'll be back in ten minutes to return you to your room." The nurse advised. Jackie waved her away with her hand while she looked at Eric. "You're looking better. The skin on your face is healing. You think you'll grow hair on that cheek?"

Eric touched his new smooth skin, "Probably not, so it's a real good thing they didn't graft it from my butt you know?"

She laughed gaily. "Now if those bolts in your leg were in your neck then you'd probably make a good looking Frankenstein."

Eric looked down at the screws piercing his lower leg and frowned. _What was the use of fixing those bones if he wasn't going to be able to walk?_ Jackie seemed to pick up on his vibe and replied, "You _are_ going to walk. It might be months from now but pretty soon they are going to kick you out of this bed and you'll have all the fun of starting your own therapy."

"Oh joy." Eric deadpanned. "You mean something more painful to look forward to?"

Jackie smiled, "Eric, if you weren't meant to be here then we would have died right? I'm alive and even though I can't lift my arms above my shoulders because I got this metal rod in my collarbone, I bet I can still do the splits. The inner Jackie cheerleader is still rooting for the home team."

Eric reached for her hand and she grinned. "…and when you finally get out of this bed, we can go on a date."

"With chaperone's to push my wheelchair around while you hobble with your walker?"

Not to be dissuaded, Jackie lifted her head and pretended to look down her nose, "My walker that's encrusted with rhinestone you mean?"

Eric had to laugh, "Oh pardon me, I forgot you wouldn't be seen with an ugly walker."

"That's right. And when I get out of here, I'm going down to that freaking radio station and kicking Miss "Bikini' Bree Cannon for those horrible weather reports! I'll bet she's blonde or wearing a wig – whatever – it's coming out of her head in handfuls!"

"That is something I'd like to see." Eric admitted. Jackie's eyes were sparkling. "You know what? Just sitting up like this is exhausting! Do your ribs hurt?"

"All the time! When I breathe…when I cough….when I try to cut my meatloaf. How long before these heal?"

"Dr. Zimmer told me it takes a couple of weeks." She sighed. "I think I'll go back to my room for a nap. My shoulder is killing me."

Eric noticed that the bruises on her face were fading and the places where her head had been shaved was now covered with downy soft brunette hair. She was looking more and more like pre-accident Jackie but he couldn't have loved her more.

He confessed. "If I could move without pain, I'd kiss you."

Jackie grinned, "If I could get up, I'd let you. Hang on to that kiss until my diamond walker get delivered!" As if on cue, the nurse came in to whisk Jackie back to her room.

Eric settled back on the bed and wondered how much longer his lady friend had left in this place. She was healing so much faster than he was and pretty soon she would be out in the real world with all of their friends – living a life without him.

xXx

W.B and Cameron sat at the Forman table while Kitty and Brooke were going over the new Sharper Image catalog. Red read the legal document one more time trying to absorb all the details.

Cameron coughed softly, "Mr. Forman, this is basically what it says: The city, County and State of Wisconsin will settle out of court for this obscene amount of money if you can ensure that Eric does not file a lawsuit against those two workers."

Red looked at the eight digit number offered and nearly choked on his beer. All of this in lieu of a lawsuit? He looked up at W.B. "Yeah Red, apparently, these guys have been in trouble before and there are other pending suits – they are offering you – as Eric's power of attorney - enough money to refurbish your house to accommodate for his wheelchair, ramps you may have build, special appliances…. "

Kitty looked back at Steven's birth father, "So they are saying that my son is going to be an invalid? This is hush money?"

W.B. liked Kitty's fire. "No Kitty. They don't want the ugliness of this accident to make the state look worse than it is. They know that Eric is going to need medical attention for the rest of his life and they are going to foot the bills for that. They also know that as his caretakers, you need to made modifications to your house – widening doors, changing up to a walk in shower….they are giving you money to do those things."

Red's eyes narrowed.. "So my _handicapped_ soon comes home and just sits in the dark in a wheelchair? That's it? They pay him off and forget about Eric until he has to go to the doctor?"

Cameron nodded. "There's also money put aside just in case Eric wants to go to a vocational school. He can get his teacher's license, he can learn a new trade. It's up to him." Cam leaned forward. "Hell Red, there's enough money here that none of you ever have to work again."

Brooke spoke up, "Jackie's getting the same kind of deal but not as much money because she'll be about to walk."

Red stood up. "I don't' know W.B. – this seems too underhanded to me. I'd like a lawyer to look at it."

W.B. smiled at Cameron who grinned, "Hyde told us about this settlement deal they were talking about and both of us had our attorney's look at it upside down and backwards. This is a good deal for the Forman family."

Kitty walked over to her husband and put a hand on his shoulder. "Could we have a day to think about it?" Cam folded the legal document and put it back in its envelope. "Sure, W.B. and I will make sure that you guys are fully represented."

W.B. exhaled, "Now if only someone would tell me where my boy is so I can take him to dinner!" Brooke laughed, "Take me! I've been wanting to go to that Hibachi place for weeks and Cam won't take me!"

Cameron smiled, "She's cranky because Michael has Betsy this weekend."

Kitty laughed, "Ahahaha, you kids. Go play. Go have fun. Red and I have some serious talking to do." W.B. stood up and shook Red's hand. "Good luck and I know it's a big decision. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

Red acknowledged the heartfelt message. "Me either but when the enemies' got a gun on you….shoot or be shot. I'll let you know what we decide.."

xXx

Sweat poured from his scalp and down his face as his trembling arms held his body on the parallel bars. Eric gritted his teeth but his legs did not want to move. The therapist caught the sandy haired man just as he collapsed and set him back into the institutional colored wheelchair. He made a note that this was the fourth time the patient collapsed under his own weight. Prognosis: _Suspend therapy unless patient shows some kind of measurable movement of the lower extremities._

xXx

**A/N**_:...poor Eric...he is just one messed up guy! Is there hope for our character? Stay tuned! _


	31. Chapter 31 Justice & Injustice

**Chapter 31** – Justice & Injustice

xXx

_Sweat poured from his scalp and down his face as his trembling arms held his body on the parallel bars. Eric gritted his teeth but his legs did not want to move. The therapist caught the sandy haired man just as he collapsed and set him back into the institutional colored wheelchair. He made a note that this was the fourth time the patient collapsed under his own weight. _

_**Prognosis**__: Suspend therapy unless patient shows some kind of measurable movement of the lower extremities._

xXx

Eric startled awake, panicked, sweating and breathing so hard his lung felt like it was going to explode. He thrashed around in his bed and breathed a hesitant sigh of relief to find he was still in the semi-darkness of his hospital room. That was a freaking nightmare! His left hand pulled on the sheets looking for the control to raise the head of his bed. Finally in a semi upright position, Eric tugged on the ball chain that turned on the fluorescent light fixture above his bed on the wall.

There they were… laying there like…two stumps: one under the sheet and the other in that damned harness. Eric closed his eyes and reached his hand down to touch his thigh. Was he feeling his fingers touch the bedding on top of his leg or did his leg feel his hand touching the blanket?

Nothing.

He opened his eyes and flung the covers back and finally came eye to eye with the horror that remained of his lower limbs. Ugly black stitches crisscrossed his leg above the knee where fresh pink healing flesh peeked out amid the green and purple bruising. Eric jostled his leg with his hand and still felt nothing. Swallowing a huge lump in his throat he touched the stitches prepared to wince if it hurt but there was no pain.

Panic!

He tried to turn in the bed but the movement exacerbated the pain in his broken arm and ribs. Eric closed his eyes and tried to picture his legs as they were before the accident. When they were perfect and he could walk - when he and Jackie set fire to the spare tire at the utility station and he could run. A sob burst from his lips. He couldn't help it.

Trapped.

That's how Eric Forman felt. He had been trapped in the Vista Cruiser - trapped by the snow. Now he was trapped in this awful bed that he couldn't get out of. Jackie would never want him now. How in the hell was he supposed to take her dancing? How was he going to put new books on the shelf at work? Did he still have a job? Was this his destiny?

Could he live like this? Or most importantly, did he want to?

xXx

Kitty and Red met with the government liaison regarding what Kitty called "hush money". W.B. and Cameron were on hand as back up or emotional support - whichever the Forman's needed. Hyde waited outside with the Toyota.

Mr. Ellis, the public "face" of the Government, was a staid man with a bad comb over. His glasses pinched the bridge of his nose and the rocking pads left little indents on his face. "Mr. Forman, we understand your position and please be assured that none of this money is from taxes you or your neighbor has paid. The State and other agencies have the equivalent of what doctors call mal-practice insurance. We realize that not all of our employees are infallible but there is an ongoing investigation regarding the two individuals that were involved in your son's unfortunate accident."

Red cleared his throat. "I want _justice_. I can take care of my son just fine but if it hadn't been for those two dumbasses, my boy would be walking around right now and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Mr. Ellis had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. "Yes Mr. Forman, I agree with you 100%. But your son is going to need help now and in the future and we are prepared to help you, financially, deal with that inconvenience."

"The drivers..." Red began to say but was stopped by Mr. Ellis's raised hand.

"When we finish our investigation, you will be copied on the report and I really can't say what kind of disciplinary action will be issued but rest assured, it will be more than adequate. I cannot convey in words how sorry we are that this accident occurred. There are many factors that created the perfect storm if you will."

Kitty looked confused. "It was a snow storm..."

Mr. Ellis smiled politely. "I'm sorry let me explain. _Perfect storm_ is just a synonym for what happened. When the "storm" was announced, the highway should have been closed immediately. Your son took an exit that wasn't properly marked as a sub-road and debris on the off ramp blew out his tires. There were no call boxes in the immediate area so witnesses could not have called to report. There was evidence of the pavement ending and turning into gravel as the road hadn't been properly paved or finished being paved."

Ellis paused and drank from his water glass before continuing, "Yes, your son did signal for help and a small amount of damage was done to our electrical sub-station but someone, some city or county representative should have gone out to that location to check on the fire no matter how small. They didn't. When the bulldozers were finally dispatched...Mrs. Forman, it was a disaster. As you can see, there are more players involved in this investigation besides the two nitwits that ran over your son's car."

Red was nearly satisfied to hear the official finally explain all the wrong doings that hospitalized his boy and exactly how it happened. "The money is fine. I'm concerned that once you pay us off, that his healthcare will be suddenly be _dropped_."

"Oh no Mr. Forman, your son has care for life if he needs it. We can arrange for a full time nurse to stay with him or come by as required. This financial award is for his pain and suffering and to help him make the most out of his remaining years - plenty to come I hope. He should never want for anything."

Kitty spoke up, 'And what about his little girlfriend? The other passenger? She was a hair stylist who can't lift her arms above her shoulders - how is she supposed to cut hair?"

Mr. Ellis tugged on his collar. "I'm really not at liberty to discuss her settlement but let me say that she will be well provided for and vocational school or college will be paid for completely. As I have been informed, while her injuries aren't as severe, she will recover fully, in time. It's not permanent…like your son."

Red scoffed, "As in paralyzed you mean."

Ellis pulled off his glasses and pinched the indents in his nose. "Yes Mr. Forman. Paralyzed and I'm sorry - I wouldn't wish this on any parent. You have my deepest sympathy."

Red snorted and picked up the check. "I don't want you sympathy. I want my boy back. I have gutters I can't clean and a lawn that needs mowing."

Kitty stood up and shook Mr. Ellis's hand. "You can understand. We want our son back the way he was born - whole, with all the working parts. Ahahahaha." Kitty turned somber as she added, "You are trying to make yourself feel less guilty."

"C'mon Kitty, lets get this to the bank before it bounces." Red said grabbing his wife's hand.

W.B. and Cameron stood up and spoke to Ellis as the Forman's left the office.

"They are upset." Cameron explained. "We'll talk to them but just make sure _you_ keep them informed on what you plan to do to those two bozo's that crushed the car while the passengers were still in it."

Mr. Ellis inhaled sharply and nodded his head. "Thank you for your time gentlemen. I think our business here has concluded."

xXx

The next few days were a turning point for Jackie. She thrived in therapy as she learned her limitations of what she could still do and what she would be able to do six months later. Dr. Zimmer finally gave her a cast that allowed her to take a shower and for that she was immensely grateful. She stayed in the tepid water until her skin looked like a prune.

Bob stopped by to explain what transpired with his meeting with Mr. Ellis and Jackie frowned. "What does this mean? They are paying for me because I got hurt? What about the hospital bills? Where will I live?"

Bob smiled and explained basically the same conversation the Forman's shared with Mr. Ellis with the exception of Jackie not being paralyzed "Well kiddo, you can still be my roommate. I'm getting the downstairs den all fixed up for you since climbing stairs is going to be a problem for a while."

Jackie smiled. "I'll be getting a walking cast but Bob; I can't wait to get out of here." She thought about the award she had been offered and dreamed a little about maybe buying her own salon…."Bob, I need a favor."

"What's that sweetie?" Bob smiled.

"My mom can't know I have money. I mean she didn't come here when I got hurt and she would surely come only if she knew I had a bank account."

Bob rubbed his chin. As much as he'd love to see Pam Burkhart again, he had to agree with Jackie on this one.

Jackie sighed, "You'd think I'd get a little compassion, I mean after all, she is my mother. But then _she_ would want the sympathy because _she_ has a damaged daughter."

Bob grinned and remembered a line from one of his comedy acts. "You know Jackie, some people, like your mother, just need a sympathetic pat on the head...with a shovel."

Jackie laughed. "I love you too Bob.

xXx


	32. Chapter 32 – Dura…Dur?

**Author Note: ….**_I mean I couldn't let all that research go to waste…could I?_

T7S

**Chapter 32** – Dura….Dur?

T7S

Dr. Fontenot pulled the clipboard from the slot at the end of Eric's bed. He scanned the most recent blood pressures stats, prescribed medications and dosages and his eyes widened in surprise. "Mr. Forman, why are you tearing at your stitches?"

Eric shrugged. "I wanted to see if it hurt."

"…and did it?" Fontenot asked.

Eric looked pointedly at his physician. "No. Why can't I feel anything? What's wrong with my legs? I'm not all doped up so please explain why I can't feel something?"

"Let me be perfectly clear. When you first came into the trauma center you had swelling to your L3 and L4 vertebrae and we x-rayed but couldn't find anything definitive so I consulted with some orthopedic specialists and we pegged the loss of sensation to swelling around your spinal cord."

Eric didn't like the way this was sounding but didn't want Dr. Fontenot to stop explaining. Fontenot scratched something on the chart and placed it back at the foot of the bed. "We had hoped the paralysis would be temporary but after your spinal tap, it was still inclusive. We don't know why you can't move your legs son."

Eric swallowed hard, "What happened during the spinal tap?"

"Well, you were on some pretty heavy pain medication so you won't remember most of it….we turned you on your side, and cleaned the area around your lumbar and then inserted a long needle between two vertebrae until it reached the Dura."

"Dura….isn't that a planet in the Hoth galaxy?" Eric joked uncomfortably.

The doctor shook his head, "No. Dura is the name of the cerebrospinal fluid. After we collect the Dura, it's sent to a lab to be analyzed."

"What were you analyzing it for?"

Dr. Fontenot was precise in his answer, "We were looking for signs of hemorrhaging, tumors….infection or something as simple as meningitis. Eric, they found nothing."

"Well….did they stick the needle between the right bones?" Eric was desperate to hear the doctor say something he could understand.

He shook his head and replied, "Son, the Dura is the same no matter what part of the spine we draw it from. The best we can hope for is when the soft tissue swelling goes down you might get some level of sensation. This leaves me to the next…unpopular discussion I must have with you."

Eric struggled to sit up a little taller in bed but his pillows kept sliding him back down. "Er…what kind of discussion?"

The doctor sat down in the yellow plastic visitors' chair. He took off his glasses and unwound the stethoscope from his neck. "Eric. By all accounts, you are no longer considered a medically serious patient. You have broken bones that are healing on schedule, you have adapted well to just one functioning with one lung." The doctor paused. "Your skin graft was perfect and once the bruising is gone no one will ever be able to tell you had trauma to your face."

"Doctor, what are you trying to say?"

Fontenot sighed, "Eric, we have to move you to a long term care facility. I've spoken with your parents and it was a mutual agreement. Kenosha Ortho has the finest therapists and state of the art facilities that can accommodate your paralysis. The hospital needs this room for new patients. Before you get upset, I'd like you to think back to your condition when you first arrived here…."

Eric could remember the helicopter ride and how he sweated bullets just to tap his finger to the EMT's hand. Lots of his memories were blurred as one day bled into another. _But those gray moments….those shadowy times he was in no man's land talking to Jackie_. Those times were the best and those were also the worst for his physical body.

"Umm….how long have I been here?" Eric asked uncomfortably.

The doctor patted Eric's unfeeling thigh. "Don't worry about that son; I'll have Nurse Stanton come in to discuss your transfer which is scheduled for next week."

"Next week?" Eric swallowed hard. Was this some kind of punishment for having fucked up legs? Would his parents still visit? How was Jackie going to see him? A bubble of panic filled his chest. In a voice smaller than he intended, Eric said, "Thank you doctor."

T7S

"You have to be kidding!" Jackie was astonished. "Tomorrow? Really? Oh my gosh, Bob this is great! You have to take me to the mall. I need to see what's on sale and get some clothes that fit over this stupid cast or at least get some shoes that complement the ugliness!"

Bob laughed, "Can do Jackie. Kitty's going to come with me. They want you to use a wheelchair as much as possible since using the crutches might reinjure your collarbone."

Jackie swung her legs over the bed and winced slightly at the pain in her ribs. "That's fine, I just want out of here! I want to see cable television again, you do have cable right? Whatever, we'll order it. Oh! I want to see Betsy and take a bubble bath!" Jackie could barely contain her excitement.

Rubbing his forehead Bob smiled, "Jackie. Is there anything I can get you to make coming home easier? I mean are you going to need one of those day nurses or something like that?"

A happy Jackie shook her head no. "Just bring me some clothes so I can….oh! I have a yellow and black flowered spring dress. Have Mrs. Forman get me some panties…." She saw Bob's face blush and added, "…some lingerie and I'll be ready to go. Is Eric coming too?"

Bob coughed uncomfortably. "Uh…no….he's not being released just yet. I know they have plans but no, he'll still be here."

She clapped her hands, "Then we'll just have to make arrangements for me to come visit everyday!" The more sensible Jackie sprang back into action. "Bob…this injury…you taking care of me….is it ruining your comedy tour? I mean I can pay you but I don't want you to hate me for taking you off the road."

"No sweetheart, I'm good. I've been writing jokes and skits so when I go back I have all new stuff."

She smiled, "I like what you said about my mom. That was funny." Bob chuckled, "That was true!"

There was a knock on the door and a curly haired head popped around the privacy curtain. "Hey…Jackie. Heard they were springing you out of this joint tomorrow. I brought you something."

"Steven!" she exclaimed. "Is it a present?"

Hyde scratched his head. "Sort of." The remainder of the curtain was pushed aside and a flamboyantly dressed satin covered Fez sprang into the room. "Oh Goddess, you are almost perfectly beautiful again!"

"Fez!" she giggled. "Your pants are so tight I think my eyes might bleed." Jackie was so glad to see her friends again.

The brown skinned man turned around, reached in his pants and made some adjustments and turned back. "Sorry about that, I just finished a show for the Ladies of Point Place. They loved me."

Hyde grinned slyly. "Hey, I'm gonna go find my _Dr. Handy_ outfit and hook me up with a nurse. Fez, I'll be back to get you later."

Bob and Fez both looked confused while Jackie replied, "I'll explain later."

Fez waved at the departing visitors as he sat on the side of the bed. He exclaimed excitedly, "I have to take you shopping. There are some pleather skirts that you would look fantastic in!"

Thus the fashion discussion began.

T7S

Red looked at Kitty and shrugged. They knew this decision wasn't an easy one to make but in the interest of what was best for Eric's future – they made it. Eric was nearly crying, "But why didn't anyone talk to me?"

"Son, don't be a dumbass already. They had you hopped up on so many different drugs you couldn't remember anything for the last six weeks." Red grumbled uncomfortably.

Kitty squeezed her husband's shoulder. "Eric, honey, you are absolutely right, we should have talked about this before but a settlement check came in and we haven't gotten the house…."

Red picked up where Kitty left off, "…we haven't finished fixing the bathroom for your wheelchair and the ramps and other stuff."

Eric felt cold inside. His dad was building wheelchair ramps? Modifying the bathroom? Crap, what a toll this was taking on his family. _Wait….settlement check? What the hell was that?_ He looked at his mom. "What was the money for?"

Red looked uncomfortable. "They say it's for your pain and suffering and to make sure you have health insurance available to you for the rest of your life."

Kitty laughed, "Ahahhaha…you can even go back to school and get your teaching certificate if you want! The future is unlimited."

Eric groaned, "Can it give me my legs back?"

T7S

Jackie was watching another rerun of Green Acres and thinking about all the summer dresses she was going to get to match her future walking cast. She could get a new car because if it hadn't been for that dang alternator going out on the Lincoln….she wouldn't be here now thinking about a NEW car!

The telephone beside her bed rang startling her from her musings. "Hello?"

"It's me." A solemn voice said over the line..

"Eric, if this is your version of phone sex then I'm going to have to look for a new boyfriend!"

"That's kind of why I was calling." He replied.

Jackie sat up. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I think that the idea of _us_ is going to be impossible. I can never possibly be the man you need or deserve. You have my blessing to break up with me if you want."

"Eric Forman – what kind of drug are you on now! Why are you talking about breaking up when we haven't even had our first real date! "

"That's just it. It's not going to happen." Eric said sadly. "I'm being transferred to a long term hospital and I'm going to ask that they keep you off the visitor list."

"WHAT! That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say." Jackie was pissed now. "If you want to break up with me then you come down here and do it in person. Don't be some dumbass and tell me over the phone….or write me a letter like you did Donna!' Jackie slammed the receiver back down into the cradle and dashed a tear from her eye. Eric was NOT going to break up with Jackie Burkhart in a hospital room. No freaking way!

She lay back against her pillow and muttered, "Coward."

T7S

The following morning Jackie dutifully ate her breakfast and made sure she told her favorite nurses goodbye and waited until Belinda came by with the wheelchair for her last in hospital therapy. "I need a favor for a friend." She told the candy striper.

"What's that?" The pretty young woman asked.

Belinda smiled, "Why don't we just forget the therapy session today and make a little detour to Eric's room?"

Jackie smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that!"

T7S


	33. Chapter 33 Goodbye My Ass

**Author Note: **_...starting a double shift for the next two weeks so I wanted to post since it will be awhile...read on my dears_

T7S

**Chapter 33** – Goodbye My Ass

T7S

The nurse wiped up the spilled water and refilled the pink plastic pitcher. "Mr. Forman I think you are a little too old to be throwing temper tantrums…don't you?"

Eric felt like telling her to fuck off but eventually he'd get thirsty and want a drink and didn't want to totally alienate a staff nurse he'd probably need later in the week. "It was an accident." He muttered.

She stood up and put a hand on her hip. "Well I'm not inclined to believe you and if this kind of behavior continues then I'll have to report you to Nurse Stanton."

Eric faked a shocked gasp. "No! Not Nurse Rubber Sole.. You wouldn't!"

The day nurse arched a brow, "You're a funny guy but keep it to yourself okay?" She set the wet towels on a tray and went to the sink to wash her hands. "Lunch will be around in a couple hours."

Eric watched the nurse leave and then slunk back against the pillows praying for sleep. After his stupidly random phone call to Jackie's room and telling her they should break up he could kick himself if only his legs worked! Instead he laid awake all night revisiting her well deserved affront:_. "If you want to break up with me then you come down here and do it in person. Don't be some dumbass and tell me over the phone….or write me a letter like you did Donna!_

He had saw the early rays of a dawning sun peep through the slatted blinds of the horizontals that covered his window. Eric could hear the night shift telling the day shift 'good morning' and still he couldn't go to sleep. His dad was right. Jackie was right.

He was a dumbass.

T7S

Belinda wheeled Jackie into Eric's room without a warning knock on the door. Jackie hopped up onto her good foot, put the crutch under her arm and hobbled to his bed where she nudged it with her hip.

"Wake your ass up. You owe me an apology." She said acrimoniously and smiled inside as his eyes flew open in surprise.

"Jackie?" Eric asked in a shocked voice. He struggled to a sitting position while she sat down in the plastic chair. _God she looked beautiful_! Her brunette hair was shiny and had waves and her color was good. Almost all of the bruises had faded and how did she manage to get a pink colored sling?

"So, you think I'd be better off without you? It's because of you that I am where I am." Jackie gestured to the room. "Had I not driven halfway to Milwaukee in your stupid car, we still would have had a date. We were _heading_ in that direction and you know it. Just because we got sidetracked by an all consuming accident, don't go feeling sorry for yourself."

Eric didn't know what to say – she was right about everything. The flirting, the dinners with Bob – they were eventually going to date. What could he tell her that would make her feel better? Eric knew he couldn't lie to her, not after everything they had been through.

"I'm paralyzed." There it was out on the table and Jackie could deal with it or not.

"Liar. You want to _think_ you can't walk."

Eric sighed, "My legs don't move. I can't feel _anything_." He reached for the remote for the television and whipped his thighs creating a thrashing noise as the plastic box beat the blankets that covered his legs.

Jackie couldn't help it. Now she felt terrible. She was able to stand, her body nearly whole and on that bed was the man she fell in love with trapped in a body that only half worked and he was miserable and on the verge of losing it!

...still, that didn't give him the right to break up with her!

Standing up, Jackie took Eric's good hand and pulled it to her chest, pressing it against her heart. She leaned down carefully and pressed her lips to his…letting them linger a beat. She touched his cheek and whispered softly against his mouth. "You don't want to break up with me – you're trying to not disappoint me and Eric, this is just pissing me off."

When she moved her lips away Eric felt lost and shocked. How did she create all these conflicting emotions in him with just a single touch? Damn and that sweet smile she gave him made his heart thud against his ribcage. She was a witch! A wonderfully wickedly delicious witch and she was right. This tug of emotions was stronger than even what he experienced trapped in the car and he couldn't comprehend why he was feeling so lost!

Paraphrasing his words from the night before, Jackie replied, "If you still think the idea of _us_ is going to be impossible…then you have _my_ blessing to break up with me."

Jackie turned on her crutch and hopped to the door where Belinda waited with the wheelchair. She put on her brave face and tried not to let Eric see her tears. He was going to be a lonely lonely man!

T7S

"Mr. Forman, this will be your room which you will share with Mr. Baker." The orderly pushed Eric into a modest sized bedroom which held two normal looking beds. The orderly coughed and a giant of a man turned his head and scowled. "Don't need a roommate. Told you that!"

"Well hello to you too!" Eric muttered. "What's wrong with the bed…" He looked at the name tag of the orderly, "…Tom? It's not a hospital bed. What's to stop me from falling out?"

Tom laughed a very high pitched kind of giggle. "Oh, there are bed guards we put up at night so you don't roll out – unless you _want_ to."

Eric was pushed to the side of the bed where Tom explained the rules. "No phone calls after 7:00 o'clock and if you miss dinner at five well, you miss dinner. It's your responsibility to make your own bed and keep the clothes in your dresser drawer neatly folded. Of course you are probably wondering how you are going to do that! That's what therapy is for, silly billy! We are going to teach you how to take care of yourself in the big world."

Tom set the brake on the wheelchair and added. "Oh, phone privileges start on your seventh day here. You have to earn that privilege, right Mr. Baker?"

"Fuck off." The older man growled and continued reading with his head down..

Eric sighed. He wished it was an hour ago when his mom was kissing his cheek goodbye and Red was shaking his hand with the promise of a visit next week after Eric got "settled in". He wasn't ready for this chapter of his life – living in a room with some Mayan statue with a bad attitude!

"Is it possible to lie down before dinner? I'm really exhausted."

Tom shook his head. "Sorry Charlie, but if you were in your own home and took a nap would you know how to get out of bed and back in your chair? Nope! That's what therapy is for. First lesson is how to get in and out of your chair!"

"Why do I need to do that right now?" Eric asked stupidly.

Tom grinned, "Because that big lunch you ate earlier is going to want to come out and that Coke you drank? Nutty buddy, you aint wearing a catheter any more!"

The realization that he had to learn how to take a dump alone was daunting! Sure it was embarrassing when the night nurse carried him to the toilet but now he had to do it by himself! Egads, would this nightmare never end?

Mr. Baker, in the corner started laughing. "If you crap on the seat I'll kill you."

Eric swallowed hard and looked at Tom would advised. "If I were you Mr. Forman, I'd listen to him!"

T7S

Jackie was ensconced in her brand new bed surrounded with mounds of soft fluffy pillows and fleecy blankets with satin trim. She was pampered and Bob was the dad she never really had. He had set up a brand new color television in the corner and brought in a cleaning crew to sanitize the downstairs bathroom which was just steps away from his old den.

Over the last week Fez was a constant companion bringing her magazines and talking about shoes she could wear after her walking cast came off. Donna sent flowers and a get well card. Steven would stop buy with a Fatso burger and diet Coke while Kitty came by every day to make sure she wasn't overdoing it. "Well honey, it's just that we can't see Eric for a week while he's starting therapy so you get all of my attention."

And Jackie loved it. She loved the home cooked meals and the desserts and wonderful feeling of sitting outside in the sunshine. Still, she was miffed that she couldn't call or talk to Eric during his "orientation week". She could only hope that the kiss she left him with gave him _something_ to think about!

T7S

Eric pushed away from the table and set his dinner tray on his lap and wheeled it over to the kitchen conveyor belt. The dirty plate was set on the moving belt and the utensils dropped into the dirty bucket. Braking with his right hand, Eric turned the wheelchair to the left and headed for the rec room. Tonight was "movie night" but he could really care less. Eric wanted to go home. He wanted to sleep in his own bed with his Spiderman sheets (if his mom hadn't thrown them out!) He wanted to listen to his dad complain about the Packer's football season and he wanted his mom's cooking.

This Orientation Period of no contact with the outside world was lonely and more depressing than when Donna broke up with him! The telephone had been removed from his room and John Baker was the roommate from Hell. The man didn't just snore; he rumbled out in his sleep like sows in heat looking for a wild boar. Tom couldn't sleep unless the bathroom light was on and unfortunately for Eric, his bed faced the bathroom. Every night he was subjected to "tunes" from Tom's ass as the big man used the facilities.

Finally by day four, Eric could sufficiently get out of bed and into his chair without falling to the floor. He was able to take a shower and play a crippled form of basketball in the gym. All things considered, Eric didn't really have it bad at the Ortho center, he just hated being here.

He hated being alone.

He hated that he had no feeling in his legs.

He hated.

T7S


	34. Chapter 34 Dream On

**Author Note:….**_caught a break and wanted to post. We're rounding third base and heading for home!_

T7S

**Chapter 34** – Dream On

T7S

_She touched his cheek and whispered softly against his mouth. "You don't want to break up with me – you're trying to not disappoint me and Eric, this is just pissing me off."_

T7S

Eric woke up believing he could still feel Jackie's warm lips pressed against his. Why did he ever think hurting her would make this transition any easier? He knew that the evening when he finally got his phone privileges back, his folks should be the first call he made; but he wanted to talk to Jackie. He wanted to talk to his girlfriend. He wanted to make sure she still loved him.

Eric couldn't believe that he said something that stupid to her: _"That's just it. It's not going to happen." …... "I'm being transferred to a long term hospital and I'm going to ask that they keep you off the visitor list."_

He would have rolled over in bed if he could have. This was day seven of his imposed institution rules. Was there a way to escape this place? Thoughts of putting a pillow over his roommate's snorting head sounded mighty pleasing. What would Luke Skywalker do? What kind of Jedi mind trick could erase this stupid mistake?

T7S

"Oh Red, he looks so skinny!" Kitty fretted from the picnic table in the rec room. It was their first visit since Eric's confinement and she didn't like this stark institutional facility. Red covered his wife's hand and watched as his flesh and blood "wheeled" his body across the room. Never in his life did he envision this moment: his son in a wheelchair.

Eric waved and turned left so he wouldn't run into orderly Tom giving a tour of the _infirmary_ for lack of a better word. He could see his mom openly sobbing and his dad didn't look too happy but at least it wasn't the _foot in the ass_ face of days past!

Ten yards to go and Kitty was running across the floor, the heels of her pumps click-clacking as she reached her son to envelop Eric in a hug full of mommy bosoms and familiar floral scent. "Mom-mom you're smothering me!"

Red got up and met Eric halfway with an extended hand. "Good to see you out of that bed son."

Eric rolled the remainder of the way to the picnic table. Kitty thrust a giant grocery bag towards him. "I brought brownies and snicker doodles and a roast beef sandwich and some graham crackers." She then whispered, "Under your boxers is a box of candy that you can hide between the mattresses."

Eric chuckled –it figured that only his mom would find a way to smuggle illegal treats into his room. He looked at their faces and they seemed so much older – more stress lines and his dad had less hair if that could be possible.

Red cleared his throat, "So, how are you coming along?"

Eric shrugged. "Ribs aren't killing me so much anymore and I'm getting around better." He held up his previously broken arm to show the ace bandage that was still protecting the healing skin. "Nice having a pair of arms again."

Kitty looked around at all the other sad parents visiting their children. "We've almost got the downstairs bathroom ready. This contractor was telling your dad we have to widen some doors…"

"Eric," Red injected, "Don't you worry about any of that. You just get better so you can come home."

_Home_.

Eric wanted to cry that word just sounded so welcome and his dad sounded so sincere. He wanted to eat some of Bob Pinciotti's horrible pasta and clown around with Kelso. He wanted to smoke in a circle with Hyde and talk about the car that runs on water. He wanted to see Fez's musical group and he mostly wanted to be home.

Be next door to Jackie.

Be anywhere but here.

T7S

"Oh my gosh! Bob this is gorgeous!"

"Well, try it out." He said eagerly. Jackie pulled the dark oak walking cane out of the gift box and was so delighted to see pink and purple tassels hanging down beneath the rubber hand support. Near the bottom of the cane rhinestones were attached in a lightning bolt pattern.

Bob smiled, "I know what kind of troubles that crutch was giving you and thought this might make it easier to get around."

Jackie threw the utility crutch on the floor and put the cane handle in her hand and stood up leaning on the wood. She wobbled a bit, but Bob read the user instructions and within minutes she was whizzing around the living room. "Oh, this is the best present ever!"

As she moved freely around the furniture Jackie was elated. Except for an occasional twinge of pain in her ribs or collarbone, she was almost back to normal. Jackie couldn't wait to walk to the Forman's and show off her fancy cane. "Can we go out to dinner tonight?"

Bob nodded. "Pizza sound good?"

Pizza sounded very good!

Bob grinned, his curly mop bouncing, "I have a doctor joke for my skit. Remind me to tell you when we get there!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. She had heard many terrible Bob Pinciotti jokes over the last few days but he was lovable so she smiled and listened.

"…_hey Jackie, did you hear the one about the man that went to the doctor? No? Okay, a man goes to the doctor and the nurse says, "Doctor, there's a man out in the waiting room with a glass eye named Brown." Bob was almost laughing as he blurted out the punch line. "….ha ha….ha…and the doctor says….What does he call his other eye! His other eye, get it? Oh, whew! That was funny!"_

"I love pizza and my new cane. Thank you, Bob."

T7S

Kitty watched with shining eyes as her son devoured his roast beef sandwich. Eric wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said, "You know mom, that sandwich you sent with me on the trip almost saved our lives?"

Red's brow furrowed. "Really…how did a roast beef sandwich almost save your life?"

Eric smiled for what might have been the first time in many days as he recalled how he and Jackie dined on the cold sandwiches while listening to _Love Songs with Lisa…."_ He told his mom how he planned to line his wet sneakers with the plastic to save his feet from the cold. Well, at least until the Vista Cruiser was obliterated

"Huh." Red commented. "I never thought of your mom's cooking as a life saving gadget."

Kitty's laugh tinkled as she joked, "I can call it the Roast Beef Hero and sell it at all the off ramps in Vernon."

Red chuckled. "When Eric comes home, we'll invite Bob and Jackie over for some of your Hero sandwiches dear." He looked at the wall clock and added, "Looks like visiting hours are almost over."

Eric reached out for his mom's hand. "Don't go yet?"

She smiled that knowing mother's smile. "We have to honey, but I'll come back tomorrow with a tuna melt! Jackie loves my tuna melts."

_This was it – this was the moment to ask._ "How is Jackie? I mean how is she doing at Bob's?"

"She's good. Getting around and sits in the sunshine a lot." Red replied. "I think it's because of all that snow – she probably still gets cold."

Kitty nodded. "Fez and Steven visit and I think Donna's coming down next weekend. It's Memorial Day right? Are we still barbecuing?"

Eric's mouth started watering at the thought of a big juicy sloppy grilled cheeseburger and a cold beer. Man he wished he could go home so bad! Kitty continued. "Since you're getting around so well, I'll ask the staff if we can take you home for a visit and you can see the bathroom!"

Eric's heart almost stopped beating. "Home?" The word sounded choked.

Red frowned, "If you're not ready to leave the safety of this place…."

"Shit dad, sorry mom, I would drag myself to Point Place for a dinner at home. Please, take me with you."

"Okay then!" Kitty stood up and kissed her son on the cheek. "We'll make arrangements and hopefully we can get you out of here next Sunday and you can spend the night."

That was really more than Eric could have hoped for at this point. Being home meant everything to him. Seeing Jackie outside of a hospital environment so he could talk to her – drinking beer with the guys….it was a dream! He waved as his parents left but had gladness in his heart knowing that he could be going home to visit within a week.

_John Baker, you freakishly huge brute of a man, look out because Eric Forman was a mission to get better_. He wanted to be able to get around the house without depending on his folks. He wanted to show Jackie he was still a ready, willing and "able" boyfriend.

He had work to do!

T7S

_The sun was shining and the grass never smelled sweeter. The patchwork quilt was half in and half out of the shady elm tree. The baby gurgled happily and Eric smiled at his son. The sandy brown hair had a slight wave and those ten little toes were curled up as a perfectly manicured fingernail lightly scratched the heel. _

_Jackie rolled on her back, "Sweetie….could you get me a soda from the ice chest? It's so warm today." Eric crawled over and gave his beautiful wife an upside kiss. "I'll give you anything you want." She touched his chin. "You already have."_

Eric woke up with a gasp. His subconscious was dreaming that Jackie and baby dream again! He looked over at his slumbering roommate and was glad to find John was sawing violins. Eric quietly and carefully picked up the telephone receiver. The room was semi-dark but Eric dialed the number he knew from memory and hoped some one answered.

"Joanne?" Bob's thick voice grumbled into the phone.

"No Bob, its Eric. Is Jackie still awake?"

"Eric? Do you know what time it is?"

"Er…umm…they don't have clocks here…Bob. Can I talk to Jackie please?"

Bob sighed, "Let me go downstairs and see if she can get the phone. Don't hang up unless you get a dial tone."

Jackie was dreaming about swimming. She was in a huge Olympic sized pool and there was music playing in the background while she performed in a water ballet. It was almost like cheering without the cool skirts and sweaters. She had on a pink polka dot bikini and a pink swim cap with the requisite white rubber flower and she looked gorgeous. (Of course she looked gorgeous, she was Jackie Burkhart!) Her team pirouetted and dove under the water to come back up with barely a splash.

Jackie looked to her left and the judges were all holding signs that read "10". She won the competition! Swimming to the side of the pool, she found a lifeguard holding out a fluffy towel. Funny, this pool boy looked a lot like Lee Majors…..and why was the pool suddenly getting colder? She looked around and could hear a pounding and thought it was applause but where did the audience go? They were shouting her name!

She woke up.

Startled, Jackie discovered that she had fallen asleep in the bathtub with her casted leg hanging over the side. Bob pounded on the door again, "Jackie if you don't tell me you're okay, I might have to break down the door!"

She looked around frantically for her towel but it was on the toilet. "I'M FINE BOB, JUST GETTING OUT OF THE TUB!"

"Well, hurry up dear, Eric's on the phone for you."

What?

She blinked.

Eric was calling this late? Was he crazy? This wasn't the time that you called someone unless you were drunk and needed a ride home!

She gasped. Eric wanted her to bring him home!

T7S


	35. Chapter 35 Break Out

**Chapter 35** – Break Out

T7S

Eric waited patiently for Bob or Jackie to come on the phone. Did Bob fall back asleep and if he did then it would be futile to call back – all he'd get would be a busy signal. Hurry Bob!

There was a sound like the phone being dropped and a breathless voice came on the line, "Hello?"

Eric smiled in the dark. "Hello yourself." He said softy so John couldn't hear him. "How are you?"

Jackie leaned back against her tower of pillows. "Fine." She almost sounded a bit snippy. "Why are you calling so late?"

"I just got phone privileges today and you are my first call."

Jackie tamped down the little thrill of excitement that statement gave her. "Well….why wasn't I your _first_ visitor today?"

Eric sighed, "I wish you were, but the first day is family only. Red says you're doing good."

Jackie twirled the coiled cord of the telephone receiver around her finger, "So….are you calling to break up with me again?"

"Oh god no! Jackie, I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it – really! I just want you to be happy and yes, I was feeling sorry for myself but that's only because I love you so much."

Her heart thudded a little faster. "….and?"

"…and I'm an idiot and I want you to forgive me. I want you to be my date to the Memorial Day barbecue at me dad's house."

Still feeling a little bitchy but more forgiving she replied, "So I guess dancing is out of the question."

"You can sit on my lap and I'll wheel you around in circles…" he suggested. Jackie's slight chuckle reassured him. "I'll read fashion magazines with you…I…Jackie; I just want to be near you. Again."

There was silence on the other end of the phone and Eric didn't know if she was still there so he just continued, "….and most of all, I just want that feeling back…the way it felt when we shared the sleeping bag. The easy way we could just talk and cuddle and be…and just be together like that."

There was a long beat and Jackie's voice came back through the phone, "Eric, I'm sleepy…just keep talking to me so your voice is the last thing I hear tonight okay?"

And Eric Forman was totally "okay" with that!

T7S

The week progressed quickly since Eric was allowed visitors. His mom came on Monday with the promised tuna melt while Cameron and Brooke stopped by on Tuesday. Kelso brought Betsy with him on Wednesday and wanted to play with the wheelchair but Eric discouraged him from doing that. Instead, Kelso dumped Betsy on Eric's lap and went in search of his own chair.

"Hey Betsy." Eric said in falsetto. "How are you today?"

Betsy patted his cheeks with her little hands and blew a spit bubble. There was some commotion from the back of the rec room and Eric heard Tom's shrill scolding but not much later, Kelso came whizzing by in someone else's chair. "This is so freaking awesome! Eric, watch me pull a wheelie!" Kelso shifted his weight backwards and pulled up on the larger wheels tipping himself dangerously into the 45 degree make it or break your spine territory.

"Dude, you have a daughter over here that thinks you're a dumbass. Put the wheelchair back before the orderly has a stroke!"

Kelso easily rolled past his friend, scooped Betsy from Eric's lap and took her for a ride. The little girl giggled and laughed and Eric couldn't help but join in the fun.

"Mr. Forman… MR. FORMAN! You will cease and desist this behavior before someone gets….ouch!"

"Ooops! Sorry!" Kelso shouted after rolling over Tom's foot. Eric laughed and tipped his head towards the picnic tables. The pair of wheeled friends continued their visit until it was time to go home.

T7S

Jackie carefully maneuvered her cane around the back of the Forman's kitchen table and sat down propping up her casted leg onto the seat of the old green chair. "Thanks for inviting me for dinner Mrs. Forman. Bob is trying out a new skit tonight at the Elk's Lodge."

Kitty smiled. "It's good to see Bob getting his sense of humor back."

Jackie groaned. "He's been practicing all of his hospital doctor jokes on me. I practically know his whole routine. Say, did I tell you that Eric asked me to be his date to the Memorial Day barbeque?"

Kitty smiled. "No, but I can't think of anyone else he would ask."

"How are you getting him out of the care facility? I thought he was under a doctor's care all the time?"

Kitty sat down and passed a cold soda across the table. "Dr. Fontenot released him. Unless Eric has some major problems with his breathing, because of the lung, the doctor will continue his pain medication but there's really nothing else they can do for him. He's having therapy sessions everyday and learning to get around in the wheelchair…"

"That is so sad. Why can't he just come home and then go to therapy during the week? I bet he'd get better faster." Jackie was trying to glean some useful information without alerting Kitty.

"Well, this place is good for him. He hates it there but it's only for a while. Red's almost got the den fixed up into a bedroom and the bathroom is nearly done. We have to widen a couple of doors and put in a ramp by the front door."

"But Mrs. Forman, I'll bet Eric doesn't care about any of that."

Kitty's eyes filled with tears as she squeezed Jackie's hand. "I know dear. I feel like such a fraud for accepting that blood money. I'd give it all back just to see my son playing basketball in the driveway again."

"So…how are you getting him out of the care facility again?" Jackie pressed once more.

Dashing away a tear, Kitty smiled. "I asked the day nurse and filled out some forms with the promise to have him back Monday night after the holiday. You know they don't get paid if the patient isn't sleeping in his bed."

Jackie nodded as if she agreed even though she didn't understand why the Forman's were keeping their son in a place he so clearly hated. All of his midnight phone calls were unasked pleas to come home. "Well, if there's anything I can do…"

Smiling Kitty replied. "You just get better dear. I know your collarbone is still healing so don't rush yourself."

Jackie touched her shoulder and could feel the metal rod under her hand. "Too bad I wasn't bionic or something cool like that. All I can do now is set off metal detectors."

Laughing, Kitty downed the rest of her bloody Mary and replied, "Better that than the alternative!"

T7S

Eric worked hard during his physical therapy sessions. While he was gaining muscle mass and upper body strength, his legs were getting withered and wasted from lack of use. One of the therapy nurses were massaging the calves and binding his feet to a wooden base with the explanation that the muscles could start to atrophy. The feet were usually the first to be affected. "…And how terrible it would be to squeeze your toes into boots!"

Eric thought it was better to have ugly misshapen toes than lose his feet to frostbite!

By the end of the day, he was too tired to even make dinner. He told John, his huge and hungry roommate, "Go ahead, have mine. I'm calling it an early night."

"Your loss asshole but thanks." The big man grunted. Eric didn't care. He didn't even undress but just wheeled beside his bed and assumed the sleep position. He was down and out for the night.

T7S

"Don't tell me to shut up! This was my idea!"

"OW! Don't kick with the cast! Damn Jackie!"

"Would you guys knock it off and just get in there!" Finally, the flashlight clicked on illuminating the back door of the parking lot. Jackie's well aimed rock broke out the light so Steven could park as close to the door as possible.

Donna hissed, "If both of you don't go NOW, I'm going to be really pissed."

"All right!" Hyde replied. "Jackie get the door and don't step on the glass."

Jackie smiled, "Thank you Steven." Suddenly everything went dark when something soft landed on her head. "Donna!" She whined, "Don't scare me like that!"

Donna laughed, "If you're gonna play the part….you need the prop. Hyde, put your jacket on – I wish I had a picture of this. Remember, it shouldn't take more than 15 minutes or I'm driving out of here."

Jackie pulled on the heavy metal door and it was unlocked. There was an orderly sleeping with his head on folded arms on the table. Jackie wrapped the wool blanket around her head and motioned for Steven to follow her. She carefully crept up to the orderly and slid his key ring from his belt loop. The tired man snoozed.

She smiled back at Hyde who encouraged her to hurry up and open the inner door. She chose a key which was larger than the rest and plunked it into the lock. Yay! The door swung opened on well oiled hinges and the pair stealthily slipped into the dim hallway.

"Okay Einstein, what room are we looking for?" Hyde whispered.

Jackie paused. "I don't know…I never asked."

"What! How did you expect to pull this off if you don't know what room he's in?" Hyde nearly yelled.

"Shhh! We'll find it. They probably have names on the doors. Follow me!" Jackie trudged ahead with her lightning bolt cane tapping on the floor with every other step. Hyde felt the whole idea was stupid but then Donna showed up in the basement with an argument he couldn't win.

"_Look dillhole. Jackie is unhappy. An unhappy Jackie makes my dad unhappy. When Bob Pinciotti is miserable he calls me. Now I'm unhappy that I have to come all the way down here to take care of something that you could have done easily. Don't make me break your leg."_

_Hyde's brow lifted and he listened to Jackie's plan as Donna explained it. She was right - it was doable._

So here they were in the middle of the Kenosha Ortho facility to kidnap Eric Forman from his bed.

T7S

Eric heard a tap-tap-tap and some murmuring that wasn't coming from John Baker's ass. He ignored the noise until a beam of light flashed into the room and nearly blinded him. John woke up and groused, "What the hell is that!"

A white jacketed figure said, "I am Han Solo and I've come to take Eric Forman back to the El Cam-Millennium Falcon." Then in a whisper, the voice added, "This is stupid and I'm not doing it anymore."

A dark hooded shape rounded his bed and said in a smirking tone, "I am Princess Leia and I'm here to rescue you."

Eric struggled to a sitting position – he couldn't believe his eyes. "Han? Leia? Am I dreaming?"

"Yeah, you're dreaming dumbass. Wake your ass up, we're getting you outta here."

In the next bed, John Baker rose to his full sitting position. "What kind of crap is this? I'm calling for an orderly. Jackie whirled around and raised her cane where the rhinestone lightning bolt twinkled in the flashlight beam.

She leveled a glare at John. "Look here _Wookie_. Be quiet. If you say anything, I'll take this _light saber_ and hit you so hard in the groin that you'll be looking for love in Alderaan places."

She smiled over her shoulder as Hyde remarked, "Good one Leia. I actually got that!"

She giggled as and replied, "That _was_ good."

John made a move and she whipped around and smacked the safety rails on his bed. "I told you to be quiet!"

Eric was frankly in awe that his brother and girlfriend stole into his room in the middle of the night to bust him out. How freaking cool was this? Hyde was trying to figure out how to lower the rails when Jackie hobbled over and reached under the metal and pressed the release button.

She held the flashlight under her arm and replied, "I am that good."

Hyde chuckled, "Yeah….you are pretty badass right now. C'mon Forman, Donna only gave us 15 minutes to find you or all of us will be walking home."

Eric's eyebrows shot up. "Donna?" Donna was helping in this rescue operation? How awesome what that! "My chair." Jackie wheeled the chair into position and locked the brake while Eric gripped the arms and easily swung himself into the seat.

John was still making protest noises so Jackie hit his bed with her cane again and he yelped. 'My hand!"

"Shut up or next time it will be your nose!" She looked at Eric and kissed his cheek. "This is such a power trip. Princess Leia is definitely going to be my Halloween outfit this year." Jackie wrapped a hand around Eric's scruffy chin. "You can kiss me better later."

Hyde made sure Eric was secure in the chair then walked over to the huge roommate that was nursing his bruised knuckles. "Listen dude, as far as you know, Star Wars came in and took your friend back to the Death Star got it?"

Eric corrected, "Tatooine. The Death Star belongs to Darth Vader."

Hyde pulled back on the handles making Eric's chair pop a wheelie. "Whatever man, do you want to get out of here or what?"

Jackie jumped onto Eric's lap for the ride. "What? My leg is tired!"

"FINE! But you owe me!"

"I love you too Steven." Jackie smiled over Eric's shoulder. Hyde exhaled through his nose and shook his head while quickly pushing kidnapper and kidnap victim out of the sanitized room and towards freedom.

T7S

**A/N**: _I know, the Alderaan joke was lame but it had me laughing for a couple of days….had to put it in there._


	36. Chapter 36 Shhhh!  Don't Tell!

**Chapter 36** - Shhhh…Don't Tell!

T7S

"_I love you too Steven." Jackie smiled over Eric's shoulder. Hyde exhaled through his nose and shook his head while quickly pushing kidnapper and kidnap victim out of the sanitized room and towards freedom. _

T7S

Donna waited impatiently by the El Camino tapping her foot and looking at her watch. It had only been 13 minutes but hanging out in the dark of the employee parking lot was like waiting for a mugger to come attack her. Should she honk the horn now?

The door suddenly burst open a laughing, whooping trio of musketeers rolled out into the parking lot. As they rolled to the El Camino, Donna pushed off the door and leaned down to give Eric a hug. "You owe me big time Forman." Eric could tell she was kidding but Jackie's arms wrapped around his neck told him that without Donna's help, this little hoist could never have happened. The loud blarp of a police siren and a spotlight shining on the foursome startled the group. A door opened and a uniformed officer stepped out of the car.

"Excuse me folks but what are you doing in parked in a private driveway? I'm gonna need to see some identi….freaking A – its big D!"

Kelso's most welcome face appeared in headlights. "What are you guys doing?"

Hyde waved his hands at the wheelchair. "We're busting Forman out of Ortho Jail. You never saw us okay?"

Kelso grinned big. "Can I call in a kidnapping report?"

Donna kissed Kelso's cheek then swatted him on the arm. "No you doofus. _You'll_ get the kidnapping call and _you_ can investigate. Just pretend you never saw us."

Kelso put a hand on his utility belt where his handcuffs were clipped. "I don't know….it's kinda dishonest and I'm a cop…."

Hyde poked at the cloth star embroidered on the uniformed chest. "You're not even a cop. You work for that pyro guy."

"Cameron? Yeah, fireworks are the best but…well...it's a slow season…so I'm doing a little reserve moonlighting and I'd appreciate it if you DIDN'T say anything okay?

Jackie changed the subject with a bribe, "I'll get you a puppy. I bet Betsy would _love_ a little Australian Shepard!"

"Awww…you guys are the best. Get out of here while I wait for the call!" He shooed them towards the car. Hyde opened the passenger door as Eric hoisted his body into the middle of the bench seat. Jackie climbed into the passenger side and Donna got in the driver's seat.

"Hey, I'm not riding in the bed." Hyde protested.

Donna leveled a glare. "You are going to make sure the wheelchair doesn't scratch your precious paint job."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Good point but I'm still protesting."

In the background more sirens could be heard and Kelso slapped the side of the Camino. "Go! I'll see you back in Point Place!"

T7S

The ride home was extremely liberating. The windows were rolled down and fresh air blew in the cab of the car. Eric's skin hadn't felt wind in a long time. Hyde's protests as Donna drove over potholes were like music to his ears. Jackie turned the radio up loud and Eric's arm draped over her shoulder. She leaned her head against his shoulder and they shared a chaste kiss while smiling at each other.

Donna groaned, "C'mon, you guys have one long car date and now I get to watch you make out? No way, not here, not now."

Simultaneously, Eric and Jackie replied, "It wasn't a car date, it was a favor!"

Realizing what they said, the pair laughed, sharing the private joke. It was odd but this felt like something teenagers would do – something they could have done if Eric and Jackie had knew and cared for each other back in high school. But they weren't teens and those painful lessons and relationships endured brought them to this place – this point where they were now. Eric reveled that Jackie loved him with the mature love of a woman that didn't care if his body wasn't perfect. It was perfect for her.

Eric loved her for her quiet caring and generous spirit. She kept him grounded and well; she freed him from the hell hole that Dr. Fontenot thought would help him! Well, it looks like the Forman family would be lodging a major complaint with that business!

He whispered, 'Marry me?"

Jackie blinked. "What?"

Donna almost swerved onto the sidewalk which resulted in Hyde rolling around in the bed of the El Camino swearing his ass off. "What the hell? Cut it out you guys! Jeez!"

Hyde leaned his head into the passenger side window and shouted, "Damn Donna, if you can't drive my car good, you get your ass back here and ride the wheelchair train!"

Jackie laughed at the commotion, "Eric proposed you guys, it was spontaneous – live a little."

She looked at Eric and said with a smile, "I'll give you the answer….later. AFTER we have our first date." Eric thought she was kidding but knowing Jackie Burkhart, she was going to make sure she had that very first real date!

T7S

The El Camino pulled into the Pinciotti driveway and the cohorts in crime made extra care to be silent. This little midnight maneuver couldn't be over before it started! Hyde dropped the wheelchair outside the passenger door and Jackie locked the brakes so Eric could slide in. Donna was look out and when the group was ready, she led the way to the kitchen door which had no steps and easily accommodated Eric's chair.

Once inside the familiar kitchen Eric reached for Hyde's hand and shook it hard. "Thanks man, I really appreciate you putting your reputation on the line like that."

"Pfft…hey … you're….you are family. What kind of guy would I be if I couldn't do a little felony like breaking you out of prison?"

Eric laughed and Donna shooed Hyde towards the door. "You have to be there to explain this to Red and Kitty when it hits the news."

"Oh shit! We left Kelso at the scene!" Hyde slid his glasses on and was surprised when Jackie limped over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Steven, I really appreciate this."

Hyde scratched his cheek, a little embarrassed by this display of affection in the Pinciotti kitchen. "Well, hey….we go way back and I guess this is just something one friend does for another. Let's call it even okay?"

Her eyes were twinkling. "Whatever." She said it in that damn Zen tone and Hyde couldn't help but grin. "I'm outta here!"

Eric managed to shout out, "Bring me some pants!"

A single hand flipping a bird appeared through the kitchen door and the remaining trio just laughed.

T7S

Red was watching the late night news in bed when a special bulletin flashed across the screen. Kitty heard the beep-beep-beeping of the alert and ran from the bathroom with only half of her pink foam rollers in her head. "What happened? Did someone rob that car wash again?"

Red held up his hand as the familiar face of news reporter Anna Cantana appeared on the screen. The backdrop of the newscast was the Kenosha Ortho center and Red sat up against the headboard.

"Good Evening. This is Anna Cantana reporting to you live from Kenosha where one of last spring's storm survivors has been allegedly kidnapped from this facility."

Kitty looked at Red who shrugged his shoulders and motioned for her to remain quiet as the story continued. "With me is eyewitness Mr. John Baker." Anna turned the microphone to John, "Sir, can you tell me what happened."

John, the previous irritable giant, looked cowed. "My roommate was kidnapped by Han Solo and Princess Leia from Star Wars." He held up his bruised knuckles for the camera to see. "Look, that chick hit me with her light saber!"

Kelso chose that moment to walk up to the reporter. He had his hands on his utility belt and his chest puffed out and interjected, "Yes….I investigated this scene and there was no reported Millennium Falcon or other UFO craft in this vicinity. Clearly, the witness is a boob."

The telephone rang and Kitty picked up the line. "Hello? Eric? Where are you dear?"

Red reached over and snagged the telephone from his wife's hand," What the hell is Kettle head doing on television and why are you reportedly kidnapped?"

Eric laughed at the other end of the line, "Dad, I'm fine. I'm next door and I'll see you and mom tomorrow."

Red hung up the phone. "Dumbass is next door. Turn off the TV and let's get some sleep." No sooner had Red closed his eyes than there was a loud rap on his bedroom door.

"Steven we know! Go to bed!"

T7S

Eric was surprised to find that Jackie's bed in the den had been covered with a sleeping bag. A dim light was set aglow in the corner and the room was chilly. He looked at her with an unasked question in his eyes and she only smiled as she parked the wheelchair next to the bed. "Climb in and I'll explain later."

Donna poked her head in the doorway. "You need anything before I go to bed?"

Jackie smiled and shook her head, "Nope. You've helped more than you know."

Donna nodded, "Just remember what we talked about." With that said, the door slowly closed until the latch clicked. Eric looked at Jackie from the plaid flannel bed. "You and Donna are talking?"

Jackie rounded the other side of the queen bed and climbed on, "Yes and it was about you and NO I'm not telling. Let's just get some sleep and we'll chat in the morning."

Eric grinned, "Yes ma'am. And I'm supposed to sleep wearing all my clothes?"

Jackie's eyes got big. "I forgot! Hang on." She tapped and clomped her way to the dresser and returned with a pair of striped toe socks. "You have to wear these."

Eric laughed, "I didn't think there was two pair of these ugly things in the whole world. Did you get them from the Vista Cruiser?

"Not even. Just put them on while I turn on the radio." Jackie leaned over and pressed the button on a cassette radio very similar to the one she lost in the accident. As Eric looked around the room he started to notice that the inside of Jackie's bedroom eerily resembled the interior of the Vista Cruiser. An Air Supply song ended and the radio personality came over the airwaves.

"Welcome to Love Songs with Lisa….I'll be keeping you company until the witching hour…I have a song request from Donna to Jackie and Eric …this song is for you." The soft mellow voice of Smokey Robinson filled the speakers.

_I don't care what they think of me  
>And I don't care what they say<em>

Eric looked at Jackie's smiled face and twinkling eyes and remembered The Kiss. That kiss where he braved a slap in the face if he kissed her goodnight.

_I don't care what they think if you're leavin'  
>I'm gonna beg you to stay<em>

Jackie leaned forward on her hands and knees, her bulky cast throwing her off balance. "So are you gonna kiss me or what?"

_I don't care if they start to avoid me  
>I don't care what they do<br>_

Eric rose to a sitting position and brushed her hair from her shoulders and bit his lip. "You are too gorgeous. How does a guy like me deserve a girl like you?"

_I don't care about anything else  
>But bein' with you<br>_

Her eyes sparkled, "Oh Eric, you know all the right words to say…so just kiss me and shut up. I'm sleepy."

As commanded, a soft kiss was pressed on her lips and it was just a warm and comforting and tingly like she remembered. The air between them was static and electric, and Eric he could almost swear that little sparks were zapping around their heads. One of Jackie's hands reached around the nape of his neck as she pulled him down onto the sleeping bag. Eric smiled against her lips as he thought, "At least _that's_ still in working order!"

Jackie curled up against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just pretend this is our last night before all the bad stuff happened. It's just you and me and the radio. You told me…..._and most of all, I just want that feeling back…the way it felt when we shared the sleeping bag. The easy way we could just talk and cuddle and be…and just be together like that_…So Eric, we are having that tonight."

He was glad she couldn't see the mist in his eyes as he murmured into her hair, "I love you so much."

She whispered in a sleepy voice. "I know."

T7S

It sounded like soft waves against the breakwater. Whoosh….swoosh….yet oddly soothing. Jackie hugged her arms against a chill. It was gray but yet she could almost see beyond the fog. Wait a minute….why was there fog on Lake Michigan….what was she doing at Lake Michigan again!

"Hello? Eric? Are you there?" She called out to the void. A friendly voice answered back, "Jackie? Where are you?"

Eric had been in this place before but when he was here it was filled with pain. He didn't feel that now and this time Jackie's voice was so close. He turned around and could see a pair of hands in a halo of gold. "Eric, take my hand, I want to show you the water…it's beautiful out here."

Eric took her slim hand and it felt good in his big one and it was warm and filled him with gratification. She pulled on his hand and he almost "popped" out of the dark void and into this one filled with light and the sound of waves. Together they were standing on the shores of a lake.

Jackie looked up at him and he wasn't in his wheelchair. He was standing on his own two legs in a nice pair of black denim. "I want to have our wedding here." She said with a smile, "…and that's AFTER we have our first date."

Eric grinned, "I'll never break a promise to you. Why am I standing? Where's the chair?"

Jackie wrapped his arms around her shoulders while she gazed at the lake. "You don't need it. You know you can walk you just let other people tell you what you could and couldn't do. You have the ability Eric, take charge. Take me dancing."

She turned in his arms and kissed his lips. "This is what you've been waiting for."

Eric returned the kiss and then felt the pull of the void tugging him back. "No, I can't go yet."

Jackie touched his fingertips. "This time you can. Go Eric, do what you have to do. I'll wait for you."

T7S

Eric woke up and it felt like his entire body was going into a seizure. The pain in his back was like two hot pokers burning down his spine. He did everything he could not to scream. Over the searing pain he could hear Jackie shouting for Donna to call Mrs. Forman.

Eric gritted his teeth and opened his eyes. "I'm sorry."

She wiped the sweat from his forehead with a Kleenex. "Don't be sorry. You are doing exactly what needs to be done."

He grunted as he struggled to a sitting position which only made the pain worse. Jackie pulled off the sleeping bag and he was dismayed to see his calves knotting up in painful Charlie horses. His toes were separating and oh my god, he could feel his toes! Eric pounded on his thighs and yelped in pain. He hurt himself!

Eric laughed above the pain; there was feeling in his legs and feet! Jackie didn't exactly understand what was going on and didn't know why he was crying and laughing.

Donna opened the door, "Did it happen?"

Jackie shrugged, "I think. " The she smiled, "He says he can feel his legs!"

Donna sat on the end of the bed and grabbed one of his feet. "Eric I'm going to bend your foot, tell me when it hurts."

Eric was able to command his previously useless legs to move, albeit shakily but he stopped Donna. "I already have pain so please don't add to it. What happened to me?"

Donna smiled, "It's called Hysterical Paralysis. I did some research and Jackie set up the conditions. Eric, when Red would always call you a dumbass, didn't you always think you were a dumbass?"

"Well…yeah…because I was." He answered truthfully.

Jackie took his hand," But, you aren't. You believed it because you respected him. You believed you couldn't walk because all the doctors told you that you couldn't."

Donna continued. "I studied Freud in a Psych class I was _required _to take, and basically what the good doctor said is there is a _medullary _center in the cortex of your brain. Hysterical paralysis is the elimination of the associative accessibility of a particular body part. Which means the less you used the body part, your legs in this case, and the trauma of the accident caused _innervation_ or the repressed idea that you were paralyzed."

Gripping his seizing thighs, Eric uttered, "So you're saying this is all in my head?"

Jack started massaging a cramping calf, "Not entirely, Eric. While they were busy treating your body, no one bothered to treat your mind. They wanted to institutionalize you and your friends….mostly me." She winked at Donna, "We couldn't let that happen."

Excited voices from the kitchen alerted the trio that Kitty Forman, everyone's favorite nurse, had arrived to happily take over.

T7S

Painful baby steps.

That was all Eric could use to describe learning to walk again. His head knew what his legs should do but it was like working with limp noodles. The parallel bars in the new outpatient therapy clinic were brutal but he had Jackie waiting at the end with a smile and a hug.

As the baby steps turned into a walker, Hyde slapped skull shaped stickers on the legs and made it look cool.

As the walker progressed into a cane, Jackie took the tassels off of hers and colored the lightning bolt red.

As Eric weaned off the cane, he kept a weekly visit with a counselor to talk about what happened and why it affected him as it did. His confidence built while his legs gained muscle and tone. He was nearly 100% improved and it was time - finally time for the first official date that had been a long time coming.

She wore black stiletto heels and a red satin dress. He wore a black tuxedo (with shoulders) and looked good enough to eat. His brand spanking new Mustang Convertible pulled into the Pinciotti driveway (it was a short drive) and he got out with sweaty palms and rapped on the kitchen door.

Bob opened the door with a wide grin on his face and smiled, "Jackie...your date is here."

Her smile and glowing eyes was the only thing he could see. She walked towards him with the dress softly wafting behind her. "It took you forever to get here." She teased.

Eric could feel his face redden slightly as was very aware that his mom was in the bushes with her camera. He grinned, "You were worth waiting for."

She wrapped a hand around his elbow and replied with a choked voice, "You say that all the time."

Eric smiled softly, "Let's go dancing!"

The moon was large and luminous and the stars seemed to shine especially low and twinkled softly. The Mustang roared off into the night with a pair of lovers that had been to Hell and back and were finally getting their reward. This was the perfect ending to Eric Forman's old life and the beginning of his new one.

Things could only get better.

As the Mustang neared the edge of the shores of Lake Michigan, Cameron and company (namely Kelso), on cue sent a pyrotechnic message into the night sky.

_**Eric loves Jackie**_

**The End**

A/N: _Special thanks to those five reviewers that hung it out until the very end - you have no idea of how much your support means to me. This was so hard to write and finish as my last and hopefully one of my best J/E stories. I applaud your fortitude for sticking with me to the end._

THANK YOU!


End file.
